No One Else
by InuYoukaiAki
Summary: OOCKagome helped Sesshoumaru when he was severely wounded. When he awoke, she found that he had lost his memory. Her affections for the lord grew as she spent time with him. But what happens when his memory returns? Is she destined for another heartache?
1. Chapter 1

**NO ONE ELSE**

CHAPTER 1: THE INCIDENT

"Kagome-chan!" a little voice called out to her.

The whole group stopped at the voice. Everyone turned to the direction of the sound. There was a faint sound of little feet crushing leaves drawing near. From the depths of the forest, a little girl of eight emerged. Tears were streaming down her face and blood trickled from a few cuts on her arms, face and legs.

Kagome, recognizing Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward, knelt down and opened her arms to the girl who didn't even hesitate to run to her. The young miko wrapped her arm around the child as she stroked her hair. "What's wrong, Rin-chan?" she asked gently as she began to rock the child back and forth. "And where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked as an afterthought.

The girl clutched at her and sobbed more. "Help Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-chan," she said, raising her tear streaked face. "Sesshoumaru-sama is hurt and the bad man and woman is hurting Sesshoumaru-sama more!" she wailed.

"Keh!" InuYasha interjected. "And why would we help that bastard?"

Kagome glared at the hanyou and yelled, "SIT!" InuYasha was immediately thrown down face first to the ground with a loud thud. "Be quiet!"

"Shh," Kagome soothed the girl. "Tell me what happened."

"Rin was picking flowers when these big monsters came," she said in between hiccups. "Sesshoumaru-sama came and saved Rin but he was hurt. Then this bad ugly man and woman with a big feather came and with many big bugs. They want to hurt Sesshoumaru-sama!" she then cried again.

Everyone perked up at the mention of the woman with a big feather and big bugs. Without another word, the group ran to the direction the girl came from.

They arrived at the clearing and saw the three facing off. Kagome gasped at the sight. There was blood everywhere and at the middle of the clearing were Sesshoumaru, Toukijin drawn and ready, and Naraku with Kagura. Her heart clenched at the sight of the demon lord. His usually pristine white attire and sparkling silver hair was caked with his own blood. Although he was still standing regally, his face still stoic and impassive, Kagome could see that he was hurt badly. His haori and hakama were slashed at some places, revealing deep wounds and gashes still flowing with blood. For a moment, Kagome saw his hand tremble slightly but he quickly recovered his composure.

"Your ward came back, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku sneered. "And she brought the miko with her. How convenient for me. I'll kill all of you and take the shards of the Shikon no Tama."

"Stupid hanyou," Sesshoumaru said coldly and reverted to his battle stance. And despite his dirty appearance, Kagome couldn't help but admire the power, elegance and grace he radiated. He truly was the most beautiful being alive. She watched as he attacked, very unlike InuYasha who attacked haphazardly. His movements were fluid, almost like a dance.

Soon, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku joined in the chaos. They were kept busy by Naraku's tentacles which regenerated every time they were able to cut it. Kagome could only watch, clutching Rin and Shippo in her arms. Through all the pandemonium, nobody noticed Kagura positioning and preparing to attack Kagome and the children.

Kagura gathered her strength and let loose her power. When Kagome noticed, it was already too late. She flung the children away from the attack and braced herself to the pain that was sure to come but none came. Opening her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru. He took the attack that was aimed at her. She gasped. He was on one knee, leaning on his sword for support and breathing hard. His haori was completely destroyed, showing the wounds on his upper torso that was bleeding profusely. It was obvious that he can no longer fight although he was trying to get up. Once he almost succeeded but his knees gave out. Kagome was instantly beside him, helping him.

"I do not need your assistance, human," he said coldly.

Tears began to well in Kagome's eyes as she looked at the wounds of the taiyoukai. His face had cuts and gashes. But it still didn't diminish his beauty. "You saved my life, again," she said in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust. Even he cannot understand why he was saving this miko. It was the fifth time he did it and it still irked him that he doesn't know the reason why he felt compelled to do so. She was after all, his stupid half-brother's wench and a human at that.

Naraku laughed evilly. "So, the Great Lord Sesshoumaru of the West is reduced to being helped by a human miko," he mocked.

That's when everyone noticed Kagome glowing pink. "Shut up, you disgusting bastard!" she screamed. Slowly, she put Sesshoumaru down on the ground, careful not to hurt him. Purposefully, she strode towards Naraku, standing a few feet away from both Kagura and Naraku. Everyone saw her power spiking up in her rage. Kagome had lost control. Her breathing became heavy as she fought for control of her emotions. Her eyes were glowing white, her hair was being blown upwards and she began floating a few feet from the ground. Blue sparks and pink light was coming out of her body.

"Kagome!" Sango called out to her friend but she couldn't here anything outside her rage.

"You have done enough," they heard Kagome say in a clear icy voice laced with so much anger. "You have no right to mock anyone when you're nothing but a human who wants to become a demon! You are nothing… NOTHING!" she screamed the last word as a big explosion occurred.

When Kagome slowly opened her eyes, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were gathered around her, worry and concern clearly etched in their features.

"What happened?" she asked, confused. "Where is Naraku?"

Sango helped her up. "You blew him up," she said. "Are you all right? Don't you remember what happened?"

Kagome shook her head. "No," she said simply, more confused.

"You lost control," Miroku said. "You wounded both Naraku and Kagura badly and they retreated."

"Keh!" InuYasha then interjected. "You almost purified my ass, bitch!"

Shippo stood and kicked InuYasha. "Baka!" he said angrily. "She protected us with her shield!"

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped and scrambled to her feet, remembering him. Glancing around, she saw Rin crying beside the fallen lord. She knelt beside him and saw that he was severely injured and that his healing abilities were not working. "He's not healing!" she said frantically.

InuYasha strode over. "Of course he's not!" he spat. "His body had too many deep injuries and he lost too much blood."

"Please help, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin asked tearfully.

"Of course I'll help him," Kagome said and touched the girl's and. "Shippo, could you get my backpack?"

The kitsune quickly retrieved her backpack from Kirara. Kagome's practiced fingers began cleaning Sesshoumaru's wounds and bandaged it.

"Why are you helping that bastard?" InuYasha asked angrily. "Have you forgotten he is the enemy? He tried to kill us!"

"Stop whining!" Kagome said. "He only tried to kill me once and that was long ago. And if he really wanted me dead, I would have been dead a long time. He had so many chances before."

InuYasha was already fuming. "Well, he is still trying to kill me!" he screamed.

"That is still not a reason not to help him," Kagome argued. "He saved me so many times already. I owe him this."

"You would choose him over me?" InuYasha asked, eyes narrowed.

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "That is not the point!" she said, still cleaning and bandaging Sesshoumaru.

"You already helped him regenerate his arm faster," InuYasha continued. "Ain't that enough all ready? You're a stupid bitch! Growing him his arm when it would clearly make him more powerful."

"Damn you!" Kagome fumed standing up. "You selfish, ungrateful jerk! He saved me many times now when you were busy helping your undead bitch," she spat the last word. "And now he even risked his life to save me. And have you forgotten that your clay pot tried to kill me so many times? But what did you do? NOTHING! That's what you did, NOTHING! So don't go ranting about me helping Sesshoumaru because he was there every single damn time I needed him while you were busy fucking your whore!" she was breathing heavily as she reigned in her emotions. She whirled around and went back to tending Sesshoumaru.

The others gazed at them, jaws open. They knew that Kagome would one day get fed up with InuYasha and his attitude. They just didn't expect Kagome to blow up like this. She had always been happy.

"Kikyo is not a whore!" InuYasha screamed and started to lunge at Kagome but Shippo, Kirara, Sango and Miroku stood on his way.

Sango was holding Hiraikotsu. "Don't you dare hurt, Kagome," she said threateningly. "You have done enough. You should be grateful to her."

"You're siding with Sesshoumaru, too?" InuYasha said in disbelief.

"No," Miroku said. "But we are siding with Kagome-sama. She's right. We were there when Sesshoumaru helped her so many times. And he never once tried to hurt her after the first time."

Shippo crossed his arms. "And despite everything, she stood by you," he said. "Even though you have hurt her so many times."

"Fine!" InuYasha spat. "But don't come running back to me when he tries to kill you again, bitch!" he said to Kagome as he turned away. "And I'm leaving. Anyone you want to come can come." With that he took off.

"Thank you, guys," she said. "But I really think you should go with InuYasha. You would be a lot safer with him. I'll be fine."

"But-" Miroku tried to interrupt.

Kagome just shook her head. "Besides, I'm going back to my time," she said sadly. "Sesshoumaru is hurt badly and I think the only way I could help him is if I take him with me."

"Are you sure about this?" Sango asked.

"Yes," she said. "But I need your help."

Miroku nodded. "You have but to ask," he said. "We would help you in anyway you can."

She smiled gratefully. "First, I need you to take care of both Rin and Shippo while we're gone," she began. "And I would need your help getting both me and Sesshoumaru to the well. Also, I need a spell to hide Sesshoumaru's demon traits and to dull his sense of smell and hearing."

Both Miroku and Sango agreed to her. Miroku gave her the spells she requested and helped her place Sesshoumaru on Kirara's back.

"Rin, Shippo," she called to the two children. She kneeled before them and took there small hands in hers. "While Sesshoumaru and I are gone, you have to stay with Sango and Miroku."

"Can't Rin go with Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked tearfully.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Rin," she said as she smoothed the girl's hair. "I would need to focus all my attention to him. I promise to take very good care of him and we will come back as soon as we can."

"Okaa-san," Shippo said, tears streaming down his face. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know, Shippo," she said sadly. "But I promise I will be back. Now, be brave and protect Rin for me, will you?"

Shippo wiped his tears away. "Okay," he said.

"Good," she said and stood up. "Be good and be safe."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: FIANCEE

Shippo, Miroku, Rin, Sango and Kirara escorted Kagome and Sesshoumaru to the well. There, Kagome cast the spells to Sesshoumaru before jumping to the well. Blue light engulfed them and they were transported to her time.

Quickly, Kagome laid Sesshoumaru down carefully. She scrambled up and ran to the house. "Mom! Souta! Jii-chan!" she cried frantically. When silence greeted her, she ran to the kitchen. She groaned when she saw the note on the refrigerator.

Kagome,

Jii-chan, Souta and I are out-of-town for the whole summer. Aunt Mika invited us over and we'll be back in two months. Take care!

Mom

Kagome began to panic. How was she supposed to get Sesshoumaru out of the well? He is so heavy and big! Then it hit her. "Jiro!" she cried triumphantly and ran to the phone. She glanced at the clock. Still early but she really needs his help.

After a few rings somebody picked up. "Hello," a groggy voice answered, obviously, he just woke up.

"Jiro!" she said desperately. "It's Kagome. I need your help now. Bring your car! Please hurry!"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes," he said and hanged up.

After replacing the phone, Kagome ran around the house preparing the things she would bring to the hospital. She got some of her clothes and a few comfortable clothes of her father for Sesshoumaru. Taking a few other necessary things, she locked up and began to run back to the well house and check on Sesshoumaru. She was half-way there when Jiro came. She motioned him to follow her.

"What happened?" he asked, his handsome face etched with concern. "You look awful."

Kagome dragged him inside the well house and smiled shakily at him. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said and pointed down the well. "But I need you to get him out of the well. He's too heavy for me and I need to get him to a hospital."

Jiro immediately went down to the well. "He's barely alive," he commented from below. She saw him hoist Sesshoumaru carefully on his shoulder. "You weren't kidding when you said he's heavy," she heard him grumble. It was a good thing that Jiro was a big man himself and he works out regularly.

When they got out, Kagome draped Sesshoumaru's other arm on her shoulders to help Jiro with the weight. She began to worry when she saw blood staining the bandages. Noticing that Sesshoumaru's breathing became more labored, Kagome's eyes misted. "He's bleeding again," she said shakily, her eyes widening.

"Hey," Jiro said soothingly. "He'll be all right."

They gently laid Sesshoumaru at the backseat, Kagome cradling his head on her lap and absent-mindedly stroking his hair. He looked so vulnerable, so unlike the powerful taiyoukai she knew. Her tears began to well up again. She stroked his face that now has cuts and bruises. He was so pale.

Soon they were at the hospital where Sesshoumaru was brought to the emergency room. Kagome was left to pace the waiting room where her friend watched her. Jiro's handsome features were filled with concern. Kagome looked tired and stressed. She had dried blood all over her body. There were cuts on her face and legs. Her school uniform was ripped in some places but she seemed oblivious to all this as she worried over this guy. Tears always threatened to fall from her beautiful eyes that were clouded with fear. When he couldn't take it anymore, Jiro went over to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He stroked her hair soothingly.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her. "He looks tough. I know he'll make it."

Went Kagome raised her teary eyes, she noticed that his short brown hair looked unkempt. His chocolate brown eyes looked at her worriedly. "I can't help it," she said sniffing. "He was severely wounded and he lost too much blood."

His strong arms wrapped around her more tightly, enveloping her in his warmth and effectively soothing her. Since they were kids he always had that effect on her. She felt so safe in his arms. "Who is this guy, anyway?" she heard him ask. "And what happened to him?"

She began to feel uncomfortable. "His name is Sesshoumaru," she said softly. "And I can't tell you what exactly happened, only that he saved me. It's really quite complicated and I'm not sure you would understand."

Taking her hands in his, he led her to the bench. He looked into her eyes and smiled in understanding. "Okay, I won't ask any further," he said. He was used to her personality. She was naturally secretive but fun and bubbly. And it pained him to see her like this. "Is he your boyfriend?" he teased. But deep inside, he dreaded her answer. He felt a pang of jealousy when she blushed.

"No," she grumbled. "Can you honestly think that a man like him could fall in love with me?"

_Yes, anyone can fall in love with a beautiful, sweet girl like you, _his mind answered. "Then what is he to you? You are so worried about him," he said.

"He is just someone I know," she answered. "I'm just not used to see him like this. I've always seen him as a proud, regal man who commands attention and radiates authority, power and strength. And now he is so vulnerable," her voice cracked at the last word.

There is definitely something going on here. The way she talks about him is as if she does feel something for this Sesshoumaru guy.

Two hours passed and Dr. Kurogasawa came out. He approached them and Kagome stood up anxiously awaiting what the doctor has to say.

"Are you his relatives?" the doctor asked. When they both shook their heads the doctor began to say, "I'm sorry but only relatives—"

"I'm his fiancée," Kagome cut in. She was inwardly surprised at what she said but hid it. "He doesn't have relatives around here."

The doctor nodded. "He is okay but he lost too much blood and may be unconscious for a while," he said. "We are going to transfer him to a room. You can fill up the necessary papers and arrangements at the nurses' station." He patted Kagome's hand and strode away.

She smiled weakly and nodded. When the doctor disappeared, Kagome swayed and was caught by Jiro when she was about to fall. She smiled shakily at him and went to the nurses' station and did the necessary arrangements. They were asked to wait for a few moments while the patient was being transferred to the room.

"Thank you for everything, Jiro," Kagome said as they walked towards the room where Sesshoumaru was transferred.

He nodded. "Fiancée?" he teased, eyebrow raised. "I thought you said he was just someone you know."

"Well, they won't let me see him if I told them the truth," she said, blushing prettily. "So I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind." She then opened the door to the room where she asked Sesshoumaru to be transferred.

"For a fake fiancée, you sure know how to treat a guy," Jiro said when they got inside. It looked more like a hotel room than a hospital.

Kagome shrugged. "I will be watching over him. I want to be comfortable while doing so," she said and walked over to the bed where Sesshoumaru lay unconscious. He was wearing a blue hospital robe and his head was bandaged. His beautiful silver hair was tied back neatly in a low ponytail.

"He sure is good-looking," Jiro said conversationally, watching her fuss around the guy. He was determined to find out her feelings for this man.

Kagome shrugged and moved to get a comforter she brought with her. She carefully draped it around him. She noticed that his breathing is all ready normal. Satisfied, she went over to the bench and sat beside Jiro.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Very," Kagome answered. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate this."

He chuckled at her. "You've all ready thank me enough," he said. "He must be quite special." He saw her blush again. "Anyway, I have to go. I have basketball practice. Call me when you need anything. I'll be back later."

When Jiro left, Kagome went to the bathroom and cleaned herself. She smells awful because of the blood, sweat and dirt. After taking a bath, she donned on blue jogging pants and gray sweater. She dried her hair and sat at a big comfortable chair that she dragged beside Sesshoumaru's bed. She curled on the soft one-seater couch and read a book. She occasionally glanced at the great taiyoukai.

Soon, the stress and exhaustion began to take its toll on her. She fell asleep curled on the couch.

A dull throbbing on his head woke him up. He groaned silently. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared above him. It was a white ceiling. He waited a few minutes before his vision cleared. He wondered where he was. He then heard a door open and someone came right beside the bed. It was a man wearing white.

The said man smiled kindly at him. "Good, you are awake," he said. "How do you feel?"

"I hurt all over," he mumbled. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Dr. Kurogasawa," the man answered. "And it's normal for you to feel that way. You were badly injured." He looked at the papers he was holding. "So, Sesshoumaru—"

"Sesshoumaru," he repeated. "Is that my name?"

The doctor's brows furrowed. This was not a good sign. "What do you remember?" he asked.

The patient fell quiet, thinking. His hand flew to his head and groaned. "I don't remember anything," he said as he looked at the side of the bed where he noticed a beautiful girl curled sleeping. Her long black hair fell around her, framing her face. Her pink lips were slightly parted in sleep. She looked so peaceful. "Who is she?" he asked the man.

"She is your fiancée," the man answered.

They both looked at the direction of the girl when she groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and he saw those stunning blue eyes framed by dark thick eyelashes. Her eyes focused on him and jumped up and went over to him, relief evident in her expressive eyes.

"You're awake!" she said in her cool soft voice that seemed to soothe him.

This angel is his fiancée. He must be one lucky man. He looked deeply in those clear blue eyes and despite the fact that he can't remember anything, he felt calm and relaxed.

He then saw the girl's brow furrow in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked as he continued to silently stare at her.

"I believe that there is a slight problem, Kagome," the doctor said and cleared his throat. "It appears that Sesshoumaru lost his memory."

She gasped, her eyes widened. "Is there something we could do?" she asked worriedly. "Can we bring his memory back?"

Dr. Kurogasawa shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do," he said. "Only time can tell when or if his memory will come back."

"So, you're saying that this could be permanent?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm afraid, yes," the doctor said.

Unconsciously, Sesshoumaru gripped Kagome's hand. She looked so concerned, sadness clouding her eyes.

The doctor left after checking on Sesshoumaru's vital signs. He said he would return later and that he should not try to remember anything because it will only strain his mind more. He said that if his mind is relaxed, there is a bigger chance that his memory will return.

Silence reigned when the doctor left. He was still holding the girl's hand in his while she stared after the door, clearly deep in thought.

"So, you are my fiancée," he said to break the silence.

She whipped her head and looked at him. "Who told you that?" she asked. She was blushing. And her blush deepened when she noticed that he held her hand.

"Just before you woke up, Dr. Kurogasawa told me," he answered.

"Oh," was all she said as she averted her eyes. "I-I w-was-" she stammered.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. His eyes clouded. "I understand if you no longer want to stay with me," he said sadly.

"That's not what I meant to say," Kagome said. She unconsciously brushed away a stray strand of his hair when she caught herself and blushed.

He smiled at her. "Kagome," he tested the name in his tongue. It felt good. "I would appreciate it if you would stay with me," he said, hope evident in his voice. He averted his eyes. He looked at her when he felt cool fingers caressing his face. He looked into her eyes and was lost in the depths of those stunningly blue eyes.

Kagome's mind was racing as she stroked Sesshoumaru's face. The usual stoic indifferent demon lord was very different now. It appears that he wasn't really cruel and cold. It was all a mask and here is the real Sesshoumaru behind the cold exterior. She debated on whether to tell him the truth now. When she heard him ask her to stay with him, her heart went out to him. He must really be lonely right now, not remembering anything or anyone. She then resolved that she would stay with him until his memory came back. "Of course I'll stay," she said. "Now, rest," she said as she sat back down at the couch.

"Thank you, Kagome," he said and closed his eyes. He didn't let go of her hand and he was glad that she didn't take it back.

Kagome sighed as she looked at Sesshoumaru's sleeping form. The situation has become difficult and more complicated. She can't bring Sesshoumaru back until his memory returns. He would be endangered. She has to find a way to return his memory back to him.

She looked at their joined hands, then at his relaxed face. He really is different now. Kagome believes that this is the real Sesshoumaru. He just kept it all bottled up because of the things that happened to him.

Sitting back, she remembered the times that he saved her. She was still puzzled as to his reasons but he did save her a lot of times. She remembered the first time he saved her from a youkai who was about to rape her. That was also the time when her love for InuYasha began to die and her resentment towards him grew.

Flashback

She was bathing at the hot spring and InuYasha promised to be nearby just in case she needed his help or if any youkai attacked. She relaxed her tired muscles and bathed leisurely. When she was dressed and ready to go back to camp, a crazed youkai jumped at her.

"InuYasha!" she screamed as the youkai tore at her clothes, leaving only her underwear. He was breathing heavily and she knew that she would be raped. When InuYasha didn't arrive, she began to panic.

The youkai had ripped her bra, leaving only her panties. She began to cry, scream and struggle all at the same time. "HELP!" she screamed.

Just when she thought she would be raped, the youkai was thrown away from her. She curled in a fetal position as she sobbed. When a pair of black boots came to her view, she glanced up to see the demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed.

He took of his haori. "Clean yourself and wear this," he said.

She scrambled back to the spring and scrubbed her skin until it was red. She tried to cover herself. He turned around when she went out of the water and put on his haori. It almost reached her knees.

"Thank you," she whispered blushing.

He didn't respond or look at her. Instead, he walked silently towards their camp. She fell along side him. When she arrived back at their camp, he glanced to thank him again and found him gone.

Trembling, she collapsed on her sleeping bag.

"Kagome-chan, what happened?" Sango asked worriedly. She immediately went to her and wrapped her in her arms.

Kagome clutched at Sango and sobbed. "Th-There's a youkai," she stammered. "H-He was going to r-rape me."

Sango soothed her sobbing friend. "Where is InuYasha?" she asked curiously. "I thought he was with you."

That was when InuYasha walked back to the camp opposite the direction where Kagome had been. He sniffed and his gazed slid to Kagome. "Why do you smell like Sesshoumaru? And why are you wearing his haori?" he yelled at the sobbing girl.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed after jumping up from Sango's embrace. "You stupid mutt! You left me alone and I was almost raped by a demon! Sesshoumaru saved me you baka!"

InuYasha jumped from his position. "Why are you wearing his haori?" he shouted at Kagome again.

"Because my clothes were shredded!" she screamed back and collapsed. She was still clearly shaken by what happened.

"Where have you been, InuYasha?" Miroku asked curiously. "You were supposed to be near Kagome but you came from the other direction."

"He went to Kikyou!" Shippo cried. "I saw him!"

Kagome shakily got up after hearing that. Her tears abruptly stopped as she stared blankly at InuYasha. She got up and walked to him slowly, her face void of any emotion. "I am never going to trust you again," she said coldly as she went to her sleeping bag.

"Kagome," InuYasha called but Sango and Shippo stood in his way.

Miroku's staff crossed his path. He shook his head. "You've done enough," he said as he turned his back from the hanyou.

End Flashback

Kagome sighed. There were still other encounters with Sesshoumaru where the taiyoukai had saved her. He didn't speak with her at those times but he was there. She was grateful, and she felt herself falling for the Great Demon Lord of the West.

Yes, she was in love with the indifferent taiyoukai. That was the reason why she searched desperately for a way to give back his lost arm. That was the reason she wanted to help him. He unknowingly held her heart. And for the time being, Kagome was happy to have him, even if it was a lie. She would enjoy this time with him. She would make the most of this time she was given with him. Until it was time for him to remember who he was… Until the time will come that she would have to give him up. For now, she will be happy.

"Kagome…"

She snapped out of her day dreaming and looked at Sesshoumaru. She smiled at him when she saw him looking at her. "How are you feeling, Sess?" she asked, mildly surprised at the nickname that came from her mouth naturally. She hid her surprise behind a smile.

He smiled in return. "Is that what you call me?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Not really," she said honestly. "You're not really one for nicknames but I secretly call you that. Sorry, it just slipped out."

Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand in reassurance. "It's okay if you want to call me that," he said. "You are my fiancée after all."

Blushing, Kagome smiled. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Not really," he answered. "When will we get out of this place?"

"I'm not sure," she answered. "Probably when they decided you will be all right." She brushed away his bangs. "How about I order something to eat? I'm a little hungry."

"Sure, okay," Sesshoumaru said, reluctantly releasing her hand. "Are you leaving me here alone?" he asked with a hint of sadness which he hid.

Kagome shook her head. "Of course not," she said smiling brightly. "I'm going to make a call."

"Call?" Sesshoumaru asked confused. It seems that he had no idea on the things around him. He listened as Kagome patiently explained about these things and was grateful that there is at least one person he could rely on. Being helpless and clueless ate at him.

When Kagome came back after her call, she sat on the edge of Sesshoumaru's head. By then he was already in a sitting position. She smiled at him tenderly. "I was wondering," he started, averting his gaze. "Since I lost all my memory, could you tell me about yourself? I want to know you."

So that was how they spent their time in the hospital. Kagome never once left the confines of the room but she never got bored. They talked about anything and everything. By the end of the third day at the hospital, Sesshoumaru already knows more about her than InuYasha ever did. And she had a good view of his personality. Always, while they talk, something about him will slip out from him. Nothing major, but at least it was a start.

"So, what was I like before the accident?" Sesshoumaru asked. This was the first time he asked her about himself.

Kagome didn't know how to answer but decided to be truthful. "The truth is," she said, hesitating.

"Yes?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. The expression was so like the Sesshoumaru she once knew that her eyes misted.

Averting her eyes, Kagome continued to arrange their things. They were leaving the hospital by the afternoon. The doctor said that Sesshoumaru was a fast healer and all his wounds were gone. "You were arrogant, indifferent, proud and definitely emotionless," she said in a rush. She peeked at him and saw his surprise.

His brows furrowed. "You loved me even if I was like that?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

Once again, Kagome's eyes misted but she was smiling softly. "Yes," she whispered lovingly. "Because despite what you show, I know deep down that you have a kind heart. You have been there for me so many times when I needed someone. And I love the strength, authority and power you exude. When I'm with you, I feel safe." Kagome said all this and blushed. It was the truth. It was what she felt for the taiyoukai and she was glad to let him know it. She knew that when he gets his memory back she would not be able to say all these things and she was glad for the opportunity.

Kagome went back to what she was doing and didn't feel him come up to her until she felt his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. "And after only three days, I know why I fell in love with you the first time," he whispered to her. He seemed so sincere and Kagome relaxed in his hold.

Turning around to face him, Kagome returned his embrace and rested her head on his chest. She was further relaxed by the steady rhythm of his heart. Just for this time, she will believe him. Just for a little while, I'll have someone to love and someone who loves me back. She sighed and contentment. She was going to cherish every moment with him so that she will have the memories of him to come back to when he is gone.

(A/N: I know! Sesshoumaru is out-of-character! But he did have his memory stripped so he is not his usual self. He forgot the things that made him cold so I want to show a tender side of him while he has no memory. It would only be for a couple of chapters so bear with me, please! For those who read, thank you! This is my first fan fic and I was really encouraged to write more because of those who reviewed. I almost dreaded reading the reviews but then it was great! Thank you so much! You can't imagine how insecure I was!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Wow! I can't believe people really liked my story. I've always thought I suck at it. He he he... Thank you for the encouragement! Hmm... I don't know what you'll think about this chapter but let me know! thanks a lot... I've got another story in mind but it is an AU fic... more like the story of my first love with a little changes. My friends thought its a good concept and should write about it but I don't know... Can you help me decide? I just thought it would be easier for me to write my first love if I use my favorite characters... well... read on guys!)

CHAPTER 3: GETTING ALONG

Jiro came for them in the afternoon. He and Sesshoumaru got along well and Kagome was happy for that. When they got to Kagome's house, they relaxed and had dinner made by Kagome.

Sesshoumaru and Jiro talked as Kagome prepared their guest room situated beside hers. She already told Jiro about Sesshoumaru and the Sengoku Jidai. She was relieved when he believed her and he understood what she felt.

Soon, Jiro left the two on their own. Kagome plopped down beside Sesshoumaru on the couch. She felt him wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Sess," she began, finally deciding to tell him the truth and letting him decide for himself. "I haven't really been completely honest about a lot of things. Please don't be angry with me. I just thought that it wouldn't be good to tell you while you were in the hospital."

His arm tightened briefly. "I won't be angry with you," he said and kissed his forehead.

Kagome sighed. "First and foremost, I am not your fiancée," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I only said that because the doctors won't let me see you unless I'm a relative. I'm really sorry."

She felt his arm loosen around her and felt her heart breaking. "So, what am I to you? You sure acted the part of fiancée really good," he said, bitterness in his voice.

Sitting up, she took his hands in hers. "But I really meant every word when I told you how I feel about you," she said. "The truth is, you aren't from this time. You were from 500 years before. And we were acquaintances of sorts. You have been saving me a lot despite your cold exterior. And I really fell in love with you even though I know you can never return my feelings." She bowed her head and a tear fell from her eye.

"If you want to break off the engagement, just tell me," he said coldly. "You don't have to lie about those things. 500 years to the past? Indeed."

"I'm not lying, this is the truth!" Kagome cried desperately. "I travel through a well to the past. That's how I met you."

He looked blankly at her, the emotionless mask was on his face. "And you expect me to believe that?" he said in a monotone.

Kagome closed her eyes and summoned her miko powers. She was going to show him her memories. "I'll show you, these are my memories," she said and placed her hands on his temples. Her hands glowed pink.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as her trips to Sengoku Jidai unfolded before him. He saw himself trying to kill her the first time, her adventures with InuYasha and the times he saved her. He felt how she felt when she was hurt by InuYasha countless of times but most especially, he felt her love for him. He saw everything up to the incident that caused him to be here in this world.

He was brought back to the present when he felt Kagome slump down to him. He held her and saw her eyes flutter open. A tired sad smile graced her lips.

"I'm not that strong and I can't keep that up," she said in a whisper. "I'll try to give you back your memory but I need time. It would be harder for me because I would have to tap into your mind."

Despite everything he saw, he couldn't help the attraction he felt for this sweet kind girl. "You gave me back my arm and helped me when I could have died," he said softly as her touched her cheek. "You chose me over InuYasha."

Kagome closed her eyes and revelled on the feeling of his touch. "I told you, I do love you," she whispered before losing consciousness.

Looking at the woman who had love him despite the fact that he tried to kill her the first time they met, despite his cold attitude towards her, he felt a tugging at his heart. Maybe he could spend time with her and get to know her more. At least until he could have his memory back.

Carefully, Sesshoumaru carried her to her room and tucked her in. He looked down at her lovely face and smiled to himself. Yes, for a while he would be with her. She is so vulnerable and sad, even though she always has a smile for anyone.

Thinking back to her memories of him, he saw how she tried hard to find a way to bring back his lost arm.

Flashback

Kagome was walking alone in the night, the gentle breeze blowing at her pitch black hair. She looked at the moon as she slipped into a hot spring and relaxed when she felt the presence of a familiar strong youkai. She smiled to herself and quickly dressed before heading to the clearing where she felt him to be.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she said in greeting, bowing slightly.

He saw himself glance at her direction, his face stoic. "What do you want, human?" he asked coldly.

The girl walked hesitantly to him, her lovely face illuminated by moonlight and her hair dancing with the soft breeze. "I want to restore your arm," she said boldly as she stopped a foot from him.

He saw himself narrow his eyes at her in suspicion. "And why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because I want to," she said simply and reached up to the empty sleeve. "Would you allow me? Take it as a token of my gratitude for saving me."

He didn't react and Kagome took it as a sign to continue. "I need to touch it," she said shyly. And he saw himself stiffly remove the armor and slip the left side of the kimono off. Then Kagome gingerly touched the stump and her hands glowed pink. It took her hours to finish it but his arm was back.

She collapsed when she finished. Perspiration beaded her brows and she was panting. She looked up at him and smiled. "I did it," she said before blackness claimed her.

End Flashback

He looked at his left arm. This was from Kagome. He quietly got out of the room and went to his own which Kagome prepared earlier. And he knew, he really was falling in love with this pure innocent creature.

Kagome yawned and stretched. She quickly took a bath and ran down the stairs to prepare breakfast. She was humming to herself when she felt Sesshoumaru come down from the room he occupied. Her happiness dimmed a little when she remembered what happened the night before.

Forcing a smile on her face, she looked over her shoulder and saw him standing idly against the door frame, watching her. "Good morning," she said cheerily. "I know you would want to get back to your former life but please, wait until I can give you back your memory. It will be dangerous for you if you go back there without those memories."

"All right," he said as he strode to the room. "I'll stay until you can restore my memory. How long will that take?"

"A week, I think," she said and smiled at him. "I'm sorry if it will take that long." She bowed sadly.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her and hooked his finger to her chin and brought her face up to meet his eyes. "It's okay," he said softly. "While I don't have my memory, you're a good friend to me."

"Thank you," she said smiling. "It means a lot to me."

He looked at her captivating blue eyes and smiled. "Now, what will we do today?" he asked.

"Would you like to look around my time?" she asked shyly as she placed their breakfast on the table. "But it would be after my training with Jiro."

"Training?" he asked, confused.

"Well," she started nervously. "I asked Jiro to teach me about a few things on swordsmanship. I want to be able to defend myself."

His eyebrow rose. "Because you think InuYasha would no longer defend you?" he asked.

Kagome blushed further. "It's not that," she said. "I want to become stronger. I don't want my friends to worry constantly about me. And I don't want you to think that I'm just another weak human." She said the last sentence in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened. "My theory is, you are actually special to me back then," he said softly. "Why else would I save you so many times?"

"Well," she said blushing deeply. "That's a nice thing to say. Thanks."

"How about I train you?" Sesshoumaru said. "I think I have more experience in combat than your friend."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "You will?" she asked excitedly.

He nodded.

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome said and hugged him. When she realized what she did, she quickly pulled away and blushed again. "Uh, sorry," she said.

Training with Sesshoumaru was a strain as Kagome found out. They trained the whole morning and she hurt all over. He was a very strict teacher. She was training with double katanas with Jiro and Sesshoumaru said that it would be better to just continue what they started.

Kagome closed her eyes as she dipped her sore muscles in warm water. She sighed as she felt her muscles' knots loosen. But she enjoyed the training too. Sesshoumaru was strict but at times he was playful and a damn good teacher. She learned a lot from him. She smiled as she remembered him praise her. He said she was good and with further practice, she would get even better.

When she felt the tiredness of her muscles gone, she got up from the tub and took out a pair of hip-hugging jeans and a haltered white blouse. She put on jacket and tied her hair in a high ponytail and rushed down to Sesshoumaru.

"Sorry I took so long," she said as she got down the stairs. "My muscles were so sore," she said and saw him smirk at her.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they put on their shoes. He was wearing black pants and a simple white shirt that once belonged to her father.

Kagome thought for a while. "The mall," she said beaming. "I would buy you a few clothes that you could wear when we go out. My father's clothes fit you but I want to buy you things that will make you look my age instead of my father's."

They rode the bus to the mall and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder how different this world is from the memories of Kagome of Sengoku Jidai. (A/N: Kagome only showed him memories wherein she was in the feudal era.) He looked at the girl beside him who smiled brightly at him. She was definitely beautiful and her personality attracts him more. He can't believe his "half-brother" couldn't see that in her. Her mere presence is enough to lighten up a room and her smile coaxes anyone to smile back in return. She was truly remarkable.

They got to the mall and were shopping for a few items for him. They bought three pairs of pants and ten shirts. He told her not to do it but she insisted she would love to buy it for him.

After dragging him all around, he was amazed at the girl's stamina. She had trained hard the whole morning and yet she still had the energy. His eyes softened every time her eyes light up at something that she would like to buy for him or for her. They all ready had many plastics in their hands but she still couldn't help herself.

"Let's go eat!" she said suddenly, full of enthusiasm. "I'm starved and it is almost dinner time."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "I'm not surprised," he said in amusement. "You were running all over the place."

"Hey!" she said pouting. "I happen to enjoy shopping a lot. Besides, I've never had anyone who never once complained about it."

She dragged him to a restaurant and ordered for them. It was an Italian restaurant because Kagome found that Sesshoumaru enjoyed eating pasta and pizza. They were happily bantering and eating when Kagome's friends from high school approached them.

"Kagome!" Yuka shrieked. "How have you been?"

Kagome looked at her friends and smiled. "I've been doing fine!" she said happily and saw them look at Sesshoumaru with interest.

"And who is this hottie with you?" Eri asked.

"Uh," Kagome said blushing. "He's, uh, Sesshoumaru," she began. "Sesshoumaru, these are my friends, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi."

"Nice to meet you," Sesshoumaru said. There was a small smile on his face.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Ayumi asked frankly which made Kagome blush. When she saw the confusion in Sesshoumaru's face, she continued. "You know, are you a couple, dating, the likes."

Hearing the word "couple" enlightened Sesshoumaru on what she meant. "You could say that," he said smirking at Kagome's blushing face.

"Wow!" Eri said excitedly. "Wait till Michiko finds out about this! She'd probably go insane with jealousy."

"And I know a good way for her to meet Kagome's boyfriend," Yuka said grinning from ear to ear. "We were actually looking for you, Kags. There's going to be a beach party tomorrow night which will go on for three days. We would like to invite you. We've been planning it for months already. Bring him with you!" she said referring to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Are you okay with that?" she asked, worried. She wanted to see her friends but she's not sure Sesshoumaru would like to.

"That's okay with me," he said shrugging when he saw the longing in Kagome's eyes. She sure was expressive.

"We'll be there," Kagome said smiling as the three gave her the direction to the beach where they will have the party.

When Eri, Yuka and Ayumi left, they finished eating.

"Well," Kagome began. "We should buy a few things for tomorrow night."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Haven't we bought enough?" he asked.

Pouting, Kagome turned wide pleading puppy dog eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Please?" she asked. "Besides, you don't have a proper beach attire."

"Fine," he said sighing.

Kagome squealed and dragged him to another boutique and began throwing clothes at him to try on which he did. Then she went off looking for clothes for herself to wear at the party.

By the time they got home, Kagome was exhausted. "I'm beat!" she said as she dropped down on the couch, a content and happy smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Of course you are," he said mocking. "You were running around like a mad woman."

"Hey!" Kagome said indignantly as she playfully slap him at the shoulder. "But I did so enjoy this day! That reminds me, I bought something for you!"

"You bought me a lot of things," he corrected her mocking.

"Fine, be that way," she said pouting. She took a small box out of a plastic. He looked at it curiously. He didn't see her buy that. "I bought it when you were at the rest room," she said as if she read his mind. Slowly, she opened it to reveal two silver necklaces. The pendants were yin and yang. She gave him one and took the other. "I want to give you something that you can wear even in the feudal era. This will be a token of the friendship we had here in my time even if we went back to the way we were." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

He took the necklace and wore it. She smiled as she also wore hers. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "It looks nice."

She brightened. "Let's get to bed!" she jumped up and went to her room, leaving a smiling Sesshoumaru to follow her. "Good night!" she called to him before disappearing to her room.

They spent the morning training Kagome. After eating lunch, they stayed home and watched a movie before preparing the things that they will bring for the 3-day beach party that Yuka, Eri and Ayumi organized. They would be going with Jiro since he was also invited.

Jiro arrived in the afternoon. "Are you ready?" he called to Kagome. Sesshoumaru was already packed and waiting with him at the living room.

"Almost!" they heard Kagome say followed by running footsteps, falling objects and a loud thud.

They rolled their eyes and decided to see what's taking her so long. Jiro laughed out loud at the sight of Kagome sprawled by the bed, her clothes were all over the place. Sesshoumaru smiled at the sight and helped her pick up her things.

"I slipped, heh heh," she said sheepishly.

"So, we've noticed," Sesshoumaru said and noticed her twin katanas. "You're bringing these with you?" he asked her curiously.

She nodded. "Of course!" she said enthusiastically. "I also brought Tenseiga and Toukijin. I can't miss training, ya know."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, amused and glad at the same time.

Kagome smiled brightly. "Did you bring all those in the list I gave you?" she asked. She had given him a list of things that he should bring to the party. Mostly, it was a list of the clothes he should bring.

"Yes," he said as he helped her pack.

"Ready?" Jiro asked when they finished. They stood up and followed him to the pick-up truck.

Kagome was wearing a simple white summer dress and sandals. She looked so innocent, pure and carefree. An excited smile was on her face as she walked with the two men wearing shorts, sandals and sleeveless shirts. They were both well-built and extremely good-looking. Both men smiled indulgently at the lovely girl who chattered all the way to the beach. She sat between the two.

"It's been so long since I have been to the beach!" Kagome said excitedly when they arrived an hour later.

The two men smiled at her, her happiness was contagious as she stepped out of the pick-up and twirled around happily. Her hair was tumbling in waves all about her. She looked so beautiful and innocent that she unknowingly enchanted the two men watching her.

"Hey, Kags!" Eri walked over to them. She was followed by Ayumi and Yuka.

Kagome ran over to them. "Hey, guys," she said. "So what's on the agenda today?" she asked.

"We're going to have a bonfire party later," Yuka said. "But first, you can rest on the cottage."

"Okay!" she said brightly.

"Jiro, you'll be with Ken on that cottage," Ayumi said pointing to a cottage. "And Sesshoumaru and Kagome will have the cottage on the right of Jiro's and Ken's." There was a sly smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

Kagome blushed at the girls' looks. "Well, uh, thanks," she said stammering. She stole a glance at Sesshoumaru who was enjoying her discomfort.

Taking both their bags and their swords, Sesshoumaru casually walked over to Kagome and draped his free arm on Kagome's shoulders. He smirked at her and saw her blush more when the three girls squealed at the possessive gesture. "Why don't we go to our cottage to leave our things?" he said smoothly to the blushing Kagome.

"That's a good idea," Kagome mumbled.

Jiro snickered at Kagome's blushing form. "Enjoy yourselves," he said teasingly at Kagome which earned him a death glare.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to their cottage, leaving her three friends giggling and exchanging sly smiles among themselves. He glanced at his arm wrapped around Kagome's petite form. He couldn't help thinking that it felt right, she felt right beside him. And somehow, he felt anxious to get his memory back. He is reluctant to let go of the feelings he have for Kagome and the feelings she invoked in him for everything she did.

He brushed away the thought. That time will come, he will eventually remember. But for now, he is going to make the most of his time with Kagome. Even if it is just for a little while…


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I really love your reviews! Thank you so much! And because I love you guys, here is the fourth chapter! enjoy... hope you like it...)

CHAPTER 4: The Beach

Sesshoumaru and Kagome got to their cottage. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders. He noticed that she didn't protest but she was so stiff. Getting inside, he placed their bags and swords on a corner and glanced around.

"I should have known," Kagome groaned as she looked helplessly at Sesshoumaru who was arranging their things.

He raised his brow at her as if asking her what the problem is.

"There's only one bed," she said flatly and blushed. "And you had to make it look like we are actually a couple."

"If I didn't, they would ask you who I am and I rather thought that it would be more difficult to explain that one," he said matter-of-factly.

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right," she said. "But you better be patient. They would definitely go out of their way to throw as into each other and I don't think you would like that very much," she said blushing.

"What made you think that?" he asked huskily as he approached her. Kagome was sitting at the edge of the bed. He bent down and rested his hands on her sides, effectively trapping her. He leaned closer that he was mere centimeters from her. His breath was fanning her face and she couldn't help but shudder as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

Looking up at those intense golden orbs, Kagome moistened her suddenly dry lips. He is so gorgeous! She glanced at his lips and gulped. They looked so tempting. "Well, I, uh," she stammered, unable to form a coherent thought at his nearness. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru growled in response as he watched her tongue moisten her lips. His eyes narrowed when he saw the longing in her eyes as she looked at his lips. Slowly, he lowered his head and placed his lips against hers. He tenderly coaxed her lips open. With a moan, Kagome granted him access to her mouth and he slipped his tongue to taste more of her. He felt her arms wrapped around his neck and he growled in pleasure at her response. They were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the door open.

Three shock gasps soon penetrated their mind and they finally separated from each other. Sesshoumaru casually straightened himself up as Kagome nearly jump at the sound of the gasps. She was blushing furiously.

"Sorry to disturb you," Ayumi said giggling.

Eri winked at Kagome. "Please, don't mind us," she said teasing.

"Continue," Yuka added as she swung the door closed again. "But next time, lock the door," she added giggling before totally closing the door behind her.

Groaning in frustration, Kagome collapsed on the bed, her hair spread around her and her feet dangling at the edge of the bed. "I won't hear the end of it from them," she said in despair. "I can't believe they caught me making out! This is way too embarrassing for a girl like me."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Next time, I'll make sure to lock the door," he teased her. A soft fluffy pillow whizzed by and hit him on the head.

"That's for being so cocky!" Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms on her chest. Her face was burning hotly.

He just chuckled and continued arranging their things. "Well, we have to prepare," he said. "They're expecting us and we wouldn't want them to think that we really are doing something, would we?" he asked.

Kagome instantly jumped to her feet and straightened out her rumpled appearance and walked to the door. But before she could yank it open Sesshoumaru's arms encircled her waist and held her against him. He brushed his lips against her briefly and smirked at her blushing face. "I rather like it when you blush," he whispered against her lips before opening the door with one hand while keeping the other wrapped possessively around her small waist.

They were met by Jiro outside with Ken. Ken is Jiro's best buddy. Kagome introduced him to Sesshoumaru and she was pleased that they seem to get along. It seems the demon lord isn't really difficult to get along with.

"I see you two decided to hang out with us," Ayumi teased. "I thought you'd rather stay in your cottage."

"Hey!" Kagome said indignantly. She peeked at Sesshoumaru who was talking with Ken and Jiro about sword-handling. He looked terribly handsome and she can't help but feel attracted to him. Even her feelings she had for InuYasha before has never been this strong.

Ayumi giggled as she saw the way Kagome looked wistfully at Sesshoumaru. Then she noticed that Sesshoumaru's arm was possessively wrapped around her friend's waist. She sighed, happy for her friend. She had been worried for her lately. Every time she went to school, she would talk about this guy whom she liked but think of her only as a look-alike to his former love. Seeing Kagome happy in the arms of a gorgeous man who is clearly in love with her, Ayumi felt happy for her friend.

"Well, the bonfire will start at 7 o' clock," Ayumi exclaimed happily, taking Kagome's attention from the guy. "You have to put on your swim swear!"

Kagome's eyes lit up in excitement. "I bet it would be lots of fun!" she said excitedly. "You said Michiko's here?" she suddenly asked, a little disappointed. Michiko has been on her back since she dated Hojo. The girl really liked him and she was pissed at Kagome for catching his attention for a long time. And now that she had finally convinced Hojo that he meant only to her as a very good friend, Hojo hooked up with Michiko and she had been spreading rumors that Kagome wasn't good enough for Hojo that's why he turned to her.

"Yes," Ayumi said with an evil gleam. "And imagine what her reaction would be when she sees you with the hottest guy alive! She would have to eat her words!"

She smirked at that. "You're right," she said brightening up. "I can't wait!"

Eri came at that moment. "I think she would flirt with Sesshoumaru shamelessly," she said in disgust. "She can't get it in her head that Kagome is more beautiful than her."

Yuka also heard them and joined in. "Yeah, the slut," she said.

"Let's just enjoy this vacation," Kagome butted in. She glanced at her watch. "Why don't we take a bite? I'm quite famished."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked her tenderly. His brows were furrowed in concern.

Kagome smiled reassuringly at him. "I haven't felt it until now," she said. She could really get used to this Sesshoumaru. He was definitely the opposite of the youkai she met. He doesn't hide his emotions and he genuinely cares about her. But his old self still asserts itself once in a while minus the emotionless mask and cold indifference he usually exudes.

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Ken, Jiro, Kagome and Sesshoumaru strode to the restaurant to eat. They enjoyed the food and Kagome was really surprised that Sesshoumaru really is getting along with her friends. Although he rarely talks, he listens attentively especially when her friends relayed a story about her. That was mostly the topic, her antics in school. Occasionally, he would glance at her and smile. She could see his amusement as they regaled him with stories of her.

When the sun was setting, she felt Sesshoumaru take her hand and stand. "Will you excuse us for a while?" he asked them politely. "I wish to walk on the beach with Kagome. If you wouldn't mind?"

"Yeah, sure," Ken said. "Women liked walking in the beach during sunset with their boyfriends."

Although she was surprised at this suddenly romantic notion from Sesshoumaru, Kagome was still pleased. She smiled as she walked towards the beach hand-in-hand with Sesshoumaru.

As they walked on the beach, the winds gently blowing their hair around them, Kagome felt at peace and happy. This will definitely be one of the memories she will treasure forever. It feels so right. She sighed contentedly and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at her with an odd emotion in his eyes. She didn't notice when they stopped walking. She felt his arms around her waist as she was held against him. She rested her hands on his broad muscled chest and looked into those beautiful eyes that seem to look through to her very soul.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered. "I don't know what will happen when I get my memory back. I somehow feel that things will change between us. But while those memories remain elusive to me, would you stay with me? I can't understand how I feel. All I can say is that I want you here with me. For now, I don't care about my past. For now, all I care for is this time with you. Will you give me this time? I want to have memories of you."

Tears began to well in Kagome's eyes. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered hoarsely. "I would love to spend time with you. And when the time comes that you have to leave, I will have these memories of you to cherish in my heart forever."

Smiling tenderly at her, Sesshoumaru slowly lowered his head to her. He brushed his lips against her for a brief kiss. "Thank you, Kagome," he said sincerely.

"Why don't we start now?" Kagome said as she wiggled out of his arms. She took off her sandals and ran to the edge of the water. He watched as she played with the waves, a lovely smile on her lips. She then splashed him with water. "What are you waiting for?"

He quickly removed his sandals and joined her. They began splashing water at each other as they laughed. Sometimes he would chase Kagome and end up grabbing her waist or them sprawled on the sand laughing.

"Race you back to the cottage," Kagome said as she ran back to their cottage. Her wet dress clung to her luscious curves and her hair whipped around her.

He picked up their discarded sandals and followed her. He smiled at her antics. She looked so care-free and beautiful.

When Sesshoumaru got to the cottage he found Kagome busily preparing what he would wear for the bonfire party. She placed a black board shorts on the bed with a simple white floral polo shirt for him. She smiled at him. "You can wash first, I still have to prepare what I would wear later," she told him.

Sesshoumaru entered the bath room and took a shower, ridding himself of the sand and salty water. At the short time he spent in her time, Kagome had taught him a lot of things about her world and he had adjusted with her help. Now, he can operate the things around him like he actually lived in this era.

He emerged a short while later with a towel wrapped around his lower body. She was on the bed clutching at her things. When she saw his near nudity, she blushed. She really is such an innocent. "Your turn," he said as he walked casually to the clothes she prepared for him. He saw that she didn't take out underwear for him and remembered the last time he asked her why she didn't take one out for him. She blushed and told him that a woman has no business touching a man's underwear.

"Okay," she stood and was about to enter the bathroom when a thought occurred to her. "When you wear the shirt, don't close it." When he nodded, she proceeded to go inside and take a bath.

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed and put on the clothes. He dried his hair and waited for Kagome to emerge. She sure is taking a hell of a lot more time cleaning herself than him. He touched the necklace she gave him and played with it absently. It was nearly time for the bonfire when he heard the bathroom door open. He glanced at Kagome and his heart skipped a beat but his face remained impassive.

She was wearing a royal blue two-piece bikini that emphasized her eyes, firm round breasts and flat stomach. She tied a light blue wrap around her hips that reached mid-thigh. She had creamy white skin and curves that men would kill for. Her other half of the pendant was nestled between her breasts. Her long dark-as-night hair tumbled at her shoulders and back in waves. Kagome looked so feminine and enchanting. No doubt she would attract the eyes of many men tonight.

Kagome for her part was breathless as she stared at Sesshoumaru as he stood up. He looked so gorgeous. The open white polo shirt emphasized his broad shoulders and muscled chest. The board shorts he wore road low on his hips, enhancing his wonderfully built body. The man literally took her breath away.

"Shall we go?" she whispered breathlessly, her eyes shining.

In response, Sesshoumaru walked to her and possessively wrapped his arm around her waist. His warmth bringing delightful shivers through Kagome's body. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers and stirred her to the door but not before he whispered to her ear.

"You look absolutely fetching."

"And you are definitely breath-taking," Kagome answered smiling.

They were greeted by Kagome's friends who flocked around her. Many were curious about Kagome's new "boyfriend". Apparently, her three best friends had already told everyone about the new guy in their best friend's life. Some girls openly gawked at the handsome man and men threw Sesshoumaru jealous glances. Obviously, many men pine for Kagome's affections. Looking around, Sesshoumaru almost growled at the lustful looks of some men to Kagome. But outwardly, he didn't show any emotion. The only indication of his jealousy was the tightening of his hold on Kagome's delicate waist.

"Looking great as usual, Kags," Eri said. "And some of the girls are drooling over your boyfriend. Definitely delicious!"

Kagome blushed. "Definitely," she said under her breath intended for Eri's ears only. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was smirking. Apparently, he heard her and she blushed even more.

Seeing Kagome's embarrassment, Sesshoumaru bent down and whispered seductively at her. "And you are absolutely addictive." His breath on her ear caused goose bumps on Kagome's skin.

"Hey, here comes the slut," Eri whispered.

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome stiffen up then relaxed as she leaned on his broad chest. When he felt her move away from him, he released her and talked to Jiro while keeping an eye out for her. Soon, a brunette wearing a red two-piece bikini came upon them. Her hips were swaying in her attempt to look seductive but she lack the natural grace and curves of Kagome. She had too much make-up on while Kagome only used a little powder and pink lip gloss. Kagome was all innocent refreshing beauty while this girl looked artificial. Even the coquettish way she batted her lashes were too much.

"Hey Kagome," the girl said as she stopped in front of Kagome. "Have you gotten over Hojo's defection?"

At that moment, a man with boyish looks wearing board shorts and a simple t-shirt went over to them. "Hey, Kagome," he grinned at her. His eyes twinkled. "You look good," he said with a shy smile. It was obvious that he is one of Kagome's many admirers. And by the pout on the brunette, he is his boyfriend.

"Hi, Hojo-kun, Michiko," Kagome said cheerfully. Everyone noticed that Hojo blushed when Kagome smiled at him. "I'm so glad I could come. It's been ages since I've been to a party." All this was directed to Hojo.

Michiko wrapped her arms possessively around Hojo's waist and sneered at Kagome. "I'm sure you're glad, after all, you missed my darling Hojo here," she said. "He doesn't go to the Higurashi Shrine as often as before, ne? It's natural you would miss him."

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's left brow twitch in annoyance and admired her restraint as she smiled sweetly.

"I haven't noticed, I'm always not around the shrine anyway," she said sweetly. "Hojo-kun, I'm glad you found the girl who will return your affections."

"Yeah, well," Hojo said blushing.

"And how about you, Kags?" Michiko interrupted. "Found someone who will tolerate you?"

Sesshoumaru decided to step in at that moment. He wrapped both his arms possessively on Kagome's waist and nipped at her earlobe. He smiled as he felt her shudder. "You haven't introduced me to your friends," he said sweetly at her.

She leaned back to his chest when he straightened up. "Hojo-kun, Michiko, I want you to meet Sesshoumaru," she said sweetly at the gaping Michiko. There was open admiration on her eyes. "Sesshoumaru, meet Hojo-kun, he gives me those medicines that helps my illnesses. And this is Michiko, my classmate."

"Nice to meet you," Sesshoumaru said politely.

Michiko recovered and sauntered over to Sesshoumaru. She touched him lightly in the arm and she batted her lashes at him. She was trying to smile seductively at him. "Well, aren't you fine," she said breathily, attempting a bed room voice. "And how are you related to Kagome?"

He almost shuddered in disgust at the fake woman. He turned around so that her hand falls away from his skin. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked mockingly, one brow lifted for emphasis. "I'm her boyfriend," he said using the term he heard Kagome and her friends used. He nuzzled Kagome's neck affectionately which caused her to giggle when he nipped at the ticklish part.

"Well," Michiko huffed and went over to drape herself to Hojo. "It's nice meeting you."

"Hmm," was all Sesshoumaru said, his face indifferent.

Michiko practically dragged Hojo away in a huff. When they were out of hearing range, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Jiro and Ken burst out laughing. Kagome giggled while Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Ayumi asked. "It was priceless!"

"That would teach her!" Yuka said triumphantly.

After the confrontation with Michiko, Kagome seemed to enjoy herself. He drank a few "beers" as they call it. Even Kagome drank. He was concerned when he saw the pink tint on her cheeks and the twinkle in her eyes. She was smiling mischievously. Sesshoumaru noticed that most of them were easily affected by this alcoholic beverage. Obviously, being a youkai, he has a higher alcohol tolerance.

"Can you dance with me?" Kagome suddenly turned to him. "It would be easy, you just have to sway a little like those guys."

"I don't know," he said carefully.

"Please," she said, turning puppy dog eyes at her.

Sesshoumaru tried to resist but how could he. She looked so beautiful. He stood up and went with her near the fire where everyone was dancing. Kagome placed one of his hands on her waist as she swayed in time to the music. Her movements were both seductive and graceful. She was moving against his body without breaking contact and he felt his body reacting to her.

After the song, she led him back to their spot where he sat down. To his surprise, Kagome sat on his lap and snuggled to him. "Thank you, you were graceful," she said whispering to his ear. "Know what I'd like to do next?"

"What?" he asked. She was distracting him as she drew circles on his naked chest. The feel of her skin against his and her intoxicating scent wasn't helping either.

"I'd like to kiss you," she whispered. "Why don't we go someplace more private?" she said seductively and stood up. She took his hand and led him to a more secluded area behind large rocks. The full moon was bright enough to give them light.

Kagome looked ethereal bathe in the moon light. Her skin and hair glowed. The mischievous smile and twinkle in her eyes added to the effect. She leaned closer to him, her soft pink lips slightly parted. In response, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and bent down. Their lips met in a sweet lingering kiss. And he couldn't help but forget everything else around him. What mattered was this girl in his arms.

"Kami, you really taste good," Kagome whispered when they broke apart. She giggled like at little girl. "You really are a good kisser."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at that. "You are too tempting for your own good," he teased. "And I couldn't get enough of you."

Kagome giggled again. "I think I'm drunk," she said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down again for another kiss. She moaned when played with her tongue and sucked at her bottom lip. "I could so get used to this kind of treatment," she said as she tried to catch her breath when they broke for air.

"I think we should go back," Sesshoumaru said huskily.

"Okay," Kagome said.

He stirred her back to the crowd and they were greeted by her friends who were exchanging knowing glances. He looked at Kagome whose lips definitely looked thoroughly kissed. Her eyes had a dreamy look and she was grinning like the cat that ate the cream.

"Sesshoumaru, can we borrow our friend for a minute?" Yuka asked him.

He nodded and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'll be with Jiro and Ken," he told her and walked towards the two.

"So, how was it?" Ayumi asked after Sesshoumaru walked away.

Kagome sighed dreamily in response. "So sweet," she murmured.

Eri's eyebrow rose. "Kags, you're definitely drunk and thoroughly kissed," she commented.

"That I am," she answered cheerily.

"You got it bad!" Yuka said teasingly. "But, I'd hate to burst your bubble. Enemy approaching your man." They looked over at Sesshoumaru and saw Michiko flirting with him.

Kagome laughed. Sesshoumaru looked bored and annoyed. When their eyes met, she smiled at him and decided to rescue him from the woman's clutches. "Sorry guys, my man is calling me back," she said and walked gracefully towards him. She never broke eye contact and her seductive smile was firmly in place.

"Hi Michiko," she said sweetly when she got there. "I'm so glad you decided to entertain MY man for a while." Kagome went behind Sesshoumaru and draped her arms around her shoulders and slid her hands on his naked chest. She loved the feel of his muscles rippling against her nimble hands. "Enjoying yourself, Sess-chan?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Not as much as when I'm with you," he whispered back huskily.

Kagome pressed herself on Sesshoumaru's back. The alcohol had obliterated every inhibition on her body. She turned to Michiko and smirked at the jealousy in her eyes. "Sess-chan, I'm quite tired, why don't we get back to our cottage?" she suggested with a hint of insinuation.

At that, Sesshoumaru grabbed her and pulled her to his lap. Kagome giggled and began her assault on his chest. By now they were oblivious to their surrounding. "Naughty boy," she said smirking.

"C'mon guys, get a room!" Ken teased.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru," Jiro teased. "You don't have to make every damn one of us envious."

Still giggling, Kagome draped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and snuggled closer to him. "You heard them," she said. "Let's go to our cottage."

"As you wish," Sesshoumaru smirked and carried her back to their cottage.

"Ciao, guys!" Kagome waved to them. "I'll see you tomorrow! Enjoy!" She was definitely pleased when she saw Michiko fuming.

By the time Sesshoumaru got them to the cottage, Kagome had fallen asleep. She had a content smile on her face.

He laid her down on the bed and was about to prepare to sleep on the wooden bench when she grabbed his hand. He looked curiously at her. She was smiling and her eyes were partially open.

"Stay," she whispered sleepily. "You can sleep beside me. I don't want you to sleep on that uncomfortable bench. I trust you." With that she fell asleep.

Carefully, he climbed on the bed and gathered her small form in his arms. He felt contented just to hold her close like this. Soon, he succumbed to the lull of sleep, a similar content smile on his face.

The sound of waves and laughter seeped into Kagome's consciousness. She was reluctant to open her eyes. The warmth surrounding her made her want to stay like this for a little while longer. Finally, the knocking on the door forced her to open her eyes. She saw golden orbs staring to her sapphire blue eyes.

"Good morning, Sess-chan," she said smiling.

He smiled back. "Good morning, Kags," he said. "Better get ready. Your friends are getting impatient for us to wake up."

She stretched languidly. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost ten o' clock," he said casually.

Kagome then bolted out of the bed. "Oh no!" she said in distress. "They're going to think that we… uh… we… you know!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her. "It's a little late about that, you know," he said. "You did insinuate that you want to make love before we went here."

She groaned in frustration. "I'm never going to get drunk ever again!" she exclaimed as she entered the bathroom with all her things.

He chuckled at her childish antics. She was so adorable. Slowly, he went to answer the persistent knock on the door. He almost rolled his eyes when he saw Michiko. She was staring at his bare chest since he had removed his shirt before going to sleep. There was a seductive smile on her face.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked, thinking that she finally have her chance.

Seeing through her, Sesshoumaru moved to lean on the door frame to give her a better look on one bed with rumpled sheets and discarded clothing on the floor where Kagome had thrown her clothes after removing them in the bathroom.

"She's in the bath waiting for me," he answered casually. "Need anything?" he asked coldly.

"Enjoyed yourself?" she asked seductively when she recovered from the "proof" of a long steamy night that passed. "I could entertain you more, you know," she said in invitation.

He sneered. "I doubt it," he answered coldly. "If you don't need anything, Kagome is waiting for me. We'll be out in an hour… or so…" he said, making sure that the hidden meaning of his words gets through this woman's thick head. He closed the door on her gaping face and went over to prepare his things.

That's when Kagome emerged wearing sweat pants and a simple shirt, her usual attire for their training sessions. "Who was that?" she asked, sitting down to dry her hair.

"Michiko."

"What does she want now?" Kagome scowled.

"She wants to, let's see, entertain me," he said in amusement. "She claimed that she could provide better entertainment for me."

Kagome huffed in annoyance. "Is that so? The slut!" she said, brushing furiously at her hair.

He went over to her and kissed her neck. "I got rid of her, don't worry," he said huskily. "With a little insinuation."

She whirled around at that. "Wh-What do you mean?" she asked, eyes round.

"I merely let her have a glimpse of our room and I said we were supposed to take a bath when she interrupted," he said chuckling. "And we were going to take a bath. I just failed to mention separately."

Kagome snickered evilly. "I would have loved to see her face," she said. "After all, they already think that I'm doing it with you."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and entered the bathroom.

When they emerged from the cottage, they were both wearing comfortable clothes to train with. Their hair were pulled back to allow for easy movement. Both were holding their swords.

They found a secluded area far from the cottages and restaurant and trained. Sesshoumaru commented on Kagome's improvement. She moved faster and she had learned to channel her miko powers. She was very pleased to hear this. They finished just before noon. Walking back, they were met by Jiro, Yuka and Eri.

"Where have you been?" Jiro asked, noting their sweaty clothes and flushed faces. "You trained?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course," she said excitedly. "I'm getting better at this!"

"Train for what?" Yuka asked.

"The use of swords," Sesshoumaru answered casually.

Eri's eyes rounded. "Is that how you two met?" she asked excitedly.

"Er… yeah," Kagome answered. "He was training me in using swords and that's how it all started."

"Ooh! That's so cool!" Yuka said.

Jiro rolled his eyes. "Anyway, aren't you guys hungry? It's almost lunch time," he said.

"We'll just wash up and meet you at the restaurant in a few minutes," Sesshoumaru said.

They went in their cottage and quickly washed up. Kagome opted to wear jean shorts that ended midway to her knees and baby blue spaghetti strapped blouse where she wore a pink two piece bikini underneath. Sesshoumaru wore blue board short and light blue sleeveless shirt.

Spotting their friends on a table, they sauntered over to them. They definitely made a striking couple. A dark goddess and a light god. As usual, Sesshoumaru's arm was wrapped around Kagome's slim waist. Sesshoumaru whispered something in Kagome's ear and she giggled in reply.

"What's so funny?" Jiro asked smiling. For the first time after her father left, Kagome was happy. If Sesshoumaru can do this to her then he would gladly let go of his feelings.

"Michiko is glaring daggers at me," Kagome answered giggling. "As if I care. It's not my fault that she's being humiliated very frequently."

Ayumi laughed. "Yeah, I saw her when she got back from your cottage," she whispered conspiratorially. "She was livid, her eyes were flashing angrily and her face was as red as an over ripe tomato! I really wish I had my camera!"

Everybody laughed at that.

"What did she want with you anyway?" Ken asked.

"She told Sesshoumaru that she can provide a better entertainment," Kagome said in a straight face.

"The nerve!" Eri said in indignation. "And what did you say, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I told her I doubt it and closed the door in her face," he said matter-of-factly.

"That would teach her!" Yuka said triumphantly.

Everyone stiffened when they saw their topic approach their table with Hojo. She was smirking. "Oh, Kagome," she greeted too sweetly. "Did you enjoy yourself?" her voice was laced with malice. Apparently, she wanted Hojo to think of her badly. But Hojo was just too sweet to think about anyone that way unless you outright tell him what you mean. He was just too naïve.

"Very much," Kagome said smiling. "Until you ruined my very much needed sleep this morning. Hello, Hojo-kun," she greeted Hojo.

"Hi, Kags," he answered with a blush.

She sneered. "I bet you were really tired," she said maliciously while Hojo remained clueless.

Kagome leaned her head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "You're right," she said smiling contentedly. "So very tired, deliciously, wonderfully tired." She said and closed her eyes with a soft sigh and smile.

When Michiko stormed off, they all laughed out loud.

Finishing up their lunch, they decided to stroll on the beach and have a picnic. They went to a nearby grocery to buy snacks and stuff for their picnic then went to their respective cottages to prepare their things.

They met up later at Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's cottage. They settled at a secluded part of the beach and set up their picnic under the shade of a few coconut trees. While the girls decided to play beach volley, the guys stayed on the blanket and stretched lazily.

Jiro noticed that Sesshoumaru's gaze never left Kagome's happy giggling form. He glanced at Ken and saw him dozing off.

"I know all about it," he said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. "It's quite unbelievable but she showed me a few of her memories," he said indifferently.

He looked closely at the handsome youkai. "You know you were her enemy for a while?" he asked to be sure.

Once again Sesshoumaru nodded. "And I can't believe I could harm someone like her," there was a hint of confusion and remorse in his voice. "Maybe I am really an evil person. I have tried to kill her on our first meeting, did you know that?"

Jiro's eyes rounded. No, Kagome forgot to mention that tiny bit of information. "But she said you have been saving her a couple of times," he said.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered. "It was only on our first meeting that I tried to harm her. Looking at her memories, I can't believe she would help someone who has tried to kill her even if it was just only once. And I am an enemy to her and her friends."

"Kagome never had the ability to hate, no matter what anyone does, she believes that there is good on everybody," Jiro said fondly. "And she tends to help anyone who needs it. She is too caring for her own good."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's best friend. "You love her, don't you?" he asked, staring Jiro in the eyes.

He smiled and nodded sadly. "But she loves you," he said. "And every time I see her this happy, I feel content. She hadn't been this happy since her father left them. I'm grateful to you for that."

"When my memory returns," Sesshoumaru started. "I don't know what will happen. I might hurt her. But I can't remain here forever."

Jiro nodded in understanding. "She also told me about that," he said. "I won't hold it against you. She sort of explained to how you were. And she made it clear that she loved you even then."

They saw Kagome wave at them. The girls were already at the water. "Join us! The water is great!" she said and proceeded to splash water at her friends.

Smiling, they both stood up and discarded their shirts. They joined them and played on the water. Soon, the sound of laughter and water splashes filled the air.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Here's the latest chapter... Hope you like it...)

CHAPTER 5: Back to the Past

The following day, the group of friends went back to their homes in Tokyo. Kagome and Sesshoumaru continued on as they did before. They went out and Kagome showed him her world. They trained a lot and by the end of the week, Kagome was stronger. She can effectively use her swords and control her miko powers. She can even channel it to increase her speed and strength.

Kagome knew that it was time to return Sesshoumaru to the past. She sighed. She had gotten stronger and she knew that she can now give him back his memory. Slowly, she padded over to his room and knocked.

A shirtless Sesshoumaru opened the door and she sucked in her breath. It was apparent that he had just come from the shower. He was absolutely breath taking. She decided to make this night memorable for them. For tomorrow, she will give him back to Rin, Jaken and his lands. Tomorrow she would lose him. She pushed those thoughts away and smiled brightly at him.

"Dinner is ready!" she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they went to the table to eat. "What's the occasion?" he asked curiously when he saw a variety of dishes on the table.

Kagome shrugged. "Nothing, I just felt like cooking," she said and went to sit down. "Eat up!"

After eating, they watched movies. Kagome was reluctant to end the night. Because when the night ends, her time with him will also end.

Three movies later, Kagome snuggled to Sesshoumaru's side. This night, she will give him something that she could never give anyone else. She tilted her head to look up at him and she saw him looking down at her. Slowly, he dipped his head down and she closed her eyes. The kiss they shared was passionate, full of longing and love.

"Sess," she whispered hoarsely and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Give me tonight," she said and saw his eyes widen a fraction.

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully, his voice husky with longing. His eyes were burning with desire.

"Yes," she said.

Sesshoumaru carried her up bridal style to her room and gently laid her on the bed. He kissed her slowly at first, teasing her. His lips slowly made their way to her neck where he nipped and teased her more. She moaned her delight as she surrendered herself to the wonderful things that Sesshoumaru is doing with her body.

With all the wonderful things he made her feel, Kagome didn't notice when Sesshoumaru, for a brief instance got his markings and fangs. She dismissed it when he had bit her in the junction between her shoulder and neck. She never knew what it signifies and attributed it to the passion they felt.

(A/N: Gomen! This is my first fan fic and I don't really know how to write lemons. SO for those who expected one, gomen again! Maybe I'll try one day. He he he… But just use your own imagination.,)

Kagome woke up when the sun's rays sprayed through her windows. She felt Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped possessively around her and remembered the night before when she felt his naked skin against hers. He was so gentle with her. It hurt at first but the pain was gone after a short while replaced by the delicious feel of him.

They have done it a thrice that night. Each time was so beautiful and different. She sighed and caressed his cheek. She has this memory of him. And she will forever treasure it in her heart, this week that she had with him.

"Good morning," he whispered when he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," she said smiling. She tried to get up but his arms tightened about her. "You know, it's quite late."

He smiled. "Just a little more time," he said. "Then we will bathe."

Kagome blushed but relented. She did want to revel in this feeling for a little while longer. But it was over all too soon.

She prepared their lunch and cleaned up. Then she turned back to him sadly. "Sesshoumaru," she called out to him. He was looking at the television.

When he saw her sad face, his brows furrowed. "Are you regretting last night?" he asked cautiously.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "I won't regret that ever," she said sadly.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned.

She looked up at him. Tears threatened to fall but she held it all back. "It's time," she whispered, her voice cracking. She took his hands and pressed it at her cheeks, as if memorizing the feel of it. "Know that even after this, I will always love you. Only you." She leaned to him and kissed him tenderly.

Sesshoumaru nodded his understanding. He stood up and walked to his room. He saw his haori, hakama and swords mended and neatly folded on the bed. He changed into it and went back down.

Kagome was wearing jogging pants and sweater. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Her twin katanas were strapped on her waist. She looked so different from the girl he saw on her memories. The little girl was no more. Here stood a determined and strong woman ready to face whatever it is that the Fates will throw at her. She smiled at him and led the way out of the door to the well house.

"Ready?" she asked him as they stood at the edge of the well.

He nodded and wrapped his arms about her as they both jumped at the well. A blue light surrounded them and they landed at the bottom of the well.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the bottom of the well. The sky was clear. He heard her chanting. He saw his hands turn into claws and felt his fangs growing. Then his sense of smell and hearing sharpened. He jumped up from the well with Kagome still wrapped in his arms. When he loosened his grip, she stepped away from him and looked up sadly.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said smiling a sad smile. She gestured him to sit down and he did. "It is time."

"Kagome, I—" he began but he was cut off by her lips.

When she finally broke the kiss she shook her head. "Don't say anything," she pleaded. "I was happy those days that I spent with you. And I will forever keep those memories in my heart forever. I will love no one else but you." With that, she placed her glowing hands against his temples.

Sesshoumaru felt the warmth of her hands against his temples and fell asleep.

Kagome had decided to seal his memories of her world. He might hate her when he remembers everything and she would rather he not remember. When she finished, she touched the pendant she gave him and chanted a spell to protect him. She channeled her miko powers into it and dashed off towards Kaede's hut, a lone tear escaping her eye.

"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru," she whispered and used her miko powers to increase her speed.

She got to the hut faster than usual and saw everyone there.

"Kagome!" they all exclaimed and crowded around her.

Kagome hugged Shippo and dropped down on her knees in front of Rin. "He's back and all right," she said to the girl and hugged her. She stood up and took Rin's hand on her own. Glancing back at her friends, she smiled. "I'll take her to him then I'll be back."

At their nod, she scooped Rin in her arms and ran back to the well where she left Sesshoumaru sleeping. She saw the barrier that erected itself around Sesshoumaru through the pendant and smiled to herself. She placed Rin down and nudged her towards her Lord. "Go on," she encouraged her. "He's just sleeping."

"Won't you come with Rin?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "No," she said and smiled. She stood on the shadows and hid her scent and aura. She saw as the little girl ran to Sesshoumaru and launched herself at the taiyoukai who has stirred. When his eyes opened, the first he saw was Rin crying joyfully.

She watched them disappear to the forest before she went back to the village. It's all over. All she has are those memories they made together. She has to be content with that.

The first person she saw upon arriving at the village was InuYasha. He appeared to be waiting for her. Kagome didn't know how to greet him after how they parted the last time they saw each other. She just stood there looking at him while he did the same.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," InuYasha broke the uncomfortable silence. "For failing to protect you and for being selfish."

Kagome was taken aback at InuYasha's words. He looked so remorseful that her heart went out to him. The tears that she had been keeping at bay suddenly streamed down her face. She ran and launched herself to his arms. "I'm sorry, too," she cried. "I knew you loved Kikyou and I understand that. I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said. You're a very good friend to me."

InuYasha wrapped his arms comfortingly around her small frame. The week that had passed gave him time to think about Kagome. And although he loved Kikyou, he can't afford to lose Kagome's friendship. She was the very first person to accept him as who he was without questions. She had been always there for him despite the callous way he treated her and she always understood him when he suddenly drops everything just to go to Kikyou. "I understand, Kagome," he whispered at her. "I knew you couldn't resist helping anyone in any way you can."

When her tears subsided, Kagome pulled away from him and smiled. "So, how have you been?" she asked as they walked back to Kaede's hut.

"Feh, fine!" InuYasha answered, back to his usual self.

"Good," Kagome nodded happily.

They entered the hut and reunited with their friends. "I'm back!" she exclaimed, pushing away the pain she felt in her heart.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama feeling okay?" Rin asked happily as they walked back towards the Western lands. "Rin was very worried but Kagome-neechan said she would take care of Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru whipped his head to the little girl. "The miko?" he asked carefully. Why can't he remember that? The last thing he remembered was the wench's lost of control. Then… nothing. He just woke up beside the old well, the pleasant scent of sakura blossoms and rain surrounding him.

"Hai!" she said happily. "Rin had been waiting for a week!"

A week. He had been with the miko for a week and he can't remember a single thing. What is going on? They continued their journey in silence. And for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai of the Western Lands is confused and clueless as to what happened to him in that week.

Everything pretty much went to normal. InuYasha and the gang went back to shard hunting. They acted the usual. Kagome and InuYasha bickering, Miroku trying to feel up Sango and ended up being beaten, Shippo and Kirara watching the four with amusement and sometimes joining in the fun.

The first time they witnessed the change in Kagome was when they encountered a group of snake youkai. Everybody was busy fighting and Kagome was cornered by two of the snake youkai. When they finally defeated their opponents, they looked on in horror as the two snake youkai attacked Kagome. But they gasped in surprise when the two youkai collapsed both with severed heads. Kagome was standing, twin katanas in hand glowing pink.

When the shock of the sight wore off, they went over to her as she sheathed the swords expertly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sango asked in awe.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, the look of intense concentration gone from her face. She was back to the old cheerful Kagome as if the femme fatale just a few minute before was a mere figment of their imagination. "I have started training a few months back," she explained which was true. She just didn't tell them that she improved greatly under Sesshoumaru's training. "But this is the first time I've actually tried it."

"You were great, Okaa-san!" Shippo exclaimed and perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes, well," Kagome said in embarrassment. "Heh heh."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. He knows his half-brother's technique anywhere and Kagome was definitely using it although it was revised to accommodate the use of twin katanas instead of a single sword.

"Well, we have to move on and find a place to camp tonight," InuYasha said and led them to a clearing near a hot spring.

"I'm going for a bath!" Kagome exclaimed when they were all settled.

"I'll go with you," Sango said. "And, you, houshi, stay here!" she glared at Miroku.

"I will never dream of following you," he said innocently.

Kagome snorted. "Try anything and I'll show you how much I learned," she threatened the monk who paled.

Sango and Kagome went to the spring giggling at the monk's reaction.

They settled in at the hot spring, grateful for the peace and quiet and the soothing feel of the warm water in their muscles. Kagome closed her eyes and saw the image of Sesshoumaru. She looked up at the star-filled sky and still she saw his face, his handsome face and felt the familiar squeezing in her heart.

_Cause I can see your face every time I gaze against those skies  
Then I'd cry 'cause it feels so right  
But you can never be mine_

A tear slipped from Kagome's eyes as she sang the song to herself. It fits her situation well. And despite her effort to hide her loneliness, she just couldn't. She sobbed to her hands.

"Kagome-chan," Sango called as she wrapped her arms around her friend. She heard Kagome sing softly before she broke down. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Sango-chan, I love him," she whispered brokenly. "Even though in my heart I know that he will be forever out of my reach."

Sango was concerned. Her friend had never broken down like this before. She always thought that Kagome had long ago accepted that InuYasha will always love Kikyou. Kagome deserved better. She was always so sweet and caring, always happy and fun to be with. This is a whole new Kagome she is seeing. She looked so broken.

"Please, don't tell anyone about this," Kagome pleaded to her friend. "I can't have them worrying about me. There are so few shards left to find and I don't want this getting in the way."

Sango nodded and they washed up and went back to camp.

It has been a week since Sesshoumaru got back to his castle. And still he has no clue as to what happened in the week that he supposedly spent with the little miko. But he cannot disregard the fact that she was the one who took care of him.

_I will love no one else but you_. Those words kept coming back to him and he doesn't know why. He can't even remember hearing it.

Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head and went to his dojo. He looked at the swords and his eyes wandered over to a pair of beautifully crafted twin katanas. It was a pair forged from a single fang of his when he was just a boy. He used to train with it as a boy because both were light. It has been a long time since he used it and he doubt he'll ever use it again. Maybe it would be a good token of gratitude to what the miko did for him. He can't understand why he chose that. It just felt right.

He carefully placed the katana in their respectful sheaths and placed it in a box. Tomorrow, he will give it to the miko.

Kagome couldn't sleep. It has been more than a week since she last saw Sesshoumaru. She would often walk alone at night, telling everyone that she needed it and that she can take care of herself. Although reluctant to let her go, they have noticed the constant loneliness that seems to surround her aura and they were concerned. Whatever it was, she wouldn't tell them anything.

She walked and ended up at a clearing where white flowers bloomed abundantly. Lying down on her back, she gazed at the stars and saw the face of the man she had given her heart and soul to. A bittersweet smile graced her lips as the memories of the times they had came back to her. It always made her feel a little better. Suddenly, she felt a strong familiar aura approaching her. Kagome came to a sitting position and looked at the direction of the aura. Her heart rate sped up in hope and anticipation.

Soon the figure she had long to see emerged from the shadows. Kagome stood up shakily and gazed lovingly at the demon lord that held her whole being.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered, her eyes began to mist.

The regal taiyoukai slowly approached her. He stopped s few feet before her, his face and eyes emotionless. "I have been informed that you were the one who cared for me when I was injured," he said tonelessly.

Kagome's heart sank. She had hope that he remembered. She mentally shook her head. "Hai," she whispered.

"Accept this as a token of my gratitude," he said and gave her a box. Then he left in a blur of white.

She looked down at the box in her hand. Laying the box down on the grass, she opened it and saw two katanas in similar sheaths. She lovingly caressed it and unsheathed both. Her heart skipped a beat. They were twin katanas beautifully made. The blades gleamed and the hilts were made of ivory and silver. She gently sheathed them again and tied them at her waist. With a smile on her face, she walked back to their camp.

InuYasha immediately saw her new katanas. "Where did that come from?" he asked her curiously.

"Your half-brother gave it to me as a token of gratitude," she whispered.

He nodded and approached her. "That is something he will do," he commented. "He feels honor-bound to give you something in return."

"Can we see it?" Miroku asked, curious.

Kagome deftly unsheathed the swords and held it in her hands. Moonlight illuminated the beautiful blades and Sango gasped.

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"And they're light," Kagome said happily. "I think I can move better with these." She swung it a little and was shocked that a blast of air came from the blade.

"They're not just simple swords," InuYasha commented. He recognized those swords. He had seen Sesshoumaru using it when they were young. "Those twin katanas were forged from one of Sesshoumaru's fangs. That was his when he was young. It gives off a blast of air that can cut almost through anything."

Shippo hopped on Kagome's shoulder. "Why would he give it to Kagome?" the kit asked curiously.

"I dunno," InuYasha said and went back to his tree. But in his mind, he was thinking along the same lines. And he can't help but think of what happened in the week that Sesshoumaru spent with Kagome. Something changed in Kagome and he just can't figure out what it was.

Everybody went back to their places. Kagome however felt so happy that sleep eluded her more. _His fang, something of his. I have something of his,_ she mused.

Sesshoumaru for his part was again confused. He never expected the expression on the miko's face when he saw her. There was hope and longing in her expression and her eyes misted, as if she actually wanted to see him.

He shook his head. That's impossible. Why would she want to see him? But what confused him more was the urge he felt to touch her. It was as if he wanted to see her. That's ridiculous. She was but a lowly human. But her scent is so different from a human. She smells like rain and sakura blossoms, so very relaxing.

Growling in frustration, Sesshoumaru went out of the balcony to gaze out but the image of the miko plagued him. Her bright blue eyes seemed so deep and full of warmth. Anyone could get lost in them.

Then he felt the pendant he wore. Where did this come from? He touched it and felt himself relax. He walked back to the bed. But before he finally drifted off to sleep, a voice whispered in his head, _I will love no one else but you._


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Wow! I can't believe I got all those responses. I was so touched and I thought my heart would burst. You all definitely made my day. I almost cried, you know... He he he... And here I almost got discouraged. When I posted it at another site, someone criticized it. And man, it really sucks big time. Really cruel. But Since you really like it, I am honor-bound to update as soon as I possibly can. However, my updates may not be as soon as I would like it to be because I am no longer a jobless bum... He he he.. I'll be starting my very first work next week! I'm so nervous... But here's the next chapter... Hope you like it!)

CHAPTER 6: Dreams

_When I'm with you, I feel safe…_

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open. What was that place? Why was he with the miko in that strange place? And why did she say those words to him? What does that dream mean? All those questions came rushing to the demon lord as he stood up and gazed at the still dark sky.

The dream seemed so real. He even smells her scent and hears her voice. He shook his head. The place was not anywhere he had been and the things around were completely foreign. But somehow, it all felt familiar. Even the feelings he felt while holding the miko in his arms in the dream. This is absurd! He would never dare touch a human! Let alone his half-breed half-brother's wench! No matter how nice she smells or how beautiful those blue eyes of hers are… Damn it! These thoughts should not be entertained!

Realizing that he can no longer go back to sleep, Sesshoumaru decided to go out. Maybe he will even find a youkai to fight. He needs to take out all this frustration.

Not knowing where to go, he allowed his feet to guide him, reveling on the feel of the cold breeze. Soon, an image of a young girl with a beautiful blue eyes and dazzling smile began to plague his thoughts. He growled in annoyance as he tried to block the image out, to no avail.

He was so deep in thought that he missed the scent of sakura blossoms and rain. When he finally noticed the scent, he was already at a clearing and at the middle of the clearing is the one woman who had been haunting him.

She was sitting on a rock. Her eyes were closed and she appears to be meditating. She was glowing a little with her miko powers. A pang of longing made its way to his consciousness but he immediately dismissed it.

Since Kagome came back to the feudal era she had been trying to control her miko powers. Aside from her nightly walks alone, she wakes up just before dawn to train herself in both her katanas and her miko powers.

She often thought back to the time when she lost control of her powers. She had not hurt her friends that time but it will not always be the same. Whether she likes it or not, she may hurt someone dear to her. Having a very unpredictable amount of power is not good. It must be controlled.

It has been four days since the day Sesshoumaru gave her the swords and she had learned to use its attack. She smiled at the memory of the handsome youkai.

Suddenly, she felt the powerful presence of a powerful youkai. Her heart rate increased. She opened her eyes slowly, as if afraid that her imagination was playing tricks on her. But her heart skipped a beat as her sapphire blue eyes stared back at golden eyes she had been dreaming every night and thinking of every waking hour of the day. "Sesshoumaru…" she whispered, as if he would disappear if she said the name aloud.

Kagome stayed rooted to the spot, staring at the regal demon she loved with all her heart. She was afraid that if she moved, he would leave. Her eyes misted involuntarily. How she missed him!

"Miko," he called in his cold emotionless voice.

Her heart sank but she pushed it away. What did she expect? Still, she hoped he would at least call her by her name. She sighed and got up. "What brings you here, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she forced herself to sound her usual self.

He scoffed at her and she can't help the hurt she felt at that. "My business is my own, miko," he said coldly.

"You could at least call me by my name," Kagome huffed in annoyance to hide the pain she felt. "My name is Kagome."

"I would call you whatever I want," he retorted, eyes narrowing at her.

Kagome took a deep breath as she felt her heart clench painfully. No, she wouldn't let him see her cry. "Whatever, Lord Fluffy," she sneering and began to walk back to their camp but before she could take another step, she felt herself thrown back to a tree, claws around her throat. Her eyes widened as she saw the anger in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You will not dismiss me, wench," he said menacingly.

She felt her heart shatter to a million pieces. Her eyes misted but she closed them, still not allowing the powerful demon see her weakness. She then felt his hands drop to his sides. Opening her eyes, she saw confusion in those golden orbs before he stepped away from her and quickly disappeared from her sight.

When she was sure he was gone, Kagome ran to the hot springs and went in quickly after stripping off her clothes. Once there, she let out all the pain she felt in soul-wracking sobs.

It hurt to be treated badly by the man you love. But it was even worse when he can't remember the times you spent with him. She cried and cried. For her battered heart, for her memories and for what could have been. It was her choice to seal his memory and she would have to live with it. Besides, it was for the best. Sesshoumaru hated humans. It would be easier for him to go back to his life if he doesn't remember. But it really hurts. No matter how much she convinced herself, it hurts.

"Kagome-chan," a faint whisper snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.

She quickly ducked her head under the water to hide the tears. She forced a smile and looked at her friend. "Sango-chan!" she said cheerfully. "I didn't realize you were there."

Sango had woken up and realized Kagome gone. She went to the hot springs and witnessed how her friend sobbed her heart out. She felt pity for her friend. She must really be suffering. Stripping off her clothes, she joined Kagome. Smiling tenderly, she approached Kagome and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She laid the girl's head on her shoulder and stroked it gently.

"You don't have to pretend around me," she said tenderly as she stroked Kagome's hair. "I know it's hard to keep it all inside. You're like a sister to me. Know that I will always be her."

Kagome wrapped her hands around her friend and sobbed. "Sango-chan, it hurts…" she said in between sobs. "I-I made the decision… I know it's for the best but it really sucks…"

Hearing her friend's words, Sango became confused. Why exactly is she crying? It doesn't seem to be because of InuYasha. "Kagome-chan, you can talk to me if you want," she said hesitantly.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered. "I love him. Dear Kami, I love him…" she whispered and sobbed again.

Sango was dumbfounded. She didn't expect that revelation.

Sadness… Loneliness… Those were the feelings he sensed from the miko during their short interlude. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. The first time she saw him in the clearing, her scent was laced with happiness. It was as if she was happy to see him. But that's not possible, he rationalized.

And when he had his claws around her throat, he didn't smell fear from her. There was only loneliness and sadness. Why is that? She should have been afraid for her life. But what confused him more was what he felt.

When he saw the pain in her eyes, he wanted to hold her in his arms and make it all go away. Why the hell would he want to do that? Better yet, why the hell would he care? But seeing the pain and smelling the tears that she had been keeping at bay, he felt guilty for causing it. The vulnerable look in her eyes was fleeting… But it was full of happiness… longing… and sadness all at the same time.

He mentally shook his head. That woman confuses him to no end. She makes him feel the things he had not felt in centuries. And he doesn't need those damned feelings! He is the most powerful youkai, he is feared by most and he doesn't need anyone.

"It's about damn time you came back!" InuYasha said when Sango and Kagome emerged after taking a bath. "We have better things to do than taking a bath."

It had taken Kagome a while before she calmed down enough. She had told Sango everything except her last night with Sesshoumaru. It had help ease the pain a little knowing someone understands and now the she had someone to talk to. Sango had promised not to tell anyone.

"For Kami's sake! It's still early. What are you ranting about?" Sango said indignantly. "We've been looking for shards for almost two weeks and we deserve a break, you know!"

"Feh!" InuYasha spat. "The sooner we get the shards, the better!"

Kagome sighed. "There are very few shards left to find," she said. "I have almost half of it and Naraku has a little more than we have. I think there are only a few more out there. Probably three more not counting Kouga's and Kohaku's."

"Then let's go find them!" InuYasha said impatiently.

Irritation bubbled inside Kagome. "If you're so keen on finding them then go!" she said angrily. "Nobody is stopping you!"

Everybody except Sango was shocked at Kagome's outburst. She knew the strain she was in and understands that InuYasha's constant nagging could really become too much. InuYasha was just too insensitive to care.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed. "Have you forgotten who broke the shards in the first place?" he said nastily.

Sango gasped at that. The baka is hurting Kagome more! "InuYasha," she admonished threateningly.

They saw Kagome's shoulders visibly slumped, the fight had gone out of her. Pain was evident in her eyes. Miroku noticed this. Ever since she came back more than a week ago, her usually bright blue eyes were clouded. He had observed her and found pain and loneliness in those eyes in certain unguarded times. And InuYasha was not helping either. "Maybe we should have a break," he suggested.

"No," Kagome sighed. "He's right. It is my duty to get the shards." There was defeat and bitterness in her voice. "The sooner I get it all together, the sooner I can go back to my life."

Miroku and Sango flinched at that. This was the first time Kagome talked about her plans after the jewel hunt and after destroying Naraku. They looked at InuYasha to gauge his reaction and saw his shock as well.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked tentatively.

"What did it sound like?" she said coldly, very similar to Sesshoumaru's tone. Her face was expressionless and they shivered at the coldness in her eyes. "After everything, I'm going back to my life. The only reason I have in coming back here is my duty, is it not? And after that, what reason do I have to come back?"

InuYasha was stricken with her words and he knew it was his entire fault. "Do what you like, bitch," he said even though he wanted to apologize and ask her to stay.

Kagome nodded and packed. "Then let's go," she said without emotion and led the way deeper into the forest.

Naraku's eyes glowed at the news. It appears that InuYasha and the miko are not getting along well. This is becoming interesting.

His shoji door open and in came the person who would love that news. "Kikyou," he breathed and sneered at the undead priestess. "I believe I have very good news for you."

Cool brown eyes looked expressionlessly back at the hanyou.

"Your beloved hanyou and your reincarnation seem to be not getting along well," he began. "This could be your chance to get rid of her once and for all. And get InuYasha back."

"You are certain?" Kikyou asked, eyes narrowed.

The evil hanyou chuckled. "Yes," he said in satisfaction. "Why don't you give them a visit?"

The miko nodded and left, leaving Naraku to think. The night after she lost control, he had been thinking more and more of the reincarnation. He had not expected her to be that powerful, more powerful, it seems than Kikyou had ever been. Perhaps he had underestimated this small slip of a child. She had even been able to damage his body that night. He spent a week repairing himself and at the same time thinking. He must have her.

With that thought, Naraku smiled evilly and made himself comfortable.

Another one of those blasted dreams. Sesshoumaru lay on his huge bed, staring at the ceiling. He can still vividly remember the dream. He remembered the taste of her sweet lips, the musical sounds she made in her pleasure, the feel of her naked skin against his own… And the complete abandon of her response to his touch.

That miko. What did she do to him? He can't forget her face, her smile, he eyes. The harder he tries, the more persistent the image became.

Sesshoumaru felt the beginning of a headache. Unconsciously, he touched the pendant on his neck. He can't remember how it came to his possession but for the life of him, he hasn't taken it off. It gave him a comforting feeling and touching it now, he felt himself relax.

His brows furrowed. He has to get rid of the thoughts of this miko. She is becoming a nuisance to him.

Swinging his feet off the bed, he dressed and went out. Walking out to the garden, he saw Rin running straight at him. She was wearing her usual smile and the image of the miko popped out, wearing the same smile and twinkle in her eyes. He mentally shook his head. Damn woman should get out of his mind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said happily as she latched herself on his leg. "Can Rin visit Kagome-neechan and Shippo?" she asked hopefully.

He patted the girl's head. "Not now," he said and saw the girl's face fell. He sighed. "Maybe some other time," he said.

She brightened immediately. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said happily and ran off to pick flowers.

He watched his young ward a moment. But he still can't help thinking about the miko. She intrigued him. He remembered the times that he had saved her. Still, he has no clue as to why he had been saving her in the first place. And he remembered the night she gave back his arm. She had collapsed after the use of so much of her untrained powers. He scoffed. Weak, pathetic human…

But he also remembers how she looked like while she slept against his tail after the ordeal. When she had lost consciousness after the ordeal, he wrapped his tail around her small frame to ward of the chill. He had watched her sleep peacefully and snuggled closer to his tail. He left her when she saw her stir and he followed her back to her companions in the trees. Back at her camp, she was greeted by his foolish half-brother who became extremely angry when he smelled his scent on the miko.

Flashback

"Where the hell have you been?" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly. "Around," she said.

InuYasha grabbed her arm. "Don't give me that crap," he said and narrowed his eyes. He leaned closer and sniffed. "Why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?" he exploded immediately.

Everyone had woken up at that and looked curiously at Kagome.

"Then maybe I was with him," she said acidly.

The hanyou shook her harshly. Pain was evident in her eyes but she never cried out or whimpered, even at the face of InuYasha's anger. "What were you doing with that bastard?" he asked dangerously.

The miko looked him straight in the eyes, defiance clear in those blue orbs. "None of your damn business," she hissed and snatched her arm back.

"What?" InuYasha asked incredulously.

"I don't ask what you're doing with Kikyou," she said calmly. "So don't expect me to tell you everything."

"Leave Kikyou out of this," InuYasha said dangerously. "Besides, she would never consort with the enemy."

Kagome scoffed at this. "You mean Naraku isn't our enemy? And here I thought we were supposed to destroy him," she said sarcastically. "Don't worry, next time I see Naraku, I'll invite him to dinner."

The enraged hanyou stalked the miko who held her ground and glared back. "Kikyou would never work with that filthy scum," he said forcefully, willing Kagome to take back what she said.

"Whatever," she said in a bored tone. "Keep telling yourself that."

InuYasha was now visibly shaking. "Bitch," he spat. "What were you doing with Sesshoumaru?" he asked again.

"Fine, if you really must know," she said rolling her eyes. "I gave him back his arm. Happy now?"

That declaration was followed by a stunned silence due to several factors. For one, they didn't know Kagome could do that and Sesshoumaru is InuYasha's enemy for another.

"You what?!" InuYasha asked incredulously.

Kagome just crossed her arms on her chest and lifted her chin up in disdain. "I gave him back his arm," she repeated. "What? You didn't think I could do it? Figures. You always underestimated me."

"Why the hell would you do that?" InuYasha asked, more pissed than ever.

The miko arched her eyebrow at him. "Because I want to," she said without hesitation. "Got a problem with that?" she challenged.

"He is our enemy!" InuYasha argued.

"No," Kagome said forcefully. "He is YOUR enemy. Not mine. In fact, he had saved me quite a couple of times when you left me to be raped by a raging youkai, when you left me in Naraku's clutches, and when you left me to fend for myself with that bear youkai." There was bitterness in her voice.

"It's not my fault you're weak!" InuYasha screamed.

"And it's not my fault you're so hung up with a dead bitch who would drag you to hell with her at the first opportunity," she retorted.

"You're just jealous of Kikyou! She had always been more powerful than you," InuYasha said.

Kagome snorted again. "Yeah, right," she said derisively. "Like I would be jealous of a rotting corpse."

"Take that back!" InuYasha was now very enraged.

"No, it's the truth and if you can't accept it, that's your problem," she said. "And I did give Sesshoumaru his arm. It was my decision to make and I made it. Deal with it. I have no time for your tantrums. He was there for me when you broke your promise to protect me. So don't give me that crap about Sesshoumaru being my enemy because honestly, he's not. Just get off my back." She all said this calmly and walked away.

End Flashback

He almost smiled at the thought. No, she is not weak. And he can still clearly remember the way she had handled InuYasha. But most importantly, she had stood up for him. Maybe he should give her more credit. He looked back at their most recent encounter. And her aura seemed different now. The miko seemed more collected and more in control. He felt her power. It was like a coiled spring. Idly, he wondered how strong she really is now. It appears that she had been training.

He stood up and decided to patrol his lands. In the back of his mind, a small voice hoped that he would run to the miko…

Three weeks. It had been that long since she last saw Sesshoumaru. She misses him terribly and she can't help but think back to the times she had with him in her time. Every time this would happen, a bittersweet smile will come upon her lips. She was unaware of this and was also oblivious to the fact that Sango and Miroku had noticed these moments. Luckily, they had left Shippo back with Kaede because he would be distressed at Kagome's depression.

InuYasha would often notice Kagome's lapses but he kept it to himself. But deep down, he was also concerned. The girl who always had a sweet cheerful smile that could light up a room was no longer there. It was replaced by the melancholy girl who would give them bittersweet smiles. He misses the Kagome he once knew.

Sango's heart went out to her friend. She had again fallen in love with the wrong man, or youkai for this matter. Of all the people to love, it had to be Sesshoumaru, the coldest and ruthless youkai in the land. She sighed. But he sounded so different went Kagome talked about him during their hot spring breaks.

Miroku had been thinking along the same lines. This Kagome was different from the one they were used to. She would still banter and joke around with them. But the cloud in her eyes was always there. Her smiles never reached her eyes.

They were brought back from their thoughts when Kagome stilled.

"Shards," Kagome whispered as she tensed.

Everybody stopped and went on their defensive positions. They further tensed when they heard Kagome hissed. "Naraku," she whispered, her voice laced with venom.

"Very good, miko," the said hanyou said laughing. He appeared before Kagome without his usual baboon pelt. His handsome yet sinister face so close to Kagome as he sneered. "I see you're getting stronger."

"Get away from her," InuYasha yelled.

Kagome didn't move, her eyes focused on Naraku. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, her hands poised on her weapons.

"You," the hanyou whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. He then jumped back as InuYasha ran towards them. He laughed maniacally and didn't break eye contact with Kagome who didn't move or flinch but stared back defiantly.

She unsheathed her swords and went into a battle stance.

Naraku laughed as he sent tentacles towards them. "Did you think you could defeat me?" he asked as the others joined in the fray. He then proceeded to send many tentacles at Kagome while keeping the others busy.

A horde of demons then came and made everything difficult. Through all the chaos, Naraku was able to get closer to Kagome. "So very different from the miko before," he said to her as he continued to attack. "Come with me and I will make you my mate," he said lowly at her ear.

Kagome smirked. "That thought disgusts me," she spat.

"I wonder," Naraku began. "Is it because of InuYasha... or a certain Demon Lord," he said and watched in fascination as the young woman's eyes narrowed. He knew it! There was something going on between the Western Lord and InuYasha's miko. Now, what to do with that information?

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she fought off his tentacles. "I will never touch a filthy monster like you."

"We will see about that," he laughed as he attacked with his tentacles all at once. Some of his tentacles were destroyed by her miko powers but a few was able to get through and pierce her flesh, particularly on the shoulders and leg. "Did you think you can fend me off on your own? You might be powerful but not that powerful."

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed as he heard Kagome's ear piercing scream of pain. He saw him impaled on a tree with two of Naraku's tentacles. He was about to run to her when he was waylaid by more demons. "Bastard! Let her go!" he screamed again as he tried hard to fight off the demons in his path to get to Kagome.

Naraku just laughed and leaned closer to Kagome. "You can't fight me," he whispered. "Be mine."

"Never," Kagome hissed and bit back another scream as another tentacle was impaled on her other shoulder. Her vision is becoming blurry. She fought for consciousness. She would be in deeper trouble if she lost consciousness now. But the loss of blood was too much, she felt herself slipping away. Before her eyes finally closed, she heard a roar and she smiled as she thought, _Sesshoumaru…_

Still no clues. Sesshoumaru's frustration had been mounting in the past three weeks. It had been that long since he had seen the miko. And it had been that long that he had been wracking his mind, trying to remember the week he had spent under the care of the girl. And those blasted dreams are not helping his confusion.

As usual, he was walking around his lands to get rid of the tension. He found that he had been doing it more often than usual. He growled. He can't understand what is happening and he doesn't appreciate being clueless. He, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, is never clueless… Until now…

He stiffened. His pendant is glowing a bright pink. Touching it, he felt pain in his chest. His eyes started to bleed red and his fangs elongated. He didn't know what was happening but his youkai was getting out of control. Sesshoumaru tried to fight it but to no avail. For some reason, it was so enraged that control was impossible. Giving in, he let his youkai take over. As he transformed into his inu form, he howled and took off to the sky.

Kagome…

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Just thought I'd try it... I'll update as soon as I can... Before I start work! I promise!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Gosh! I can't believe you're reviews. Never expected this much appreciation especially since this is my very first fanfic and I never planned on sharing it with others until my boyfriend told me I would never know if it's good if I don't! I'm sooo happy and I'm glad I shared it with you! I can die happily! hehehe... but not yet... haven't finish my story and I can't leave you guys with an unfinish one. I love you all too much! And because you made me happy, I decided to update sooner than I expected. I practically didn't sleep to finish this chapter. And since I don't really know when I will update next time, I rushed it. Hope it didn't affect the quality though. As for Sesshoumaru regaining his sealed memories, of course he will and I already have it all planned. But that's for another day. Thanks for the suggestion. I kinda considered it but it's going to disrupt the ending I have planned so sorry, can't use it. But it was pretty good. Love y'all!)

CHAPTER 7: Accidental Lady

Finally, Kagome had succumbed to the blackness. Naraku laughed and removed the tentacles impaling the young miko. He wrapped a tentacle around her limp form and faced her friends who stared in horror at the bleeding body of Kagome.

"Do not worry yourselves needlessly," he said triumphantly. "The miko is merely unconscious. Now, I will have her."

"Get your filthy hands off her!" InuYasha yelled attempting to get past the horde of demons. Just then, they heard a howl and the wind picked up.

Miroku was the one to first spot the approaching huge silver dog. "Sesshoumaru!" he said as he stared in awe at the majestic creature. It descended swiftly and swiped at the demons, stopping directly above Naraku and Kagome.

Sango gasped. They have never seen Sesshoumaru this way. He was enraged as he growled menacingly at Naraku.

InuYasha was dumbfounded. Sesshoumaru saving them is one thing to be shocked about but the state he was in was infinitely more surprising. His half-brother always suppresses his youkai and seeing him now made him realize that his brother is out-of-control. Something that he has never seen happen before.

Eyes bleeding, Sesshoumaru gave another mightly howl before attacking Naraku. No matter how many tentacles he used to attack the demon lord, it was deflected and swiped. The fury of the attack was evident. Soon enough, the large dog was able to give a swipe at Naraku's puppet and it disappeared, leaving only a wooden doll at its wake.

Everybody looked in astonishment. Finally, they glanced at Kagome's immobile form. Sango, Miroku and InuYasha was about to run to her when Sesshoumaru stood on their way and growled menacingly. They stood rooted to the spot as they saw that the rage still burned in the demon's eyes. With one last final growl, Sesshoumaru turned to the seemingly lifeless miko. The three tensed as they watch him approach the unconscious woman, expecting him to kill her. But they were further stunned when the huge dog whimpered and licked Kagome. He then proceeded to nuzzle her tenderly.

"What the hell," InuYasha whispered, amazed at what he is seeing.

All eyes focused on Kagome as she groaned and slowly fluttered her eyes open. They saw a real smile grace her lips when she saw the silver dog nuzzling her. "Sesshoumaru, you came," she whispered, her eyes twinkled in happiness. Something they haven't seen in weeks.

Their jaws dropped open when this seemed to calm Sesshoumaru. With a great gust of wind, the demon lord reverted back to his humanoid form. He kneeled down beside Kagome and gently turned her head and set aside the collar of her shirt. There, between the junction of her neck and shoulder is the mating mark of the demon lord. "My mate," he said coldly.

"Mate?!" InuYasha exclaimed incredulously, snapping out of his astonishment. "What do you mean mate?" he said approaching them.

Sesshoumaru straightened and looked at his half-brother coldly. "Precisely what I said," he answered. "She is my mate."

Kagome looked at them confused. "I-I don't understand," she whispered tiredly. "I c-can't be your mate."

The demon lord looked at her. "Then how do you explain the mating mark on your person?" he asked indifferently. "And I assure you, that is my mating mark."

Sango ran to Kagome and slid her shirt slightly to get a better look. "It is a mating mark," she said in astonishment. "I had thought it was nothing. I haven't looked that closely." It was faint but a crescent moon was starting to become visible encasing bite marks.

"H-How did this happen?" InuYasha asked.

"I-I-" Kagome started but her vision blurred and she again lost consciousness.

InuYasha was about to pick her up when Sesshoumaru growled. "Keep your hands off my mate," he said menacingly and gathered Kagome in his arms. "My castle is not very far from here. You may follow." With that, the demon Lord had called on his youki cloud and flew to his castle, leaving the shard hunters to follow at their own speed.

Sesshoumaru arrived at his castle and began to order the servants around. Carrying Kagome, he went straight to his chambers and laid her pale form on his huge bed. He began to remove her blood stained clothes. When the servants arrived, he cleaned away all the dirt and blood on her. It took a while to stop the bleeding. After he had taken care of her injuries and clothing her, he stood to wait for his half-brother and his companions. He had no doubt they would come.

Now, looking at her unconscious form he contemplated the events. They are mated and he can't remember how it happened. This is a development that he found highly annoying. He had never entertained the thought of taking a mate. There was no need. And now he found out he is mated. To a human, no less.

Frustrated, he let out a growl and wanted to hate the miko who was responsible to all this problems. But no matter how he tried, he just can't find it in him to hate her.

He was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Enter," he said authoritatively.

Jaken entered huffing and his eyes bugged at the sight of the human miko on the demon lord's bed. He appeared to have forgotten his purpose and was reminded of it when Sesshoumaru called him. "M-My Lord," the toad youkai began as he bowed down. "Your half-brother has arrived demanding your presence."

The taiyoukai glanced at the miko and moved to go out the door, his faithful servant following closely behind. They entered a room and found the miko's two human companions sitting uncomfortably while InuYasha was pacing. They all looked up when they heard the shoji closed.

"It's about damn time!" InuYasha immediately yelled. "Where's Kagome?! What did you do to her?!" he demanded.

"InuYasha," Sango gently admonished and gave a polite bow. "Lord Sesshoumaru, may we inquire about Kagome?"

Miroku also bowed and Sesshoumaru acknowledge the respect they gave him and inclined his head. "Lady Kagome is sleeping," he said calmly. Odd, the way he acknowledges her as his lady feels right.

"Give her back to us!" InuYasha demanded, glaring at his half-brother.

Sesshoumaru glared back. "That is impossible," he answered coolly. "Circumstances dictate that she stay with me."

"The hell she will!" the hanyou yelled furiously. "You hate humans and now you're telling me you mated with one."

"Ask the taijiya," Sesshoumaru said, pretending to be control even though he was also confused inside. "She saw the mark."

Eyes focused on Sango. "Yes," she whispered. "I have noticed bite marks on her neck and dismissed it until today. I didn't notice the faint crescent moon until today, when Sesshoumaru-sama has pointed it out."

"But how did this happen?" Miroku asked.

"You must have marked her on the week that you stayed with her," Sango answered, looking straight at the demon lord.

He nodded. "Indeed," he answered indifferently.

"Then why didn't you get her until now?" Miroku asked.

"That is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru answered.

InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. "This is stupid!" he exclaimed. "She can't be your mate!"

"But you see, she already is," Sesshoumaru answered. "She is already mine." With that, he stood up. "You may stay until MY mate awoke." He left and went back to his chambers.

Mine. The miko is now his. He walked back to the chambers contemplating again on the events. His youkai had gone out-of-control when it felt its mate in danger. Although he could not remember anything, his youkai does. Maybe that would explain the pull he felt towards the miko. They were mates.

Upon entering his chambers, Sesshoumaru was assaulted by the smell of sakura blossoms and rain. At least she smells good for a human, he thought bitterly to himself. He looked at her still form. His father would probably be laughing at his grave. He, Sesshoumaru, who vowed to hate all humans is now mated to one. Angered flared inside him. How dare this human trap him! But no matter the circumstances, she is his mate and he is honor-bound to acknowledge her as such.

His eyes focused on her when she mumbled in her sleep. "Sess," she whispered lovingly.

Sesshoumaru's brows knitted. She is dreaming of him. What could have occurred during his stay with her? Besides him claiming her as his mate, that is. The thought still irked him but as he looked at her peacefully sleeping face, he couldn't help but admire the beauty she possesses.

He would have to talk to her once she regains consciousness. He has to know.

The sun filtering through her eyelids and the chirping of birds slowly made it to Kagome's consciousness. Despite the pain she feels all over her body, she felt good and comfortable. The feel of silk on her skin was very nice.

Silk? Her brows furrowed and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked. The ceiling was high and had a mural of a huge silver dog. Her eyes widened as realization sunk in and the memories flowed back to her. Sesshoumaru had saved her and maybe this is his place. And he called her mate? Her brows furrowed again and she bit her lip. Or was that a dream?

"I see you're awake," a familiar cool masculine voice said from her right.

Kagome's heart fluttered as she slowly let her gaze settle on the man she loved looking intently at her as he stood by the fireplace. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered with longing and confusion. She saw him stiffen and she bit her lip and tried to get up. "T-Thank you for saving me. I-I will be going back to my friends now," she said and began to sit up but collapsed back to the bed panting as intense pain shot through her shoulders and leg.

The demon lord had approached and was staring disdainfully at her. "You are not yet well enough," he said stoically.

She groaned in pain. "I am sorry for the inconvenience," she whispered as she looked away from the disgust she saw in his eyes. He must think I am really weak.

"I will call your friends," he just said and left.

Kagome was left to think about her situation. She was very happy that Sesshoumaru came to rescue her. But she was also confused as to the reason behind it. Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation before she again lost consciousness. Are they really mated? No. It couldn't be. Could it?

She was brought back from her musings when the door opened and Sango with Miroku and InuYasha rushed at her side. Sesshoumaru stayed at the open door to observe.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Sango asked worriedly as she quickly went to her side. She took Kagome's hand in hers and stroked it.

She smiled at them. "I'm fine, Sango-chan," she reassured her frantic friend. "Just a little weak and aching."

Miroku approached and placed his hand on Sango's shoulder to calm her. "We are glad you are okay," he said sincerely and glanced at the demon lord. "If it weren't for Sesshoumaru-sama, you would have been taken by Naraku."

"You have a lot of explaining to do," InuYasha interjected hotly and was about to approach Kagome when a threatening growl from Sesshoumaru stopped him. He glared at his brother. "Keep outta this!" he spat.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. "You will refrain from talking to my mate in that disrespectful manner," he said coldly.

"She is not your mate!" InuYasha insisted.

"I thought we have already established that she is," Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

Kagome was at a lost. "Mate?" she asked. "Can somebody please explain all this to me?" she pleaded.

Everyone looked at her, surprised evident in their faces, well, except for Sesshoumaru who remained emotionless. She looked at each faces, hoping to find something that will tell her that what Sesshoumaru just said was not true. This is the last thing she wanted for Sesshoumaru. Her heart sank when their faces indicated that they were completely serious.

Seeing that Kagome was completely baffled, Sesshoumaru approached her, a mirror in his hand. He slipped the kimono off her shoulders a little. "Look," he silently commanded the miko who just looked at him in confusion.

"Those are bite marks," she said. "I still don't get it."

"Look closely, Kagome-chan," Sango said. "Can't you see the faint silver crescent moon where the bite marks lay?"

They saw when realization dawned on Kagome as her beautiful blue eyes widened and then clouded. She looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking intently at her reaction. "I am so sorry," she whispered to him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I didn't know."

"Could you leave us for a while?" Sango asked the three males. Her eyes leveled with the demon lord who nodded when he saw the concern on her eyes.

"Wait just a—" InuYasha started to protest but he was cut off by Miroku.

"Let them talk," the monk said. "We can ask her later."

InuYasha grudgingly conceded when he saw the distress on Kagome's face. His eyes softened. "Okay," he said and turned away.

"Sango-chan, what have I done?" Kagome asked in despair when she felt that the others are out-of-hearing range.

Sango stroked Kagome's hair. "Did you two, you know?" she asked Kagome timidly, blushing furiously.

Kagome nodded tentatively. "But I honestly didn't know this will happen," she said desperately. "This is the last thing I want to do. I wanted him to go back to his life without the burden of remembering the times he spent with me. And now, this! He must really hate me now."

"He didn't ask you to be his mate?" Sango asked.

Closing her eyes, Kagome let the tears fall. "No," she whispered. "When he… When he… bit me, I didn't know… I just thought it was j-just n-nothing. What can I do? Is there a way to break out of this?" she said, confused.

Sango shook her head. "I am afraid not," she said. "Inu youkai mate for life. Only the death of one of you will free the other."

"Oh," Kagome said sadly.

"Why are you so sad?" Sango asked the girl gently. "You should be happy. You love him, after all."

Tears streamed down her face. "B-But he doesn't love me," she whispered sadly. "And he may hate me because of this. I don't think I will be able to stand it if he hates me."

"What if he asks you what happened?" Sango asked, concerned for her friend.

"I don't know," she said. "I just don't know." Kagome sobbed until she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and Miroku were waiting patiently at Sesshoumaru's study at the opposite end of the hallway when Sango came in. There was concern in her eyes and they all tensed when she sighed.

"Well?" InuYasha prompted when she didn't speak.

"She's asleep," Sango said to the three. "Can I speak with you alone, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she addressed the silent demon lord.

Sesshoumaru nodded at the taijiya. "Follow me," he said as he moved out of the room.

"Hey, wait a minute," InuYasha protested again.

Miroku shook his head. "Let them go, InuYasha," he admonished. "Following them would not help Kagome."

"Well, neither is sitting here and waiting," he argued.

"Kagome is now mated to Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku said with finality. "You can't do anything to change that. I saw the mark. And even ne admitted that it was his."

"Feh!" InuYasha just said as he plopped down beside Miroku and watched Sango ang Sesshoumaru walk out of the room.

Sesshoumaru led Sango to the outside gardens. "What do you wish to talk about?" he asked.

"You still can't remember anything that has happened in that week," Sango stated and stared back when the demon lord tried to stare her down. "You can't remember claiming her."

"What makes you assume this?" he asked indifferently, trying to make it sound that he remembers everything. He wouldn't admit not knowing things.

Sango smiled sadly. "Because, Kagome told me everything," she whispered and looked straight to the demon lord's eyes. She saw him stiffen, his eyes narrowed. "I just want to know, despite the situation, will you treat my friend well?"

"She is my mate," Sesshoumaru stated firmly. "As my mate, I am bound to protect her even with my life."

The girl nodded in acceptance. "I know that," she said smiling. "I just wished you would love her too."

"Love?" Sesshoumaru said with disdain. "It is a human emotion. I have no need of such emotions. But tell me this, how did she trick me into mating with her?"

"She didn't trick you," Sango said, sadness lacing her every word. "Kagome would never do that. She didn't know that by biting her you would be marking her as your mate. Do not be angry with her. She is deeply worried that you would hate her now that this has happened."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to go back inside but stopped when he heard the taijiya call him back. He didn't turn but she continued.

"Don't hate her," she said in a pleading voice. "It would break her if you hated her. Because she… loves you," her voice cracked at the last two words. She watched as the proud taiyoukai disappeared inside. I just hope Kagome will be alright.

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome's still unconscious form. Tears stained her pretty face and her brows were furrowed.

"I didn't know," she mumbled in her sleep. "I'm sorry." Her mumbling was followed by a soft sob. But she didn't wake.

Cautiously, Sesshoumaru approached the bed and sat down beside his mate. Yes, this is his mate. He stroked her hair and she immediately calmed down. What an odd creature.

Love. She loves me. How did that happen? He tried even harder to remember the times he spent with the miko but only came up with the events before he was injured by Naraku and after he woke up by the Bone-Eater's Well. And those blasted dreams! His brows furrowed. Could it be that those dreams are his forgotten memories? But it was such a different world. He shook his head.

There is no longer getting away from it. Kagome is now his mate and whether he likes it or not, she will stay that way. He stared at her face. To his surprise, the idea of being mated to her doesn't seem repulsive. If he is honest with himself, he would even go so far as to admit that it sounded good. But no, what good would mating with a human do? She is weak. But didn't he already realize that she is not weak? The miko had intrigued him before. Her loyalty, bravery, purity and beauty had drawn him even then. She was unlike other humans. Even her scent is pleasant.

Maybe having her as a mate is not that bad. She is after all the strongest miko he had ever met. Others may be unaware of her powers but he had felt it. And it had steadily been growing.

No. Having her as a mate is not that bad. "Sleep well, my mate," he whispered before going out of their chambers.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I was so busy the past week and the internet connection was busted. I hate this week! Anyway, I hope you like this. I'll try to update sooner. Somebody said my english ain't good and that I need a beta reader. Can somebody volunteer? I would really appreciate it... And I repeat, Sesshoumaru will have his memory back. Just wait and see... Well, hope you enjoy this one...)

CHAPTER 8: The Lady of the Western Lands

He was so close to having the miko. Naraku seethed in anger as he remembered the latest events. If the Lord of the West came a little bit later he would have been able to escape with his price. And what a price she would be. He smirked as he recalled the young miko, Kagome. Even Kikyou did not possess such beauty and power. Yes, he felt the mounting power inside Kagome. She had changed from a girl to a mature woman. She had even improved in her skills, both in combat and in her miko skills.

And thinking back, he remembered how she looked and felt. No wonder the Western Lord was taken with her. She has fire, spirit, power and beauty—very enchanting combination, like no other humans.

Naraku laughed as a realization dawned on him. The miko will not only be his mate but she will cause Sesshoumaru's downfall. He may not have realized it yet but it was obvious that the human is becoming his weakness. Things are beginning to become even more interesting. He will have the Shikon No Tama and Kagome.

"Is Kagome-neechan okay?" a little girl's voice permeated the air.

"She is merely resting," a masculine voice answered calmly.

Kagome opened her eyes and turned to look at the direction the two voices are coming from. Her eyes met with Sesshoumaru's golden eyes and she felt her heart rate pick up, just like every time he is near her. Clutching at the demon lord's leg is Rin who looked worried.

"Rin-chan, how are you?" Kagome said cheerily albeit weakly. Hearing her voice brought the girl's attention to herself and she bounded over to the side of the bed, grinning toothily.

"Kagome-neechan is awake!" she said happily. "Rin was so worried."

She smiled at the adorable little girl and tried to sit up but as soon as she placed her weight on her arms, pain shot through her and she collapsed back, wincing. Yeah, she forgot about that. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt strong arms wrap around her and help her get comfortable to a sitting position. Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru and smiled tentatively. "Thank you," she said timidly and turned to Rin's worried face. "Hey, I'm okay," she soothed and stroked the girl's hair.

Rin smiled and hugged Kagome. "Rin missed Kagome-neechan," she said. "Will Kagome-neechan stay long?"

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, not knowing how to answer the child.

"Kagome will stay with us from now on," Sesshoumaru answered to Kagome's astonishment and Rin's delight. "After all, she is my mate."

Her breath hitched. She also forgot about that little tidbit. She must have really lost a lot of blood.

"Yay!" Rin cheered happily. "Can Rin call Kagome-neechan okaa-san?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, Rin-chan," Kagome answered, her heart melting at the sight of the child who longs for a mother in her life.

Rin danced around the room. "Rin's got an okaa-san!" she sang over and over.

Peeking up at Sesshoumaru, Kagome saw his lips twitch in an obvious attempt to suppress the smile tugging at his lips at the sight of the young girl's glee. She turned her eyes back to the still dancing child and gave a soft smile. Such a sweet and adorable child. Her heart went out to her. Unbeknownst to her, the great taiyoukai's eyes had already shifted to her form.

Looking at his new mate Sesshoumaru can't help but notice how beautiful she is even in her condition. Her soft silky ebony hair tumbled all around her carelessly, giving a tousled look. But it only served to make her look more attractive. Her still pale features looked serene and happy as she watched his ward. Her fragile features gave her a vulnerable look, bellying the power she held inside her. The gentle smile on her face only enhanced her beauty.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and noticed him staring at her with his intense gold eyes and she blushed prettily. "Ano… Sesshoumaru-sama," she began hesitantly. "I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trap you into this," she said, her eyes pleading and full of sincerity as she looked up at his impassive face. Guilt and pain crossed her beautiful blue orbs and he felt an unknown emotion inside him wanting to ease those away.

"It is done," he said impassively. "It is no use to dwell on it further. You are now my mate."

Hurt flickered in her eyes once again and she bowed her head in shame, her bangs covering her eyes. She then sighed deeply and looked at his eyes once again. She smiled a sad smile. "I'll try my best to be a good mate," she said sincerely. "Just tell me what you require."

He nodded but was disturbed at the effect her sad smile had on her. It gave him a feeling of discontent, as if he wanted the sadness surrounding her aura to disappear. Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head at that thought. "I will ask a servant to bring you food," he said curtly and was about to go out when she called him back.

"Ano… Please… I want to walk around," she said tentatively. "If you would allow me, my lord."

He turned to her. "You are not yet well enough," he stated.

"As you wish, my lord," she replied with a sigh.

The disappointment in her beautiful blue orbs tugged at him. He sighed inaudibly and turned back to her. "Very well," he said and began to help her up carefully. She nearly fell when she placed her weight on her left leg where she was pierced by a tentacle but was caught by Sesshoumaru on her waist.

"Gomen," she whispered blushing, the pink tint becoming on her face. She righted herself and was able to walk gingerly on her feet.

Sesshoumaru saw her struggle and wrapped his arms around her waist to support her. Her soft warm body felt right in his arms and he was able to smell her heavenly scent. "I will walk you to the dining room," he said stoically despite the feelings she invoked in him. "I believe your friends are already there for lunch. Rin, let us eat."

"Hai!" she said happily and skipped ahead of them.

"Arigato," Kagome murmured shyly as she smiled softly at Sesshoumaru. He was so gentle with her, their pace slow so as to accommodate her.

They arrived in the dining room where everyone was seated.

"Kagome!" all three of her companions exclaimed when they saw her. Sango smiled when she saw the way Sesshoumaru held Kagome against his body. Miroku's jaw fell. He can't believe that the demon lord is showing gentleness with the young miko. And InuYasha was dumbfounded at the sight. Then he looked away in jealousy and went back to his seat.

Kagome smiled at them and thanked Sesshoumaru as he helped her to her seat, being extremely careful so as not to inflict pain. He seated her at the seat of the Lady of the Western Lands and took his place at the head of the table.

InuYasha stole a glance at Kagome in her place and felt bitterness well up inside him. She is now the Lady of the Western Lands, the mate of his bitter rival, his own brother. How could she do that to him? "Mind explaining now?" he growled at Kagome who flinched.

A growl escaped from Sesshoumaru as he saw Kagome flinch and guilt flicker in her eyes. He calmed when he felt Kagome's hand touch his arm comfortingly as she straightened and looked straight at InuYasha. The momentary flicker of guilt gone as if it were never there replaced by resolution, determination and pride. "What is there to explain?" she asked indifferently. "I am the Lady of the Western Lands," she said this proudly.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled and felt satisfaction course through him at the way his mate handled the situation. The stricken look on InuYasha's face was just a bonus.

"How did this happen?" InuYasha asked incredulously.

"Really, InuYasha," Kagome mocked. "You would want me to recount the night Sesshoumaru and I mated?"

The demon lord watched as InuYasha's face turned beet red in embarrassment and annoyance. Not bad. The girl is even clever.

"You know that's not what I mean," InuYasha said accusingly.

Kagome shrugged. "There is nothing to explain," she said with conviction. "I am his mate, end of discussion."

"He is my enemy," InuYasha argued.

"Must we really go through this again?" Kagome asked, exasperation evident in her voice. "Frankly, this conversation is getting old. You are his guests. It is evident he is treating you good enough."

"Lady Kagome is right InuYasha," Miroku agreed. "Lord Sesshoumaru had never treated us badly. And she is his mate."

InuYasha flashed a look of hurt which Kagome steeled herself from. She would not dishonor Sesshoumaru. "Feh," he said and sat down, pouting like a child.

Sesshoumaru admired Kagome's composure and rewarded her with a flash of pride in his usually cold eyes. She smiled in return and they all ate in silence. After the meal, Kagome requested to take a bath and Sesshoumaru relented when Sango said she would accompany Kagome to make sure she will be okay. Rin had excitedly asked to go with them and they complied.

Sesshoumaru was in his library thinking about the enigma that is Kagome when he sensed InuYasha approach. He braced himself and waited until his half-brother opened the door and stalked inside. Lifting his eyebrow, he waited for him to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" InuYasha finally asked after a tense silence. His fists were clenched at his sides, his eyes boring down on his older siblings golden eyes as if trying to read the stoic lord's mind.

The demon lord stood up and stared back at the hanyou. "I do not know what you speak of," he said calmly.

The silver-haired hanyou's fists shook. "You damn well know what I'm talking about!" he yelled, enraged. "Kagome! You hate humans but you mated with a human miko. Are you doing this just to get to me? To torture me?"

"My reasons are my own," he replied coldly.

"You knew what this would do to me," InuYasha continued. "That's why you did it. You just wanted to get to me."

Just then they heard the door open and the topic of their conversation enter slowly. The inu brothers watched her as she glided gracefully towards them wearing a white silk kimono with blue crescent moons adorning the hems. The fabric clung to her luscious form and accentuated every curve with every movement she made. She looked like the Lady she was as she walked proudly. She was enchanting. Her beautiful blue orbs focused on Sesshoumaru as she bowed and acknowledged him with a "My Lord" which he returned with a bow of his own. He watched as her stunning blue eyes focused on his brother, tenderness shown on them and he felt a pang of what could only be described as jealousy.

"InuYasha," she whispered the hanyou's name tenderly and he saw as the fight went out of InuYasha. The hanyou's face softened as he gazed at his mate. "I have already decided. Just accept it."

InuYasha grasped Kagome's arms. "What did he do to you? Did he force you?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it was a decision I made," she said with conviction. "Besides, there is nothing you can do. It's done. Only death can free either one of us."

"You're under a spell!" InuYasha yelled. "There's no way you would willingly become his mate!"

"No," Kagome said forcefully.

"I'll kill Sesshoumaru then you will be free," InuYasha said menacingly. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and poised to attack. "I won't listen to this anymore. I know he did something to you and I won't let him get away with it."

"InuYasha, don't do this," Kagome pleaded. But InuYasha wouldn't listen. Sesshoumaru watched what she will do but got ready for the attack.

InuYasha was oblivious to Kagome's pleas. His mind was set that Sesshoumaru had somehow forced Kagome to be his mate. He was overcome with jealousy and rage to listen. He attacked. Sesshoumaru was ready to defend himself when what Kagome did next surprised them both. With a speed not natural to a human, Kagome had taken out two daggers from the sleeves of her kimono and used it to block InuYasha's attack. She stood proud with the two daggers crossed in front of her, the Tetsusaiga caught between the daggers. She and the daggers were glowing a faint pink.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would have interfered and most probably kill anyone who dare harm his mate or anyone under his care. However, he also knew that InuYasha would never physically harm Kagome. It was clear in his brother's eyes that he holds strong feelings for this tiny slip of a woman. And so he decided to observe the events that were playing on front of him.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered in shock.

She stood her ground. Her face was set and her eyes gleamed with determination as she stared back at the disbelieving hanyou. "If you continue this, you would have to go through me," she said forcefully. "He is my mate and it is my duty to defend him."

"You will take his side over mine?" InuYasha asked incredulously as he lowered his weapon.

"I am the Lady of the Western Lands," Kagome answered softly. "I am bound to Sesshoumaru. I do not want to fight you but if you insist on attacking him, I would have no choice but to retaliate in kind. So, please, InuYasha, just accept this. This is all I ask, for the sake of our friendship."

Silence reined the room as InuYasha breathed deeply, looking straight at Kagome's beautiful eyes. Sincerity and determination shone in those blue depths. Finally, InuYasha sheathed his sword. He looked longingly at the woman he pushed away. Deep inside he knew that he was somehow responsible of the things that happened. He had neglected her and she drifted from him. Now, she belongs to his brother, irrevocably. He sighed and smiled sadly. "If that is what you really want, I will respect it," InuYasha said, his voice laced with so much sadness.

"Thank you, InuYasha," Kagome breathed.

Sesshoumaru remained silent during the whole ordeal and was amazed at the loyalty and bravery this woman shows. Truly a rare creature, this Kagome. He observed the way his brother looked at Kagome and saw the longing in his eyes. He wanted to rip InuYasha's eyes out and the tenderness the miko is showing him brought his jealousy into a different level.

After a long tense moment, Kagome swayed on her feet. Immediately, Sesshoumaru caught her as she was about to fall. The injuries she sustained and the effort she had exerted must have caught up to her. She smiled gratefully at him before she gave in to her exhaustion. Sesshoumaru gathered her up in his arms.

"Now that this is resolved, I would like to talk to you," Sesshoumaru said to InuYasha who nodded in response and watched them leave the library.

Kagome never failed to amaze him. She always does something that is not expected. And as he gets to know her better, Sesshoumaru could not quell his growing respect for the young miko. This latest event had proven her loyalty, honor and bravery. Despite her weak condition, she had confronted InuYasha. He knew InuYasha would never harm her but the fact that she had stood up for him against InuYasha says a lot about her. She never wavered from her decision. Yes, she was a loyal amte. Her willingness to defend him from one of her closest friend is the irrevocable proof.

He stopped in front of the library and entered. InuYasha was sitting in front of his desk, waiting for him to arrive. He was unusually subdued and the fire in his eyes dimmed. He was really affected by Kagome's apparent willingness to become his mate.

Casually, he settled himself opposite his half-brother. Sesshoumaru looked straight to amber eyes almost similar to his own. It was odd. He didn't feel the usual hatred he felt when he sees InuYasha. And his desire to acquire Tetsusaiga had long faded. And with the recent events, he had made a decision.

"In honor of my mate," Sesshoumaru began as InuYasha gave him his full attention. "I have decided to form an alliance with your group."

InuYasha gaped at his elder brother. "Alliance?" he asked disbelieving. Could this really be his half-brother who swore to kill him?

He nodded curtly. "Kagome is your ally," he stated matter-of-factly. "I would not dishonor my mate by attacking her friends. You have my word that I would no longer attack you and would not come after Tetsusaiga."

Sitting back, InuYasha stared at the demon lord. "You really are serious," he said in awe after a while. "And what would this alliance entail?"

"Your help when needed," Sesshoumaru said. "And our help in Naraku's defeat. You will be free to roam the Western Lands under my protection."

"And why should we accept?" InuYasha challenged.

"For Kagome's sake," Sesshoumaru answered simply.

He saw the familiar tenderness cross InuYasha's eyes as Kagome's name was mentioned. "Very well," he agreed and stood up. He was about to exit the library but stopped. "Kagome is special, take good care of her. There is nobody else like her," he said without turning back and exited the room.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said to himself when InuYasha left. She is an exceptional woman.

Kagome was still asleep when Sesshoumaru arrived to their chambers in the evening. He gazed at her peacefully sleeping form bathed in the moonlight, making her look ethereal. She looked beautiful and inviting with her soft lips parted slightly in sleep.

He removed his armor and clothes before joining his mate on the bed. As soon as he got under the covers, he felt the urge to gather her in his arms. Giving in to the need, he gently moved her do that her head rested on his shoulder, her hair sprayed attractively over the pillows. Her warmth and delicate form molded against his body. A feeling of contentment washed over him as Kagome snuggled deeper into his embrace. Her soft sigh of contentment caused warmth to spread over his being.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered in her sleep. His softly whispered name caused a smile to grace his lips. He gazed at her and saw a sweet innocent smile on her face and felt right.

There was no longer denying it, this miko had intrigued him. And he knew that they belong to each other despite the unknown circumstance of their mating. His youkai growled in contentment and he tightened his arms around the woman that had proven him wrong about his views on humans.

She truly is deserving of the title of Lady of the Western Lands.


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: It's been really hard to find the time to update. But because I love you all, I slept late to finish this. Hope you like it.)

CHAPTER 9: More Unexpected News

She was so warm. Kagome snuggled closer to the body sleeping next to her. She felt so content and safe. Strong arms enveloped her in a tender embrace. Her eyebrows furrowed. Arms? She opened her eyes and the first things she saw were molten gold eyes staring deep into her own. She blinked, not believing what she saw. But those eyes still bore down on her.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled at Kagome's expression. She looked so adorable looking confused and disoriented. He kept staring at her and was amused when a blush crept up her face as their position sunk in. "Did you have a good rest?" he asked, still not letting go of her.

"Yes, my lord," she said shyly, averting her blue eyes to look instead at his naked chest. He watched intently as her eyes widened in realization at his state of undress. He smirked when her blush deepened.

"Are you feeling okay, my lady?" he asked coolly. "You look flushed."

"Well, I—I'm f-fine," she stammered. "I—It's just that…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

He arched his eyebrow at her. "We mated, did we not?" he asked.

"Yes, but—"

"Then you have seen all of me," he said matter-of-factly.

She nodded, still embarrassed. "Gomen," she said shyly. "I'm just not use to it very much."

"How are your wounds?" Sesshoumaru asked, deciding to change the subject due to his mate's discomfort.

Kagome smiled. "It's healing a lot quicker than I expected," she said.

"Good," he said simply. "Your steadily growing miko powers may be responsible for your fast healing. I am going to the Northern Lands today to discuss a few things with the Taiyoukai there. You are free to do whatever you wish. I will return tomorrow night." He unwrapped his arms almost reluctantly from Kagome and stood up, uncaring of his nudity. He looked at her blushing form and inwardly smirked at the scent of her arousal.

He watched her get up carefully and was satisfied when she was able to stand on her own. Despite her injuries, she still moved with grace. Dressing himself up, he saw her gather a change of clothes and slip behind the changing screen. He did not waited long before she re-emerged clad in a dark blue kimono embroidered with sakura blossoms. Her hair was neatly braided. She looked elegant and refreshing in her simplicity. And he was pleased.

"We will join the others for breakfast before I leave," he said walking towards the door, aware that his mate was following a step behind.

Kagome walked into the gardens after Rin. The young girl had come to her earlier to ask if they could pick flowers. She sighed as she remembered Shippo. She dearly missed her kit. But she was glad she had left him with Kaede. Otherwise, he would have been hurt during Naraku's attack.

She thought back at the recent developments in her life. Becoming the Lady of the Western Lands. She never expected that to happen. All the things she thought would happen never did. All along, she had prepared herself for a lifetime of longing for someone who would never be hers. But now, she was mated to the only man she would ever love. She should be happy. Kagome sighed. No matter what she said, she couldn't truly be happy. Sesshoumaru was only doing this because he is honor-bound to acknowledge her and to treat her properly. After all, a lord who abuses or abandons his mate would be looked down upon. She really blew it this time.

But what really baffled her was that she noticed him wearing the necklace she gave him. And by the look of things, he never removes it. She remembered when she woke up this morning wrapped in Sesshoumaru's embrace. Blushing, she recalled how naked he was except for the necklace hanging from his neck. And when he left after breakfast, he had asked InuYasha to watch after her. She sighed again.

"Good morning, my lady," Miroku greeted Kagome as he settled beside her under a tree. "I noticed you are deep in thought."

Kagome sighed again. It seems she had been sighing very often. "I just can't believe I'm Sesshoumaru's mate," she admitted to the monk. "After all that has happened, I never expected this. And I don't really know how he feels about this."

The monk gazed at the girl he had learned to love as a sister. "You can not deny your feelings for Sesshoumaru," he said and smiled at her stunned expression. "I have noticed your behavior after you came back with him. At first I didn't know what caused you to change. But when I saw you together, I knew you love him."

She averted her eyes. "It doesn't matter," she whispered as the wind gently blew at her hair. "I may be his mate but he can never really be mine. What's worse, I had caused him to do what he promised never to do in his life—mate a human."

Miroku patted Kagome's hand comfortingly. "I don't think he hates human that much anymore," he said mysteriously. He had seen the way Sesshoumaru is around Kagome. And although he had remained cold and distant, Miroku had seen slight changes in his eyes every time his eyes flickered at Kagome. "And he definitely doesn't hate you."

"I wish," Kagome said sadly and smiled at Miroku. "So, how are you and Sango doing?"

His eyes widened a bit and a suspicious red tint appeared on his cheeks before he coughed and composed himself. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Kagome giggled. "Don't give me that crap," she chided. "Every time I see you two arguing I see sparks fly! You really like her!"

"Lady Kagome, I don't know what you are talking about," Miroku said seriously, trying to keep a straight face. Had he been obvious? Surely not!

"Of course you do," Kagome said in exasperation. "You can not deny your feelings for Sango," she added, mimicking Miroku's tone.

Miroku started to open his mouth to protest when Sango joined them. She sat beside Kagome, far away from Miroku as she eyed him warily. He quickly shut his mouth and gave Sango one of his lecherous smirks.

Sango huffed in irritation. But she must admit, even with that lecherous smirk, he looked endearing. No! It is not endearing! She turned to Kagome to push away that thought. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly and eyed Kagome curiously when the girl giggled while looking at her then to Miroku.

"I'm fine, Sango," Kagome answered. She gave Miroku a knowing wink, which he promptly ignored. "I can now put weight on my injured leg, although not so much. And the wounds no longer bleed."

"That's good to hear," she said happily. "So, I see everything is going well with your mate?"

"Pretty much," Kagome replied with a smile that barely reached her eyes. She was happy that she could be with Sesshoumaru but still saddened that she had trapped him into this situation. "He's been treating me good," _except that I can't have the one thing I wanted from him,_ she mentally added but forced a smile on her face. She didn't want to worry them.

"Well, I can see that," Sango said smiling. But deep inside, she still saw sadness in her friends beautiful eyes. She decided to let it go for now.

Rin ran to them, clutching a wreath of flowers. "Rin made this for my okaa-san!" she said happily as she placed it on top of Kagome's head. "My okaa-san is so pretty!" she exclaimed and hugged Kagome.

"Thank you, Rin-chan," Kagome said tenderly as she returned the girl's embrace. "I wished Shippo is here with us. I'll ask Sesshoumaru if he could stay with us. I know you two had a lot fun."

The little girl's eyes lit up and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Rin would like that! Shippo is Rin's onii-chan now!" she said happily and skipped back to gather more flowers.

That was when InuYasha came to join them. "Oi! Lunch is ready!" he called gruffly to them. However, his eyes softened when it landed on Kagome. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine, InuYasha," Kagome assured him before standing up. That was when her world started to blur. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control.

InuYasha immediately caught Kagome and carried her. He looked over at Miroku and Sango whose faces mirrored their concern.

"What the hell just happened?" InuYasha asked worriedly as he started to walk back to the castle.

Sango called Rin over and shook her head. "I don't know," she said, also confused. "She was fine a little while ago."

"I haven't noticed anything wrong with her," Miroku added.

"Feh," InuYasha said to hide his mounting concern. Kagome looked so pale. "I'll just bring her to their chambers."

"Is okaa-san okay? Why is okaa-san always sick?" Rin asked, her eyes tearing up and her voice quavering.

The taijiya kneeled before the girl. "I think she will be okay," she told the girl and fervently hoped she was correct. "Why don't we get water and a cloth then we will watch over Kagome together? I'm sure she would really be happy to know that you took care of her."

"Can I really?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Of course," Sango said and led the girl away to get what they needed. "Miroku, go get Kaede and Shippo. Take Kirara with you."

Miroku nodded and instantly took off on Kirara's back towards Kaede's village to retrieve the old miko. They knew that whatever is wrong with Kagome; Kaede will know what to do about it.

The meeting with the Northern Lord was unexpectedly brief. Apparently, news that he has mated a very powerful miko had spread and he didn't want to intrude on their "honeymoon". They had agreed to reschedule the meeting of all the taiyoukai for another time. Sesshoumaru didn't argue and just left on his youki cloud back to his lands. He was speeding back when he noticed the unusual speed he was in and reared his self back. Why is he so anxious to get back? He shrugged and traveled in a more leisurely pace.

Sesshoumaru's youkai growled at him in frustration and urged him to go faster. It had fought him against leaving his mate even for just one night but ignored it. His youkai was not pleased and kept pestering him. And now, it was urging him to go faster which he promptly ignored much to his youkai's annoyance.

When he arrived back to his castle, he noticed that his servants were running around the castle. He had never seen this much activity in the castle grounds since the last party that was organized here which was before his mother died.

"Have you heard about what happened to our mistress?" a servant asked another.

Nobody had noticed the lord return. Seeshoumaru's ears quirked at the question and began to worry.

"Yes, and hurry up! The mistress needs those!" the other servant snapped.

"What happened to my mate?" Sesshoumaru interjected coldly as he eyed the herbs on the servant's hands. "What are those?" He had been gone for only a day and something had happened already.

The servant quaked in fear. "The lady fainted, my lord," the youkai said.

Without another word Sesshoumaru rushed to their chambers. He calmed himself when he saw a group of servants hovering in front of their chambers. He walked calmly and gracefully despite the urge to rush to Kagome's side. He can't understand what he is feeling but he ignored it. He growled when he came upon the group and they parted, heads bowed down.

He sniffed and was glad that there was no scent of blood anywhere. The scent of Kagome filled his nose. But then he sniffed again. There was something different in her scent, it was very faint but it was there. He entered and saw her propped on a stack of pillows. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin, the old miko from the village and the kit were hovering around her. When did that miko and that kit get here?

His eyes strayed back to Kagome. She was positively glowing. Her eyes were brilliant and her cheeks had a rosy color to it. Her long hair tumbled gracefully around her as she smiled at her friends. "I told you, I'm fine," she said laughing. "I have never felt better in my life," she declared to the skeptical hanyou and to the worried taijiya and monk. Finally, her eyes met with his and she gasped.

All eyes stared at him.

"I believe it is best to leave this two alone," the old miko said and stood up. "Ye'll be fine, Kagome." She patted her hand and urged the others to leave the room.

When everyone left, he met Kagome's eyes. It softened and happiness was clearly written over them. "Welcome home, my lord," she said shyly. "I am sorry I was not able to greet you back properly."

"I can see that," he said and stood directly beside the bed. Sesshoumaru saw how she craned her head to look up at him and sat down beside the bed so that she will not strain her head. "I heard you fainted," he said casually, as if he didn't care. But Kagome saw emotion flicker briefly in his golden eyes.

"It is nothing to worry about," she said. "Kaede had assured me that I am healthy," she said and thought for a brief moment. Emotions crossed her eyes and Sesshoumaru knew she was holding something back but saw her resolution. She squared her shoulders and decided to just blurt it out. "And so is my pup," she said.

Sesshoumaru's voice furrowed. "The kit?" he asked, confused. He assumed that she was referring to the kitsune since he saw him a while ago before being ushered out with the rest.

"Let me correct that," she said smiling softly. "OUR pup is healthy."

He stiffened, stunned but no emotion showed on his face. A pup. He sniffed again and it began to sink in. So that explains the odd scent on her, a very faint scent that belonged to him. But his eyebrows furrowed. "Why didn't I detect the change in your scent?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "InuYasha asked that same question to Kaede," she started. "It appears that my miko powers had been hiding the pup's scent. And the reason why it has started to manifest now is because the pup is already growing. It can no longer mask the scent."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said but deep inside his thoughts whirled. A pup. He will have an heir. A hanyou. Funny but the thought of his heir being a hanyou does not repulse him. He watched Kagome's face intently. In a span of a few days, his life was turned around so abruptly and so completely. He found himself with a mate and now with an heir on the way. Normally, a disruption in his usually organized life would anger him but he found himself welcoming this change. Odd… Truly odd. What had this woman done to him?

He watched as his mate's face fell. The twinkle in her eyes dimmed and the smile left her face. Tears began to well in her eyes. "You don't want it," she whispered hoarsely, trying desperately to stop her tears from falling. She then squared her shoulders and stared back at him defiantly, fire and determination burned in her wide blue eyes. They glittered in resolution. "Fine. But I'm keeping it. If you don't want us then I'll just go home and never see you again. You would no longer be burdened with our presence. You will be free again," she said, her voice hard and resolve rang clearly. Her chin was tilted up proudly.

It seems that his long silence had been misinterpreted. "My mate's place is with me," he said with finality. "And the same goes for my heir."

He watched his mate's stunned face with satisfaction. He remained stoic and calm but he felt excitement building up inside him at the thought of having an heir. Something he had not felt in centuries. But he was stunned when she began to sob in her hands. Her hair and hands hid her face.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. Why was she crying? He thought she would be happy that he had accepted the pup. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her crying form and laid her head on his chest as he began to stroke her hair and her back, growling softly in an attempt to calm her. "What is wrong?" he asked with as much coldness as he can muster to hide his constricting throat.

She wrapped her tiny arms around him and sniffled. "I'm sorry," she said and hiccupped. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't want it. Then you were so quiet and I thought I was right. I was just so happy that you have accepted our pup. Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said sincerely as she sniffled against him.

"It would not do the pup well if you upset yourself," he said softly as he relaxed when he heard her explanation.

Kagome pulled back and looked up at Sesshoumaru. She smiled. The twinkle in her eyes were back and she seemed to glow with happiness. "I guess you're right," she said and settled back on the pillows.

Sesshoumaru missed her warmth when she pulled back and wanted nothing but to wrap her in his arms again. He resisted again and heard his youkai growl angrily at him. It obviously wanted to hold its mate. He stood up and looked at his mate. "Rest," he ordered. "I will bathe and be back in a few minutes."

She nodded and he saw her eyelids start to flutter. Soon, she was breathing deeply with a content smile etched on her lips. Her hands were resting on her stomach.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," a voice called out when he came out of their chambers. He glanced to look at the old miko and was disturbed to see a worried expression on her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What is it?" he asked sharply. He can't help the fear that started to bud in his chest though he would never admit that to anyone.

"Kagome and the pup are fine," Kaede reassured the lord. She had seen a few emotions flicker in his eyes and was glad that at least the cold taiyoukai cared for Kagome. She kept that thought to her self because she knew that the demon lord would not appreciate it if she commented on the matter. "But there is a slight complication with Kagome's pregnancy. I do not know how this happened."

"What complication?" he asked with forced indifference.

"The baby is a full youkai, not a hanyou," Kaede said while staring at Sesshoumaru's gold eyes. She almost smiled at the brief flicker of shock before it was again masked expertly. She expected him to ask how that happened but what he asked surprised her.

"Will Kagome be able to handle the strain of a demon pregnancy?" he asked. There! She saw another brief flicker of concern.

Kaede coughed to hide the smile that emerged on her lips. He may not know it but Sesshoumaru clearly cared for his mate. "I believe it would be a little difficult for her," she said and almost lost her battle with her smile when another flicker of emotion crossed those gold eyes… this time it was of fear. The fear of losing someone dear. "But I do think she can handle it. Her powers have been steadily growing and her body is also stronger. But you would have to be near her most of the time. Only you can alleviate the pain that she will go through."

"Hn," he said and almost sighed in relief. "Very well." With that he turned away and went to his bath.

He didn't catch Kaede's knowing look and the smile that she finally allowed to grace her old face. Who would have ever thought that she would be able to melt the heart of the coldest demon in the land?

Kaede knew she was different since the first time she met Kagome. Her strength lay in her heart and in her ability to love and care for anyone. She brought sunshine to the cold lives of many people with her simple smile and carefree disposition.

She never judged anyone and always tried to see the best in everyone. In the end, these attitudes also brought forth the best in those people she had touched. And the cold demon lord of the west is no exception. Kagome really was an angel sent from the heavens.

Sesshoumaru went straight to the hot springs and immersed himself. He felt the knots on his muscles loosen. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted back to his pregnant mate. A full demon heir. He had expected a hanyou and thought that it didn't matter. He would still be very strong; having a powerful demon father and a very powerful miko mother. But to hear that the pup was going to be a full demon was definitely a welcome shock.

It seems that his new mate never ceased to surprise him. His gazed then hardened as the thought of what might have happened if he didn't come in time to rescue her from Naraku. He growled softly. That dirty hanyou had dared harm his mate and his pup. He would pay. Sesshomaru would settle for nothing less than Naraku's blood on his bare claws.

No one will ever harm his mate and their pup. Anyone who dared faced his terrible wrath.

With that thought, he went out of the hot spring and dressed before walking back to their chambers. That was when he began to feel the familiar ache in his chest, the same ache that he felt before his youkai took over. The pendant glowed pink. His eyes bled red as he heard an ear piercing scream that sounded like Kagome's. He was able to hold his youkai but his eyes still remained red and he used his youkai speed to get to their chamber.

He burst inside and fear clawed at his heart at the sight that greeted him. He felt his claws extend and his fangs were barred. His eyes bled red and his youkai howled in agony and anger at the sight.


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffy but it just have to end there. I have a fixed length of chapter and it stopped right there. ANd if I didn't stop there, where would be the fun in that. I'm so glad a lot of people like this story and I'm sorry it's taking so long to update. To the one who told me to get someone to edit my work, I want to thank you. I heed your advice. And I want to thank my beta. MM, you rock! Thanks for the patience and the very fast editting! You're so great! To those who were asking if Sesshy is going to get his memories, he will. I'm not sure you're going to like how he will get it back but I have it all planned. Well, here's what you've been all waiting for. Hope you like it.)

CHAPTER 10: Let's get some action going

Sesshoumaru was fighting for control over his youkai. It was howling with rage inside him. The sight of their mate in danger at such condition could cause his beast to go completely out of control. They might accidentally hurt Kagome and their unborn pup. It was already a difficult situation. He looked at his beautiful mate.

Kagome was unconscious. She was wrapped in what looked like tree limbs so that her arms and feet were spread. Her head lolled to the side. Sesshoumaru looked back at the woman who stood near Kagome, laughing cruelly with her claws extended and poised at her throat. He snarled at the offending creature. "Let my mate go," he demanded in a harsh tone. The tight control on his youkai was slipping. Why do these things seem to keep happening to Kagome?

"What the Hell?!" InuYasha barked as he saw the wreckage of the room. He had sped to Sesshoumaru's chambers when he heard the scream. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and the two terrified children followed the hanyou's abrupt arrival on the scene.

The woman laughed. "Aw, is Lord Sesshoumaru afraid that something will happen to his mate?" she taunted.

Who in the Hell are you?!" InuYasha demanded, agitated and very worried. Kaede had explained to the Inu-tachi that their friend's condition was delicate. He itched to use Tetsusaiga to get rid of this demoness but he refrained, knowing that he could very well hurt Kagome. He glanced at Sesshoumaru and found that his brother was also desperately struggling to control himself although it was evident that he wanted nothing else but to rip the demoness in front of them to shreds.

"You ask who I am?" the demoness sneered. Then her eyes hardened as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "I am Hotaru, Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be," she said proudly. "Until this filthy human tricked him into mating her! And now, I will get rid of her for Sesshoumaru."

"Touch her and you're dead," Sesshoumaru said in a deadly voice. He had somehow calmed his youkai a little but just barely. His fangs were still bared and his eyes were a deep crimson. Hatred radiated off of him in waves.

The demoness snarled at them. Her green eyes flashed dangerously. "You care for this filthy ningen?" she snarled viciously. What could this ningen have that she didin't? Hotaru was considered to be a beautiful demoness. She had captivated many male demons, enchanting them with her voluptuous form, luminous sea-green hair and bright green eyes. And she was powerful!

She looked at the human's small pale form and smirked when she saw that the wench was beginning to regain consciousness. "Good, she is waking. I want her to feel every pain I inflict on her puny carcass."

"Wh—what?" Kagome said groaning. She saw that she was elevated off the ground, held in a very uncomfortable position. Fear for her unborn pup caused her to struggle against her bindings. "Let me go!" She struggled, panic causing her mind to just focus on her struggles.

Sesshoumaru saw the fear in Kagome's eyes and saw the panic consuming her. "Kagome," he called, trying to soothe her but she could neither see nor hear him and just continued to struggle.

"Ooh! She's trying to get away!" Hotaru mocked. "How pathetic! Is this your mate? She can't even defend herself."

InuYasha was getting angrier by the minute. "Bitch! She's stronger than you!" he yelled in Kagome's defense. "Let her go or by Kami, I swear I will make your death a slow and painful one!"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at the fuming InuYasha. "Now I remember you," she said. "You're Sesshoumaru's half-brother. Don't tell me you also care for this human? The great inu brothers are smitten with a mere human."

"Hotaru, for the last time, let my mate go," Sesshoumaru threatened. Kagome's struggles were starting to become frantic but the binds stayed

The demoness narrowed her eyes and tightened her hold on Kagome. Sesshoumaru began to worry when he saw Kagome's eyes start to glaze as the air was slowly squeezed out of her. He had always hated feeling helpless, but that was how he felt now. If he attacked, Hotaru could easily rip Kagome's throat out. His youkai started to struggle once again, desperate to save his mate.

"My pup," Kagome whispered before her eyes closed.

"NO!" InuYasha and the others screamed in unison. "Kagome!" InuYasha screamed in agony.

Hotaru laughed maniacally. "I didn't even have a hard time getting rid of her," she said disdainfully. "How boring!"

Sesshoumaru watched in horror as Kagome closed her eyes. He howled and let his youkai loose in his rage and sorrow. Charging at the one responsible for the loss of his mate and pup, his rage-fueled attack was halted by a barrier. He snarled and tried again but still the barrier remained.

"That's Kagome's barrier!" Kaede gasped when she felt Kagome's power.

Everyone looked on in confusion. Sesshoumaru had reverted back to his humanoid form and looked at his mate who seemed lifeless. How could she put a barrier at her state? He knew she was not dead yet but she was unconscious, her powers at a weakened state.

A soft pink light started to surround Kagome. Hotaru shrieked in agony as the binds holding the miko disintegrated and Kagome started to hover in the air. Her hair whipped around her as if caught in by a storm, the once black tresses a pale blue. She then opened her eyes and everyone stared in fascination. She looked like a goddess that came down to earth.

"You dare try to hurt my pup?" Kagome said in a voice that is laced with venom. "You will pay!" With those words, Kagome descended, approaching the female who had taken up a battle stance.

"So, you're still alive," she sneered. "You can't beat me."

Kagome raised her hands and the twin katanas that Sesshoumaru gave her came to her. "Give me your best shot, bitch," she said as she attacked.

"Kagome! Put down the barrier!" InuYasha shouted.

"No," Kagome said as she parried Hotaru's blows. "I am barely controlling my powers. I can't have you purified accidentally."

Sesshoumaru watched the battle progress. His mate's fighting style was similar to his own technique and she handled his twin katanas as if they were extensions of her limbs. "Kagome, put the barrier down," he commanded. He was puzzled at this turn of events. It was the first time he has seen her in a stance similar to his own.

"I am sorry, my lord," she said as she jumped away from Hotaru. "I can not do that. I do not want to endanger you and my friends."

Hotaru was becoming impatient. That bitch knew how to fight and she was using Sesshoumaru's twin katanas. "Pay attention to our fight!" she snarled viciously at Kagome, who smirked.

"As you wish," she said and began attacking brutally, her body and blades glowing a bright pink. Her speed and strength grew and she used them to continuously rain blows down on her opponent. When Hotaru briefly glanced at Sesshoumaru, Kagome took the opportunity and sliced her side. The demoness staggered backwards and clutched at her bleeding wound, glaring at Kagome who smirked. "Aw, did I hurt you?" she mocked.

"Bitch!" Hotaru screeched and Kagome's smile widened.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied insolently and prepared to attack.

Sesshoumaru would have been almost amused if it weren't for the fact that his pregnant mate was fighting against a very strong youkai. The delicacy of her pregnancy added to his worry. He tried once more to get past the barrier but it still rejected him.

"Kagome, take it easy," InuYasha said, concern evident in his face. "Just drop the barrier and let Sesshoumaru and me handle her. Your pregnancy is a little complicated."

That caught Kagome's attention. She kept her mind trained on Hotaru but listened intently to what InuYasha said. "What do you mean?" she asked at she parried against Hotaru.

"You are carrying a full demon, Kagome," Sesshoumaru answered. "You might hurt the pup with your powers."

Kagome paled, jumping back from Hotaru who smirked. Her barrier instantly disappeared. She immediately retracted her powers and felt the beginning of pain in her abdomen. Her eyes widened as tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh, Kami," she whispered desperately. "My pup." She went down and clutched her stomach, as if to protect her pup.

Hotaru saw her chance and attacked but Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had moved between her and Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, go to your mate," InuYasha said and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "I'll take care of this wench."

The demon lord nodded, moving to his mate. "What are you feeling?" he asked her, kneeling beside her pain-wracked form.

Kaede, Sango and Miroku were instantly beside them while InuYasha fended off Hotaru.

"She is in pain," Kaede said. "The use of her powers has upset the pup. You must let your youki flow into her to calm the pup. Otherwise, she may miscarry."

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru let his youki flow to Kagome. He whimpered to calm the agitated pup. Soon, he felt Kagome relax against him. Lifting her up, he placed her outside the chamber and ordered Kaede to place a barrier around them. He then went back inside to deal with the insolent youkai.

"You dared harm my mate and my pup," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes bleeding red and his fangs elongating. He flexed his claws and watched in satisfaction as Hotaru's eyes widened in fear when the greenish glow of his poison was visible on them. "Now, you die!" In a flash, Sesshoumaru had Hotaru in a death grip. She was dangling from the floor by her throat. Sesshoumaru howled in victory as he dashed to the balcony and jumped out. He would be damned if he soiled his home with this wench's blood.

"Sesshoumaru," Hotaru said pleadingly. "I only did this so that we could be mated. How can you prefer that human over me?"

"Silence!" he snarled. "I never even considered mating you. For your insolence, you shall die."

"Sesshoumaru, stop!" Kagome yelled from the balcony of their room. "Let her go. Just make her promise not to come back. I don't want anyone to die needlessly. Please," she begged, her eyes watering.

The demon lord glanced at his mates agitated face and knew that killing Hotaru would upset her. "Be grateful that she spared your life," Sesshoumaru said to Hotaru and tossed her aside. "I don't want you to set foot on my lands. If I hear you tried to pull something like this, your life is forfeit." Hotaru edged away from the menace in his voice, turning on her heel and fleeing.

Kagome slumped at the balcony. The events had drained her. She smiled when she felt Sesshoumaru carefully pick her up. "Won't they let me rest for even a day?" she joked to reassure Sesshoumaru that she and the pup are fine. She felt him relax a little and she snuggled closer to him.

"You should have let me finish her," he said stoically.

She reached up and touched his cheek. "I just don't want anyone to die because of my mistake," she said sadly. "Thank you for not killing her."

He nodded and walked past the others. "We will sleep in another room while our chambers are being repaired," he said as he carried her towards another room.

"Okay," she agreed happily. "But can I please have a bath? I think I need it."

"We'll go together," he answered. "I'll take another one since I do not want that wench's stench on me."

Kagome blushed prettily as she thought of them bathing together. A look on his face told her that he was serious about it and she began to feel uncomfortable. Him and her. Her and him. Naked. Oh, man! She felt something stir inside her.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he smelled the faint scent of her arousal. "Your condition is quite delicate. I should assist you in your bath," he said casually and smelled the increase in her arousal. He saw her stiffen as her body temperature rose. "Do you not want me touching you?"

"It's not that," she said shyly. "Just that… I don't know," she finished lamely.

"Do not worry, I don't bite," he teased playfully.

Kagome looked at him and for that moment, she saw the playful Sesshoumaru that she missed. She relaxed and allowed a smile to grace her lips. "Of course you do," she said teasing back.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and was pleased when she relaxed in his hold. He opened the doors to the indoor hot spring and let Kagome on her feet gently. She stood for a moment and he quirked his eyebrow at her hesitation. "Well?" he prompted her. He started to undress and watched as she turned her back and began to remove her clothes as well.

He could not help but stare at her as she removed her kimono. The sight of her slender curves caused his body to relax. She had creamy smooth skin and very shapely legs. Not being able to stop himself, he reached for her and turned her around. Her breasts were perfect, not overly large. He noticed the blush creeping up at her face when he looked her up and down. She had averted her eyes from his body but he took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he assured her. He looked at her soft pink lips and gave in to the desire to taste them. Their kiss started out tenderly. He nipped at her lips gently and coaxed her to open her mouth for him. With a moan of pleasure, she parted her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his mouth in her mouth and felt her press closer to him. He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

All too soon they needed air. Panting heavily, they sucked in gulps of air. "Let's get in the water," Sesshoumaru said huskily and picked Kagome up bridal style and immersed them both in the water.

Sesshoumaru started washing Kagome and she returned the gesture. Soon, their hands busied themselves with more interesting things as the room was filled with sounds of pleasure, punctuated by Kagome screaming Sesshoumaru's name his loud howls of conquest.

They remained wrapped in each other's arms as they came. Sesshoumaru's head rested against Kagome's neck while hers lay pillowed against a smooth stone. Soon, their breathing returned to normal. Sesshoumaru then looked at Kagome who was blushing furiously.

He smirked. "Still blushing?" he teased.

Kagome smirked back after recovering from her embarrassment. "And here you assured me that you don't bite," she teased back which made Sesshoumaru grin. Her eyes softened as she smiled. "I really love your smile, you know," she whispered tenderly.

He leaned over her and kissed her lips. "Now we need to get dressed," he whispered. "They might be wondering what's taking us so long."

"Oh. Right," Kagome said.

"Or maybe not," Sesshoumaru amended. "I'm sure everybody within a mile heard you scream."

Kagome blushed but tilted her chin up. "And I'm pretty sure the whole castle shook when you howled a while ago," she retorted.

Sesshoumaru smirked and helped Kagome out of the hot spring. He took a yellow kimono and handed it to his mate. He then donned on a black kimono and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as he led her to the dining room.

After dinner, they retired to their new quarters. It was luxurious and spacious but not even close to their original chambers. Sighing tiredly, Kagome went over to the bed and sat down.

Her thoughts returned to the meal and she blushed. As they entered, they felt the tension in the room. Kaede tried her best to act normal. Sango was looking at her lap, blushing a very deep shade of red. InuYasha was averting his eyes and a barely noticeable tinge on his cheeks could be seen. Miroku was leering at them knowingly while Shippo and Rin looked curiously at the adults around them who were acting so weird.

"How was your bath?" Miroku asked his voice laced with an underlying meaning.

Kagome blushed as she took her seat.

"Very refreshing," Sesshoumaru answered as he took his place.

Soon, everyone was occupied with the food. Kagome was thankful but quickly excused herself as soon as she was finished. Sesshoumaru who was also finished went after her.

"Relax, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, moving closer to her. "You need to rest. You have had a long day."

"You bet I have," she muttered. Taking a sleeping kimono, she slipped behind the dressing screen to change.

She heard Sesshoumaru chuckle. "Still modest around me?" he teased. He felt relaxed with her presence and can't help but relax down when in his mate's presence. He poked his head around the screen and smirked when she whirled around, half-naked and playfully slapped him.

"Hentai," she muttered under her breath before completing her change. Her heart lifted at the way Sesshoumaru was acting. His unguarded side was emerging little by little.

Stepping past him, she walked to their bed. Moving to her side of the mattress, she settled and turned her back on him. She heard a rustling of clothing and decided to ignore it. Soon, Sesshoumaru's weight caused the bed to dip on his side. Kagome didn't move but she knew he was looking at her.

Hot breath on the nape of her neck caused Kagome to shiver and the fine hairs to stand on end. She turned towards Sesshoumaru when he gently tugged at her. She noticed that he was wearing only her necklace. He noticed her staring at it.

"You never take this off?" she asked as she touched the pendant.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. He had noticed that she had the other half of the pendant and that she never removes it also. "Just like you never take yours off," he answered calmly.

"Because I wanted to believe that while you had yours with you and I had mine with me, we are somehow connected," she answered truthfully.

Wrapping her small frame in his arms, he rested his chin on his head. He gave a small smile when he heard her sigh and snuggle closer. "I often wondered where it came from until I saw the one you were wearing," he said. "I have thought of taking it off. But I never got around to doing it."

He felt Kagome's arms return his embrace. "I'm glad," she said happily before her breathing evened out, signaling that she was already asleep.

"What did you say?" Naraku asked menacingly as he heard Kagura's news.

Kagura bowed her head and smirked. She really loved delivering bad news to Naraku. It delighted her every time she saw him angry or frustrated. "Kagome is mated to Lord Sesshoumaru. She is bearing his pup," she repeated the news she had received from the wind.

The evil hanyou's eyes narrowed in fury. His miko is now mated to the human-hating demon. And she is carrying the pup of the most arrogant demon! How did this happen? Her place was beside him, his mate, his queen.

Naraku began to pace. "Kikyou," he called as he stopped and turned towards the shoji door.

The undead miko came in. As usual, she was devoid of emotion as she walked in to stand directly in front of Naraku. Cool, emotionless eyes watched him, waiting to hear of his thoughts.

"Have you visited your beloved InuYasha?" Naraku asked.

"No," she answered shortly.

Naraku's brows furrowed. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Have you forgotten how you attacked them?" Kikyou asked coldly. "They are now staying in the Western Lands."

"You're afraid of Sesshoumaru?" Naraku sneered.

Kikyou's expression hardened. "He possesses the sword that could end my existence," she said coldly. "And he has already made it clear. I am not allowed on his lands."

Naraku laughed wickedly. "Poor Kikyou," he mocked. "Afraid of Sesshoumaru. Then what do you plan?"

Hatred flashed in Kikyou's eyes. "Don't concern your self," she said and walked away.

Naraku's eyes followed Kikyou's retreating form. She was once a very powerful miko. He also believed that Kagome was just her reincarnation, with less power then Kikyou. However, it seems that Kagome was more than just Kikyou's reincarnation. Her powers were greater, too strong for an ordinary miko.

Something about the girl did not seem right. And he would find out what it was. But first, he would have to have her.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: Jii-chan's Secret

Two months had passed and Kagome's pregnancy was already showing. They were expecting the pup in three more months. As Kaede predicted, there were times that the pregnancy was difficult for Kagome. She would begin to feel intense pain every time she got upset. Sesshoumaru still remembered the day when he found out that she had sealed his memories of that week he spent with her. 

It was a few days after Hotaru's attack. Kagome's appearance returned to normal, blue tresses changing back to the usual raven hue. He saw his mate with the taijiya in the garden from the balcony of their chambers. From that distance, he could still hear what they were talking about. 

Flashback 

"Kagome, when do you plan on unsealing Sesshoumaru's memories?" the taijiya asked Kagome curiously. "You are now mated. He has the right to know what happened between you two." 

Kagome turned to her and smiled sadly. "I don't know," she said, confusion evident in her expression. "I'm scared that he wouldn't like what he would find out. I don't want him to hate me. And it might confuse him if he remembers." 

Sango grasped both Kagome's hands. "But you're being unfair to him," she said. "It is still his memories. And he deserves to know." 

That was when he had decided to make them aware of his presence. He jumped silently from the balcony and walked silently towards them. He saw when Kagome felt him. She stiffened and her bright blue eyes widened as she turned to him. The demon lord looked at his mate coldly. And he knew that she knew he had heard everything. 

"Sesshoumaru I..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

"Leave us," he ordered the taijiya. He never took his cold gaze from his mate who visibly shivered. He scented her nervousness and agitation. 

When the taijiya left, he approached Kagome and stopped a foot from her. She bowed her head and her fingers fiddled her kimono sleeves. "Why?" he asked coldly. 

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes were misty and her lips were trembling. She bit at her lower lip to stop the trembling. She took a deep breath to calm herself and averted her gaze. "I didn't want to disrupt your life. It would complicate things if you found out what happened that week. I do not want to confuse you," she whispered. 

"And yet you have disrupted my life," he answered coldly and saw her flinch in pain. The tears threatened to fall again. He felt his gut wrench at the hurt in her eyes. He could smell her despair. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered before she stepped back. Her hand flew to her lips to stop the sob that emerged. She turned abruptly and ran from him. 

His gaze followed her retreating form. His sharp hearing heard her repeatedly saying "sorry" like a chant. He was angry with her and angry with himself: angry with her for robbing him of his memories and constantly confusing him. He was angry with himself for causing her pain and despair. Sesshoumaru felt the need to go to her and comfort her, to relieve her of her pain and assure her that everything will be all right. But he stopped himself. 

The taiyoukai was about to walk away when he heard Kagome scream in pain. When he looked back at the direction she ran he saw her in a fetal position on the grass, her arms tightly clasped around her stomach. Tears were coursing down her cheeks and her eyes were closed. Agony and pain could be seen on her face. 

Sesshoumaru's anger evaporated at that instance and he ran to his mate. He noticed the glow around her. It was alternating to pink and blue. 

InuYasha was out the instant he heard Kagome. He crouched beside them and he glared at his brother. "What did you do to upset her?" he demanded. "Kaede clearly stated that she should not become upset." 

"You do not have the right to question this Sesshoumaru," he said coldly. 

Another scream from Kagome made them forget their argument. Without wasting time, he carried his mate to their chambers as InuYasha quickly went towards Kaede's village to fetch the old miko who had returned home the day after Hotaru's attack. 

He began to panic when Kagome wouldn't respond to anyone. He can feel her pain and cursed himself for being callous to her. Then he felt the weakening of both Kagome and the pup's pulse. If he lost them both he wouldn't know what to do. He had gotten used to her presence and the thought of his coming pup. And it would be his fault if he lost them. He began to whimper but it did nothing to calm Kagome or the pup. 

Rin and Shippo were calling out to her while crying. They were scared for their new mother. Sango and Miroku were standing at the side of the bed, worry evident on their faces. 

Kaede arrived a while later with InuYasha. She rushed to Kagome's side. "This is not good," she said after a while. The pup's youki is harming Kagome. Her miko powers are trying to protect her but she's restraining it. If this continues, Kagome will die. And the pup soon after," she said. 

"Then what should we do?" Sango asked. 

The old miko turned to Sesshoumaru who was trying to hide his emotions. "I need Sesshoumaru-sama's blood," she said. "Cut your wrist and make Kagome drink a drop or two of your blood. It will strengthen her body. Then let your youki envelope the pup but be careful not to harm Kagome." 

Sesshoumaru did as he was told. Soon, Kagome had calmed down and so did the pup. She remained unconscious but her breathing was normal and her face was already relaxed. "Do not upset her," Kaede warned them. "The pup got agitated and let his youkai loose. Next time this happen, she could die." 

End Flashback 

After what had happened, Kagome remained unconscious fro two days. Sesshoumaru felt remorse and never mentioned the incident again. His mate had remained subdued and sadness clouded her eyes. He missed the way her eyes lit up. And he knew it was his fault. She had turned back to blaming herself and thinking of herself as an unwanted mate. He didn't know how to convince her otherwise. 

InuYasha had begun to spend more time with her. He had talked to him about leaving and hunting shards but after what happened, InuYasha decided to postpone shard hunting until Kagome had their pup. He said he didn't trust Sesshoumaru not to upset her. The noticeable sadness around Kagome also caused InuYasha to revert back to glaring at Sesshoumaru every time they saw each other. Once in a while, she would feel twinges of pain and Sesshoumaru would calm the pup with his youki. And he still couldn't remember. Kaede had forbidden Kagome to use any amount of her power. She said it would endanger both her and her pup. 

Kagome was sitting beside the pond in the garden. She was watching Rin and Shippo who were trying to cheer her up. As usual, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango sat with her. 

"Kagome, what caused this?" Miroku asked. 

Although she knew exactly what he was talking about Kagome decided to act as if she didn't know. "Caused what?" she asked with a forced smile that never reached her eyes. 

Miroku's brows furrowed. "That," he said. "I miss the happy twinkle of your eyes and the sweet smile you would give us. And most of all, I miss your laughter." 

"Tell us," InuYasha said gruffly. He was trying hard not to show his concern but the softening of his eyes betrayed him. 

Kagome averted her gaze from her friends and shook her head. "It's nothing," she said looking at her "children". "Pregnant women are really emotional, you know." 

"But you're always so sad," Sango said. 

"I just miss my family," she said, deciding to tell them part of the reason. But she would never tell them that mostly it was because she knew Sesshoumaru didn't want her as his mate. "It's been a long time since I've seen them and I bet they're worried sick about me." 

InuYasha stood up. 

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously. 

"I'll talk to Sesshoumaru then we'll go," he said and sprinted back to the castle before Kagome could reply. 

He was in the middle of reading the monthly reports on his lands when InuYasha burst in. Sasshoumaru looked up to see his glaring brother and quirked an eyebrow. He was wondering why InuYasha would approach him now. He waited, knowing that InuYasha would soon tell him what he wanted. 

"Kagome and I are leaving for a few days," InuYasha said defiantly. 

He lifted his eyebrow. "No," he said coldly. How dare InuYasha say that he would be leaving with HIS mate! 

"She hasn't seen her family for a long time," InuYasha argued. "Can't you see she's so sad?" 

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said, relaxing his rigid posture. He stood up and strode out of the room. He had decided. 

"What? You don't care?" InuYasha asked incredulously, walking beside him. 

He looked at InuYasha. "I will go with her," he said simply. 

For a moment, InuYasha was stunned but quickly followed him. "I'll go with you too," he said. "I'm going to make sure you don't upset her." 

"Do what you want," he said coldly. 

They were already on the garden path. Sesshoumaru sniffed and was rewarded with the pleasant scent of Kagome. Lately, it has been tinged with sadness. When he finally saw her, his heart almost skipped a beat. She looked breathtaking in a light blue kimono, with her hair braided. The few locks that were loose from the braid are swayed by the wind. The sadness in her eyes touched his heart and added to the ethereal effect of her features. She looked so fragile and sad. 

Kagome stood up and dusted herself when he stopped in front of her. He saw the flash of hesitancy in her eyes before she smiled that sad smile of hers that had bothered him. 

"We will go to your home," he said. 

She blushed and bowed her head. "There is no need," she said. "I know you are busy and that your lands need you." 

"I have nothing to do," Sesshoumaru said. "We leave now. InuYasha will accompany us." He extended his hand to her. 

"All right," Kagome said. She took his hand as Sesshoumaru's youki cloud formed. 

InuYasha preferred to run instead of fly with them. He and Kagome were surprised when Sesshoumaru stopped by the Bone Eater's Well. 

"You knew?" Kagome asked. 

He nodded. "I saw you when you went home crying one night," he said simply and glanced at InuYasha. He saw the guilt and remorse in his eyes. He knew it was the night when he went to Kikyou leaving Kagome defenseless from Naraku's attack. 

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Kagome who smiled at him; there was the twinkle in her eyes that he had missed seeing. "Well, let's get going," she said and prepared to jump into the well. 

The demon lord wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped with her. Blue light and warm air surrounded them. When they looked up, there was a roof over their heads. He quickly jumped out, taking his mate with him. He made sure that she was balanced before letting go of her. Soon, InuYasha joined them. They stood there for a full minute, waiting for Kagome to lead the way but she stood rooted to the spot. The scent of her anxiousness permeated the air. 

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked her, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

Kagome looked at them. She was worried and nervous. "I don't know how my family will take this," she said after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Here in my time, girls my age are still studying. It is not socially acceptable for us to get pregnant." 

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and saw her wince. He knew the pup is reacting to her anxiety. "Do not worry," he said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let his youki flow to the pup. 

When Kagome had relaxed a little, she smiled tremulously. "No killing or fighting," she said sternly. "And I would appreciate it if you refer to me as your wife, not mate. It will make it a little easier." 

At his nod, Kagome led the way. Sesshoumaru's step faltered when the scent of so many humans assaulted his sensitive nose. He glanced at InuYasha who didn't seem to be affected the least. When InuYasha noticed the state he was in he smirked arrogantly and nudged Kagome and pointed to him. 

"Oh," Kagome said worriedly. "I forgot to warn you. And I can't cast a spell to dull your sense of smell." 

"I am fine," he said. He focused on Kagome's scent and felt better. Somehow, this place felt familiar to him. 

She nodded and led the way inside. "I'm home!" she shouted as she opened the door. 

-+-+- 

They were all seated in the living room. Kagome sat between Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. Mrs. Higurashi was crying and Kagome's grandfather was glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru. Souta was looking at him with rounded eyes. 

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She felt so guilty and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her mother and grandfather were disappointed in her. She had let them down. Soon she felt the familiar pang of pain. She tried to ignore the pain but it was too much. She couldn't help the scream that emerged from her lips. The pup is reacting to her feelings. The pain was so great that she fainted into Sesshoumaru's arms. 

When Kagome screamed, Sesshoumaru instantly wrapped his arms around her and let his youki flow again. She fainted but he continued as he growled softly to calm the pup. He brushed her hair away from her face and continued to smooth her hair. 

"What happened to her?" Mrs. Higurashi had stopped crying and worry etched her face as she looked at her daughter. 

Seeing that Sesshoumaru was busy tending to his mate, InuYasha decided to explain the situation with the pup. "The pregnancy is very delicate," he said. Concern was evident in his voice. "She is carrying a full demon and every time she is upset, the pup reacts to her feelings. In reality, it is trying to calm her but since she is human, she is harmed instead." 

At those words, Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened in fearful concern. "Oh, my poor daughter," she said. 

"She will be fine," Sesshoumaru assured them once he felt the pup's youki retract. But he kept his arms around Kagome. 

The distressed woman looked at him then back at InuYasha. She didn't know if he could trust him with Kagome. He seemed so cold and indifferent. 

"He is the only one who could calm the pup," InuYasha said. "He is the father, after all." 

She turned back to look at him again. Then she looked at Kagome who was nestled against him. Her face was already relaxed. "You will take care of my daughter?" she asked, turning to look at Sesshoumaru again. 

He nodded. "With my life," he answered. 

"Then I give you my blessing," she said, tears started to well in her eyes. 

"I will not allow this!" Kagome's grandfather suddenly burst out. 

Sesshoumaru looked closely at the old man. "And why not?" he asked. "Kagome is already pregnant with my pup. And without me, she could die." 

The old man was already in hysterics. "Because she is not human!" he blurted out. 

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi asked astonished and more then a little doubtful. 

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha looked at the man like he was crazy. 

"You do not believe?" he screamed. He turned to his daughter. "You always thought I was crazy when I told you I met a celestial maiden. But it is true! I met one!" 

"Father, calm down," Mrs. Higurashi said. She tried to touch her father but he backed away, shaking his head furiously. 

"No!" he said. "You must listen! The night I came back from the trip from the mountain with Kagome I had met a celestial maiden. And Kagome was her daughter!" 

Everyone was stunned into silence. They looked at the man and saw his eyes glaze over. He was reliving that night. "I was walking down from the mountain when I heard a woman crying," he began. "I followed the sound and saw her with a baby girl. She looked at me and kneeled at my feet. She begged me to take care of her baby because she will be going back to her home and couldn't take her." 

"Father, you said you found Kagome in a hut by the mountain, abandoned," Mrs. Higurashi said. She was still doubtful. 

"I lied, I knew you wouldn't believe me," he said sadly and looked at his granddaughter. "That's the reason she is carrying a full demon and not a hanyou. The offspring of celestial maidens take on the heritage of the father." 

Sesshoumaru thought about this. He had never seen a celestial being before. He thought they were all a myth. Then he looked at Kagome. She looked human. But, according to legends, celestial maidens could look like humans, just more beautiful and ethereal. And they are powerful. But he still couldn't believe that celestials were real. 

"You still doubt me," the grandfather said. 

"Jii-chan," Sota finally spoke up. "Is that why Kagome-neechan's hair color sometimes changed?" 

The old man turned to the boy with wide eyes. "You saw her change?" he asked. 

The boy nodded. "That time when she saw the big boys in school bully me," he said with wide eyes. "Her hair color changed and she punched the boys in the face. She was strong!" 

The accident with Naraku and Hotaru clicked into Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's minds. She had also changed then. 

"We saw her in that way too," InuYasha said. "So, celestial maidens are real?" 

The old man nodded. "They are immortal and not allowed to have celestial offspring because it will upset their balance," the old man explained. "They are allowed to have offspring of any kind and then send it to earth. When a celestial offspring is conceived, it is killed." 

Sesshoumaru sniffed. The old man was not lying and by the look on his face, he knew he was sane. "I will take care of her," Sesshoumaru said, looking directly at the old man. 

"Father, we do not have a choice," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Kagome is already pregnant. If we take her away from Sesshoumaru, she will die." 

Defeated, the old man slumped. He gazed at the demon lord and his granddaughter. "You're right," he said. "I just can't believe she's all grown up." 

"She will be fine, Jii-chan," Sota piped up. "She has two very powerful protectors. A full demon husband and a hanyou brother-in-law! She will be safe! And they live in a castle!" 

The old man smiled at them sadly. He approached Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He bent down and kissed Kagome on the forehead. "Take care of her," he said, looking straight at Sesshoumaru. 

"I will, you have my word," Sesshoumaru answered respectfully. 

(A/N: I can't tell you when Sesshoumaru will get his memory back. But I assure you he will. I've thought about the title of Chapter 12, "Death". So, wait for the next update! Hope you like this one." 


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: Sorry it took so lone. Things have been happening. I'm glad some thought of the celestial maiden part as nice. I just watched Ayashi no Ceres and really wanted to include a part of it. But that would be all from Ayashi no Ceres. Jiro is a figment of my own imagination. I haven't heard of Hana Kimi as of yet but I'm curious. Anyway, hope you like this.)

CHAPTER 12: Death

Kagome had been shocked when Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-chan told her of her identity but the shock soon wore off as she remembered a few incidents in her life. It seems that a mysterious beautiful lady had been helping her since she was little. From her description, Jii-chan confirmed the woman to be her real mother. She said that she had always thought the woman was her guardian angel. Now, she knew better. However, it has been years since she had seen the woman. 

After Kagome regained consciousness a few hours later, InuYasha decided to go back to the Feudal era. He knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't do anything to upset Kagome, especially in the presence of her family. 

The couple stayed at Kagome's era for a few days. Sesshoumaru had treated Kagome's family with respect and had been very attentive to Kagome's needs. They also went out after Kagome gave him the clothes he wore before. Sesshoumaru accompanied Kagome to her school to inform her teachers and classmates that she would no longer be able to attend her classes. She had told them that they were already married and that she would be moving away but would come to visit as often as possible. Teary goodbyes were exchanged with her friends. 

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome's friends met him during his stay at her time and that, judging by the way they talked to him, they were considered a couple. The pregnancy was already obvious and Kagome wore maternity clothes bought by her mother. Students and teachers reacted differently to Kagome's early pregnancy and marriage. Some sneered at her and misjudged her while the majority was happy for her. Sesshoumaru was just glad that the negative comments did not upset Kagome. But he almost lost control when a certain girl named Michiko made crude comments to Kagome. He was just sure that the comments would upset her. 

Flashback 

"I see you're not the good little girl you lead people to believe," Michiko sneered when she approached Kagome. "And people call me a slut. Well, I'm not the one who got pregnant early." 

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes bleed red at the implication of the girl's words. His claws started to lengthen when Kagome touched his arm to calm him. 

Kagome smiled. "At least I only slept with one man," she said sweetly. "And I married the father of my baby." With that, Kagome latched onto his arm and led him away. Michiko stared jealously at their retreating forms. 

End flashback 

Now, it was time to go back to the Feudal era. They were already dressed in their kimono and were standing by the well with Kagome's family. 

Farewells were exchanged together with a promise from both Kagome and Sesshoumaru that they will visit after the pup was born. Then they were off to go back to the past. 

-+-+- 

Shouts and curses were heard from above the well when the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands arrived from the modern era. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped out. He landed in front of a fuming hanyou and a smirking ookami youkai. Said ookami youkai's smirk disappeared when he noticed Kagome and Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome was wearing a white kimono with the crest of the western lands. By looking at her, anybody could see that she was very much pregnant. The way Sesshoumaru held her pinned to his side possessively clearly showed that he was the father of Kagome's pup. Kouga's eyes narrowed and he took a quick sniff. His eyes widened in surprise. Kagome was mated to Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, the coldest and most powerful youkai. One who had stated he definitely hated human. 

"Kagome?" Kouga asked, confusion evident in his face and voice. 

"How are you, Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked, giving Kouga one of her sad smiles and inclining her head. She didn't notice Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowing at the way she spoke to the Prince of the Wolf Demon tribe with fondness. 

Kouga took a tentative step towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru, his right hand outstretched. Two deep growls stopped him and he looked sadly and hopelessly to Kagome as he dropped his hand to his sides. 

"I'm sure you can smell that Kagome is mated to Sesshoumaru," InuYasha said threateningly to Kouga. "You can no longer claim her as your woman." 

Sesshoumaru tensed at InuYasha's words. So, the wolf prince thinks he is in love with his mate. When Kagome attempted to approach the demon, he tightened his hold on her. Kagome looked at him beseechingly. "Please," she whispered sadly. He nodded grudgingly so as not to upset her but he retained his rigid posture in case the wolf demon tried anything. 

InuYasha was surprised that Sesshoumaru would let Kagome go near Kouga. He was about to protest when he saw the look in Kagome's eyes. They were full of sadness. The hanyou stood aside to let Kagome past but kept his fighting stance. 

The brothers watched Kagome walk gracefully towards Kouga who was watching her with longing in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Kouga-kun," Kagome whispered as she stopped a foot from the wolf demon. She looked up at him with unhappiness. "I just can't return your feelings. I do love you but only as a very dear friend. I hope you understand. I never meant to hurt you." A sob escaped from her lips as she said the last sentence. 

Kouga smiled tenderly at Kagome. He lifted his hand and cupped her face. "I knew you could never love me that way. I was just too stubborn," he said self-deprecatingly. "You have nothing to be sorry about." 

A genuine smile lifted from Kagome's lips. "Thank you," she said. "I hope we can still be friends." 

"Of course we can," Kouga said as he dropped his hand. He reverted to his arrogant self and smirked. "I can never trust mutt-face to protect you." 

Two growls were heard and Kagome giggled. "I'm so glad," she said. 

Kouga then turned to Sesshoumaru whose golden eyes narrowed at the wolf. "You better not hurt her," he said. "Because I'll be waiting if she decides to leave you." 

"Baka," InuYasha spat. "And you think she'll go with you?" 

"Just like you're thinking she'll go with you, dog-breath," Kouga spat back. He smirked at InuYasha's guilty blush. 

As the argument ensued, all four of them stiffened. Each one felt the brush of an aura filled with malice. But Kagome was the one who identified the approaching being. "Kikyou," she whispered softly, as she stood, feet rooted to the spot. 

As if on cue, an arrow infused with dark miko energy came whizzing past the three demons. It was coming at Kagome fast. Without wasting time, the three males bolted towards Kagome who stood frozen in place, her eyes round with fear. She could not move no matter how she tried. And she was unable to use her powers because they would endanger her pup. 

"Kagome!" Three male voices screamed in unison as a blinding light engulfed the clearing. 

-+-+- 

Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't make it. He was too far away from where Kagome was. During the burst of bright light, he was thrown back. He looked to the place where she had been as the light dissipated. There stood Kagome, eyes rounded in shocked disbelief as the miko gazed at Kouga who stood in front of her, an arrow embedded in his back that exited through to his stomach. 

When Kouga collapsed forward, Kagome staggered at his weight but gently laid him down. The arrow disintegrated when her fingers touched it. Sesshoumaru watched as his mate rested Kouga's head on her lap. 

"Kouga-kun?" she whispered brokenly as she stroked his hair and face. Tears fell freely down her cheeks 

Kouga looked up at Kagome's crying visage and lifted his hand up to brush away her tears. He smiled at her. "Don't cry, Kagome," he said. "If I am going to die, I would die happily. You are the last face I get to see." 

Kagome closed her eyes briefly and smiled tremulously. She held his hand against her face. "You're so good to me," she said and tried hard to stop the tears from falling. "I don't deserve your love." 

Sesshoumaru was watching the exchange and could not help but feel jealous. However, out of respect to Kouga's sacrifice, he didn't want to invade on them and he knew that Kagome valued Kouga's friendship. But his heart clenched at the pain his mate is suffering. Lately, she had been experiencing a lot of tragedies. Losing a very good friend would greatly affect her. 

"You are the most amazing and selfless woman I have ever met," Kouga said as he gazed at Kagome. "You deserve all the love anyone has to offer. I'm glad I was able to save you. The world wouldn't ever be the same without you in it." 

"If only I could use my powers," Kagome whispered. 

"It's all right, Kagome," he said as his breathing became ragged. "I gladly gave my life so that you could live. Just promise me to be happy." 

"I promise, Kouga-kun," she said. "I will never forget you." 

Kouga died in the priestess's arms. He was smiling peacefully. Tears streamed down her face as she gently laid him on the ground. She stood up slowly and purposefully. Sesshoumaru was instantly beside her as he hugged her comfortingly. They noticed InuYasha was standing a few feet in front of them. There was a pained expression on his face as he looked at the undead miko who emerged from the shadows. 

-+-+- 

Kagome looked at the priestess that was said to be her past incarnation. "You've done enough," she said. Her words spiked with cold and bitterness. Her eyes strayed to Kouga's lifeless body. 

"No," Kikyou answered back. "I'm not done yet. You are just a mere copy of me. You do not belong here." 

The Lady of the Western Lands threw her head back and laughed harshly at Kikyou's words. "I am not your copy, priestess," she hissed. "You live because you have part of MY soul. It was never yours. You only have your memories not because of MY soul but because of Urasue's spell. I can call back my soul anytime I want." 

InuYasha stared at Kagome with those words. "What do you mean, Kagome?" he asked. He always thought Kagome wanted Kikyou gone. If she had the power to make Kikyou disappear for good, then why didn't she do it long ago? 

Kagome looked at InuYasha and smiled. "I didn't call my soul back because I knew you would be devastated, InuYasha," she said softly. "But I'm sorry, I cannot let her walk the earth after what happened." 

The miko's eyes narrowed. "You cannot kill me," she said. "I will kill you and take my soul back." 

Shaking her head, Kagome sneered at the woman who looked so much like her. "A mere human like you can never have a celestial maiden's soul," she said arrogantly. "You are alive because I allow you. But, I won't anymore. You are the one who no longer belongs here." 

She looked over at InuYasha who bowed his head. His bangs covered his eyes as he stepped back and went beside Kagome and Sesshoumaru. 

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," Kagome whispered and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "But I have to do this. For Kouga and my new family." 

At InuYasha's nod, Kagome closed her eyes and called to her soul. Kikyou shrieked in agony as a pink light shot out of her and towards Kagome. The dead priestess disintegrated and dust scattered in the wind leaving only Kikyou's miko garb and her bow and arrows. 

"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. 

Kagome smiled at him. "I've never felt better," she said. "And I feel stronger, too." She then sobered up and knelt down again beside Kouga's body. She caressed his cheek and closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay. 

InuYasha kneeled down beside Kagome. "He died happily," he said. 

"I know," Kagome sighed. "It's just unfair. I was the reason he died." 

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga. He waited until it pulsed and he swiped at the creatures of the underworld. Soon, Kouga took a deep breath and his heart began to beat again. Kagome jumped up and threw herself at him as her tears of despair turned into tears of joy. "Thank you so much," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

The demon lord wrapped his hands around Kagome's. "I hate to see you crying," he said stoically but his eyes softened. 

"What happened?" Kouga asked as he stood up. 

InuYasha smirked. "Sesshoumaru brought your stupid ass back," he said gruffly. 

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga said. 

"You saved my mate and my pup," Sesshoumaru said stoically. "Arigato, Kouga-sama." 

Kouga smiled and turned to Kagome. "Take care, Kagome," he said. "I hope I can visit some time." 

"You're welcome in the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru said. 

Kouga disappeared in a cloud of dust. When the wolf had disappeared completely, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled. Her eyes were shining with happiness and love. "Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru," she said. 

The taiyoukai nodded. His heart warmed at the glow on his mate's face. He was glad that she was back to her happy self. "We should head back," he said and they began their journey back to the west. 

-+-+- 

Naraku fumed. Kikyou was gone. The bitch proved her worthlessness. Then he remembered the sudden turn of events. Kagome was a celestial maiden. That explained a lot. That was why she was so much stronger than normal and why she was having a full demon pup. 

Having a celestial maiden for a mate. This would be his ultimate goal. When she becomes his mate, they would be unstoppable. Now, how to get a hold on her? 

"How will you make the celestial maiden as your mate?" Kagura sneered, knowing full well what Naraku is thinking. "I don't think she will ever be your mate willingly." 

The hanyou growled at his incarnation. "I will kill each and everyone of her loved ones then she will be alone," Naraku answered. "I will break her so that she will no longer have the will to fight me." 

Kagura shook her head and smirked. "You are devious, Naraku," she mockingly. "But sometimes you can really be quite stupid." She laughed wickedly and took off on her giant feather. 

(A/N: Sorry! I know it would have been more effective if I just killed of Kouga. But I can't! I like his character too much even though I love Sesshoumaru.) 


	13. Author's Notes

**Author's Note**

Hey guys,

I'm sorry that I am not able to update. Well... I got so busy with work and all and honestly, I don't even have time to have decent hours of sleep. I'll try to finish this story by the end of the holy week break. That would be a couple of chapters. But in case I won't be able to finish it. At least I'll try to upload 2 chapters. And by the way, no comments on my grammar and all since I won't be able to give it to my beta first since you want it fast. I'll just upload he edited chapters when I pass it to my beta. Hope you're not too angry. Thanks for supporting me and my fanfic. I love you all!

Aki


	14. Chapter 13

(A/N: Sorry it took longer and I wasn't able to hold true to my promise of two chapters. I got sick but I'll try harder to update sooner. Thanks for the support...)

CHAPTER 13: Calm Before the Storm

Three months have passed by pleasantly after the incident with Kikyou. To everyone's relief, especially Sesshoumaru and Kagome, the months passed by without any threats. The change in Kagome was obvious. Her pains were very infrequent and she no longer tire easily. The healthy glow of her skin and her happy disposition lifted evrybody's spirits. Kaede visits at least once a week. The old miko was happy with the pregnancy.

Kouga came to visit Kagome at least once a month. Although he and InuYasha always bickered, Kagome knew they got along well. Sesshoumaru was irritated with the wolf's presence since the ookami often joke around Kagome going away with him. However, the demon lord tolerated him because he knew that Kagome needed all her friends especially since she couldn't visit with her family in her condition. He was just relieved that Kagome is now back to her old self and is no longer experiencing intense pain.

For the first few days after Kagome and Kikyou's face-off, InuYasha remained withdrawn from everyone except Kagome. He was sad that Kikyou was gone but knew that Kagome needed her soul back. He also understood that the undead Kikyou was no longer the Kikyou he had love. Despite this, he knew Kagome needed his support in her pregnancy and did his best to be there for her. After a few days of solitude, he had come to accept the fact that he and Kikyou were not meant to each other. InuYasha had thanked Kagome for freeing Kikyou of her hatred.

It also became obvious that Sesshoumaru is spending most of his time with Kagome. He would sit with her and walk with her regularly. And it was evident that it made Kagome happy. Her smile was always brilliant and her cheeks glowed a healthy pink. Her eyes twinkled everytime. Despite her bulging stomach, she remained beautiful and carefree.

It was on one of the rare occassions when Sesshoumaru allowed his advisers to coerce him to attend to the visiting lord of the south, his closest ally, when their peaceful reprieve was broken. It was a beautiful clear day and Sesshoumaru walked to his library to greet Lord Shitare, the ruling taiyoukai of the south. He is a regal white tiger youkai with an easy smile and shrewd eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the tiger boomed good-naturedly as the inu youkai strode into the room. "So good of you to take time to see me."

Despite his annoyance at being away from his mate at a time when the ookami youkai was visiting, he was also glad that his ally had come. He knew why he came and it was furtunate that the taiyoukai that was sent was his closest ally.

"Lord Shitare," Sesshoumaru acknowledged with a nod and a motion for them to sit.

The tiger youkai grinned. "We have heard of your mating and that you are expecting a pup," the tiger said.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Lord Kigami," he said referring to the ruling taiyoukai of the north. He then relaxed and looked intently to the lord opposite him. "Why did you wait so long?" he asked indifferently but was also curious as to why the three lords have waited long before confronting him.

"We wouldn't want to interrupt your honeymoon as Lord Kigami put it," the tiger answered with amusement. "How odd that you would mate a human and a miko at that. We would like to meet her."

The inu youkai shrugged. "Soon," he said noncommitally.

In response, Lord Shitare narrowed his eyes and growled lowly. "Do not be stubborn, Sesshoumaru," he reprimanded. "It will not do you good if you anger Lord Onoshi. If it weren't for Lord Kigami and I he would have demanded sooner."

Lord Sesshoumaru looked coldly at the other youkai. "My mate's pregnancy is delicate," he said coldly. "I do not want anything to happen to her or our pup."

"Delicate?" the tiger inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru sighed mentally. He was not used to explaining his actions to anyone but for the sake of his mate and his pup, he will. "Lady Kagome is pregnant with a full demon pup. The pup reacts to her feelings and harms her body when she is upset."

The tiger youkai was stunned. "A full demon pup?" he asked incredulously. "That can not be. It should be a hanyou!"

The inu youkai was disturbed. Should he trust the tiger with Kagome's real identity? He looked deeply into his ally's eyes. They had grown up together and fought together. They were bonded by more than an alliance. They were almost brothers. "I do not want Kagome's secret to be revealed," he said intensely.

Lord Shitare knew what Sesshoumaru was asking. He nodded and cut his palm as Sesshoumaru did the same with his. They shook their bloodied palms and their joined hands glowed. When they unclasped their hands, the cuts were healed. They had made a pact with blood. "I will not divulge your secret to anyone. This I swear in my family's honor," he said solemnly.

Sesshoumaru was opened his mouth to tell Lord Shitare of Kagome's nature when a piercing scream interrupted him. Both lords were instantly on their feet and running towards the garden at full speed when they encountered Kouga carrying Kagome bridal style in the hall way. Kagome was in pain and Kouga was pale with worry.

"S-Sesshoumaru," Kagome whimpered. "Th-The pup is coming."

The expectant father was beside his mate in an instant. He took her from Kouga and ran to their chambers. Lord Shitare and Kouga followed them.

"InuYasha went to find Kaede," Kouga said, his worry over Kagome clearlt etched on his face.

Just over a week ago, InuYasha had brought Kaede to the castle. She had stayed there in order to await the coming pup.

Sesshoumaru nodded and tried to soothe Kagome. Her hair color changed again to blue and her pink aura flared. It was laced with the pup's blue aura. Kagome was screaming in agony. Kouga and Shitare both covered their ears. Although his ears were ringing, Sesshouaru ignored this and wrapped his arms around his mate. He soothed her with silent growls and whispered comforting words to her ear as he made soothing motions with his hand on her back.

InuYasha and Kaede burst inside the room. "Get many towels and hot water," Kaede ordered and the servants who were at the doorway scampered away to obey the old miko.

"M-My water broke," Kagome said to Kaede.

"Do not worry, child," Kaede said.

"Out," Sesshoumaru ordered everyone except Kaede and Sango. The door was closed when everyone left. But the western lord could still feel everyone standing in the hall way.

Kagome's labor was long and very difficult. Sesshoumaru became agitated at his mate's pain but knew he could do nothing. With one final piercing scream, cries of an infant was heard. Kagome slumped exhausted against Sesshoumaru. She smiled tiredly at him and whispered, "I did it."

The demon lord looked at the mother of his heir. Despite her exhaustion and the pain she suffered, her smile was bright and happy. He brushed away her hair that was already returning to its normal dark locks and kissed her forehead. "Yes, you did," he whispered. HIs eyes were full of warmth for the woman who had melted his hardened heart. Yes, he finally understood what he is feeling. He loves her. WIth all his heart and mind.

Sango approached the new parents. She had cleaned the pup and wrapped him in a baby blue towel. "Congratulations," she said. There were tears of joy in her eyes. "You have a healthy pup."

It was Sesshoumaru who took the pup carefully in his arms. He laid their pup beside Kagome whose eyes were misted with happiness and love. "Our pup," she whispered lovingly.

The pup had amber eyes flecked with blue and silver hair with two distinct blue highlights. He had stripes similar to Sesshoumaru's but was blue in color. The crescent moon on his forehead was silver outlined with blue. He looked so much like Sesshoumaru. "My beautiful pup," she whispered as she gaze at the now sleeping child.

"You have to name him," Sesshoumaru said.

"Mikihiko," she said smiling. It meant moon prince literally. "After all, it is only fitting for the heir of the Palace of the Moon."

The demon lord nodded and kissed the pup's forehead,. "Welcome, Mikihiko," he whispered softly. He glanced at Kagome who smiled sweetly at him before her exhaustion caught up to her. She fell asleep with a smile on her beautiful face.

-+-+-

Many expectant faces looked up at Sesshoumaru when he came out of their chambers. Lord Shitare is looking up at him questioningly. Their apprehension is understandable since there was a heavy smell of Kagome's blood in the air. "Lady Kagome and the heir to the western lands are resting," Sesshoumaru said. He was almost amused at the collective sighs of relief everyone released.

"We have a baby brother!" Rin cheered. She did a little victory dance.

Soon, Shippo joined in the vistory dance. The two children sang "We have a baby brother" over and over as they danced around Sesshoumaru.

Lord Shitare was grinning at his long time friend. "Congratulations, Sesshoumaru," he said as he clasped his hand. "For having a beautiful mate and an heir."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Stay for dinner, Shitare," he invited the youkai. "You will meet both my mate and my heir formally later when she regained her strength."

"Can we see the pup?" Shippo asked eagerly.

Sesshoumaru was about to say no when he saw the hopeful expressions on both Rin and Shippo. "You may," he answered. "But you must not make any noise."

"Yay!" Rin exclaimed but quickly clasped her hands on her mouth. "Gomen," she said sheepishly.

They were ushered inside the chambers. Sesshoumaru remained outside the door with InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku and Shitare.

InuYasha looked impatient. "Well? What is the name of the pup?" he asked.

"Mikihiko," he answered. "Kagome named him."

Kouga approached the lord of the west. "Congratulations, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said. The western lord acknowledge it with a curt nod.

"If you will all excuse me, I will go back to my mate," Sesshoumaru said and went back inside the chambers.

-+-+-

Kagome woke up to the cry of an infant. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru holding Mikihiko while whimpering lowly at him. He looked up to her when the pup didn't stop crying. She smiled at the sight of her mate and their pup.

"He's hungry," Kagome said smiling at her mate. She slid one shoulder of her sleeping kimono off to expose one of her breasts. When Sesshoumaru handed her Mikihiko, she fed him.

Sesshoumaru was watching them intently. Then he stood up almost reluctantly. "It is almost dinner," he said. "I want you to meet Lord Shitare, the ruling taiyoukai of the south and my closest ally. I will introduce you to him."

The new mother smiled at him. "All right," she said. "Mikihiko looks so much like you."

"But he has your brilliant smile," he said.

Kagome blushed at the compliment. She looked at Mikihiko who was already full. He was smiling at them, his eyes were shining as he made baby sounds. His fist caught a bunch of Sesshoumaru's silver hair and tugged. He then proceeded to chew on the hair much to Kagome's amusement.

"Aw, he likes his daddy's hair," she said teasingly to Sesshoumaru who couldn't help but smile fondly at the young prince. Kagome was filled with warmth she saw that smile on Sesshoumaru's lips.

The baby gurgled and cooed while playing with the hair. Kagome rubbed Mikihiko's belly and was rewarded with a tiny burp that amused the taiyoukai. When the pup yawned sleepily, Sesshoumaru held him and began to whimper. Soon, the pup was asleep in his father's arms.

He turned to Kagome and his eyes was filled with warmth. "Can you dress?" he asked with concern. "Or shall I send a servant to help you?"

"No need," Kagome said reassuringly. "I am strong enough. After I have my complete soul, I heal quicker." She stood up and slightly wobbled.

Sesshoumaru was immediately by her side, his one arm wrapped around her tiny waist. "Are you sure?" he asked with worry.

"I'm sure," Kagome said and stood up straighter. When she was sure she was balanced, she stepped away from Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I'm going for a bath. If you need me, I'll just be at the hot spring."

He nodded and watched Kagome gather her things and leave the chambers. When she had left, he looked at his son who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Mikihiko still held a fistfull of Sesshoumaru's hair. He kissed the pup's forehead, right at the crescent moon that identified him as the heir to the western lands.

The door to the chambers opened and Rin entered with Shippo.

"Mikihiko looks like Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said happily as she gazed at the newborn pup.

"Yeah, he even have the gold eyes," Shippo said nodding. He sniffed and smiled. "He smells like vanilla and chocolate!"

"What is chocolate?" Rin voiced the question that was also turning in Sesshoumaru's head.

Shippo scrunched his nose in thought. "It is a kind of sweet delicious food that Kagome brings me from her time," he said finally. "It is so delicious!"

"I want some!" Rin exclaimed. She clamped her hands on her mouth when Mikihiko whimpered for a moment. "Gomen," she said gultily after the pup has settled back to sleep.

It was then that Kagome came back from her bath. Rin bounded up to her and looked at her pleadingly. "What is it, Rin?" Kagome asked as she ruffled Rin's hair fondly.

Rin glanced at Shippo and Mikihiko before she tugged at Kagome's hand until her ear was at the girl's level. "Shippo says Mikihiko smells like vanilla and chocolate," she said in a whisper. "Rin wants some chocolate. Shippo says chocolate is delicious."

Kagome smiled at the girl and whispered back, "I'll bring some when I get home."

The girl jumped and mouthed a "thank you" before doing a silent victory dance to the amusement of both Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Well, we should go to the dining room," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and handed Kagome their pup. He placed one hand on her small back to guide her to the dining room. Before walking to the hall way, he glanced back to see Rin and Shippo skipping happily after them.

-+-+-

The new family was oddly composed of three male youkai, a celestial maiden and a human girl. They all entered the dining room where their guests sat awaiting their arrival. Jaken hovered about them with tears in his eyes as he looked at the bundle in Kagome's arms. "At last! The Western lands finally have an heir," he said happily.

Kagome smiled at the toad. "You could hold him while we eat," she said kindly.

"Oh, my lady," the toad said happily. "It will be a great honor to trust me with such a precious bundle."

She handed Mikihiko and smiled at the reverence the toad was showing the pup. "Take care of our pup," Kagome said softly.

"He looks so much like Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said as he gazed at the sleeping pup. He followed Kagome and seated himself comfortably behind Kagome.

"Are you sure you should be walking now?" Miroku asked skeptically. "You just gave birth to a youkai."

"I'm okay," Kagome said cheerfully. "I've never felt better." She smiled her brightest smile.

"She is fine," Kaede said firmly. "Her healing abilities became faster when her soul was completed. And I am sure everyone of you already knows her nature."

InuYasha jumped to his feet. "I want to see my nephew," he blurted out with a blush on his cheeks.

"Hey, I also want to see the pup," Kouga said, also jumping to his feet.

"So do I," Miroku said standing up gracefully.

Kagome giggled and smiled at them. "Oh, all right," she said and motioned for them to approach silently.

"He sure took after our side of the family," InuYasha said proudly.

"He looks like Sesshoumaru," Kouga smirked.

Miroku nodded solemnly. "He is one stong demon," he said as he felt the pup's aura.

Kouga took a sniff. "And he smells different," he said.

InuYasha also took a niff and grind. "Smells like chocolate," he said with a smirk.

"Choco-what?" Kouga asked, confused.

"It's a food from Lady Kagome's village," Miroku explained.

"I think you all need to get nack to your proper places," Kagome said when she heard someone clear his throat. She saw a white tiger youkai and knew instantly that this is Lord Shitare of the Southern Lands.

Sesshoumaru stood up when everybody went back to their places. "Welcome to the Western Lands, Lord Shitare," he said as he looked at the said lord. "I would like to formally introduce you to my mate, Lady Kagome and to my heir, Prince Mikihiko."

"Well, I am so glad to finally meet the lady that had captured the most eligible demon," he said good-naturedly. "And I must say that I am no longer surprise that Lord Sesshoumaru had taken you as a mate, Lady Kagome."

"Welcome to our lands, Lord Shitare," she said and bowed politely. Kagome smiled at the youkai.

"And I am honored to have been present when the heir to the western lands had arrived," he said solemnly. "Although, your screams would have probably damaged my ear permanently," he said teasingly which made Kagome blush.

Kagome smiled shyly. "My apologies, Lord Shitare," she said.

The white tiger youkai waved his hand in dismissal. "There is no need to apologize," he said. "It was understandable."

The lady of the western lands smiled. "I hope you enjoy your stay in our lands," she said graciously.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand and servants came in to serve everyone their dinner.

-+-+-

Dinner was a pleasant affair for everyone. It seems that the arrival of the pup had dispersed the constant tension that always accompanied them. Even Sesshoumaru relaxed a little. Little Mikihiko woke up in the middle of dinner. He had cooed and gurgled much to the delight of his audience. The little prince had taken an instant fondness to InuYasha's dog ears. Although InuYasha huffed in annoyance when Mikihiko tried to reach his ears, he had bent his head low with a softness in his eyes.

The "Mikihiko Fan's Club" disbanded when Sesshoumaru had motioned Kagome and the pup to his library. He nodded to Lord Shitare before exiting.

"A celestial maiden?" Lord Shitare said in awe after Sesshoumaru told him about Kagome. "So that is why you seem very different than other humans."

"I am trusting you with my family's secret," Sesshoumaru said seriously.

"You have my word," Shitare said solemnly.

Kagome smiled her brilliant smile at the lord who have turned to her. He was looking curiously at her and her son. "I am sure you have many questions for me but unfortunately I would not be able to answer any of them," she said with a smile. "I have just found out about it myself a few months ago."

"It is just that I have never seen a celestial maiden before," Lord Shitare said smiling. "And I have lived very long."

"I understand, Lord Shitare," Kagome said with a smile. Her beautiful face was glowing with happiness. "My reaction was the same when I met my very first youkai."

The Lord's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But there was always been youkai," he said.

Kagome smiled a mysterious smile. "I have other secrets of my own, m'lord," she said coyly. "But that would be for another time."

"It is getting late and my mate needs more rest to fully regain her strength," Sesshoumaru said and nodded to Lord Shitare who nodded back in understanding. "We will see you at breakfast tomorrow."

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to their chambers. Before they got there, he was already supporting her and she was already nodding off.

"Sleep," he said and tucked his mate and his son before making himself comfortable. He positioned himself beside Kagome and let her head rest on his chest.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, half-asleep already.

The demon lord looked at his little family and fear gripped at his heart. For some reason, he could not shake the feeling of foreboding. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder. He knew that this momentary reprieve this past few months was only that... a momentary reprieve from Naraku. He knew the hanyou is just around, waiting for the right moment to pounce. But the question is... When will that be?

-end chapter-


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: Hello! I hope you won't kill mo for this. It's been two months. Gomen nasai! I tried but I just finished it today. I was buried in loads of work. Anyway, just a few chapters left. Hope you like this. Tell me what you think!)

CHAPTER 14: Guests at the Western Lands

"Not again," Kagome groaned as she stared at her son. It has been two weeks since she had given birth and she had recovered fully. She sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru helplessly. She took Mikihiko in her arms and looked at her son with exasperation. The little prince began to make baby sounds and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

Sesshoumaru approached his family and looked at his son before gazing at the reason for Kagome's distress. His eyes danced with amusement as he saw the destroyed crib. He let his gaze stray to his mate when he felt her gaze on him. He arched his eyebrow in silent inquiry when he saw her knitted eyebrows.

"Don't you," Kagome imitated his raised eyebrow. "Me!" she said in irritation. "You know what I'm talking about. Our little boy has destroyed his ninth crib. You hear me? Ninth!"

"I do not see why that should worry you," he said casually as he let his son put his hair in his mouth. "It is just a crib. We could always get another one."

Another exasperated sigh escaped Kagome's lips which drew Sesshoumaru's attention. "That is not the point here," Kagome said while prying Mikihiko's hand away from his hair. She gently patted him to prevent any violent reaction. "My point is he keeps destroying his things. I can't allow that. It isn't proper."

Sesshoumaru looked on as Kagome began to hum a simple tune and noticed how his son's ear twitch. He observed with fascination as Mikihiko began to yawn and his eyes began to become heavy with sleep. "It is but a stage," he answered Kagome.

Kagome turned questioning eyes at Sesshoumaru and he was momentarily distracted by her beautiful blue eyes. "What do you mean stage?" she asked when he didn't explain further.

"Inuyoukai pups undergo a stage when they chew on things," he explained.

"How long will this stage last?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows knitted again in concern.

"A week or so," he said casually. "At least until his fangs are fully developed."

Kagome nodded and smiled before peeking at Mikihiko's mouth. "Then that would be soon," she said beaming. "His fangs are almost complete."

"Then he would continue chewing on things for three more days, give or take," he said as he began to lead Kagome outside. "You need to prepare. The other ruling taiyoukai are going to visit with us tonight. I have given Lord Shitare my word that I will present you to the others."

"What about Mikihiko?" Kagome asked.

"InuYasha will take care of him," Sesshoumaru said and took the little prince in his arms as three youkai took hold of Kagome and led her to the hot springs.

Sesshoumaru strode outside to where he could sense InuYasha with the others. At the sight of the young demon prince, squeals of delight was instantly heard from Rin and Shippo who came running their direction. Mikihiko instantly stirred and yawned before opening his amber eyes fully. The pup began to make gurgling sounds as he reached for the two children.

The two children were followed by InuYasha, Kouga and Miroku who were assigned to the task of watching over the children since Sango was helping with Kagome's preparations.

When InuYasha approached, Mikihiko started to exert more effort to reach InuYasha. He began to gurgle louder and coo more. InuYasha reached for his nephew and looked hesitantly to Sesshoumaru who handed him the pup.

"Take care of my son," Sesshoumaru said before turning to go back to the castle.

-+-+-

It was sunset when Kagome heard the knock that signals the approaching guests. She hurriedly dressed up Mikihiko in a kimono similar to Sesshoumaru's. "My lovely son," Kagome cooed to Mikihiko who reached for his mother. "You look so much like your father." She hugged her son to her as the door to their chambers opened and revealed Sesshoumaru in the white attire he always preferred.

His usually cold eyes had a hint of tenderness in them as he gazed at Kagome who was wearing a midnight blue kimono with silver linings and the silver crescent moon at the back. Her hair was swept up intricately. Her serene smile added up to her beauty. "It is time," he said simply as he stopped in front of his family. Sesshoumaru looked at his son who was sucking his thumb contentedly. "The guests have arrived. InuYasha and the others are already waiting with them."

"We are ready," Kagome said in her sweet melodious voice as Sesshoumaru led her out their chambers and towards the dining hall.

They walked on in silence towards the dining room except for the gurgling sounds that Mikihiko was producing. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and heir. His eyes softened considerably and Kagome's eyes teared when she saw that expression on Sesshoumaru's face. Then his face again returned to its usual passive visage.

"You look lovely," Sesshoumaru said in a passive monotone all of a sudden. Kagome gazed up and smiled tenderly at those simple words.

"Arigato," Kagome whispered with feeling. "And you look magnificent, my lord."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. They stopped in front of the big doors of the dining hall. The doors opened slowly and they heard Jaken announce their arrival.

"The Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome," Jaken said in a loud formal voice. "And Prince Mikihiko, heir to the Western Lands."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome glided smoothly towards their place, facing their guests. When they were already in place, Sesshoumaru motioned for everyone to sit down before they too lowered to their seats.

"Welcome to the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru said in general. "It is a pleasure to have such noble guests grace my lands with their presence. Let me introduce you to my mate, Lady Kagome, and to my heir, Prince Mikihiko."

The puzzlement on the Lord Kigami's and Lord Onoshi's faces was evident as they looked at Kagome and Mikihiko.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Lord Kigami started. "We wish to congratulate you personally on your mating and on finally having an heir. Lady Kagome, I, Lord Kigami of the Northern Lands, compliments you on your loveliness. It is no surprise that Lord Sesshoumaru had finally mated."

Kagome smiled serenely, her eyes twinkling appreciatively. "You are too kind, Lord Kigami," she said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"But the fact still remains that you have not informed us of this mating," Lord Onoshi said maliciously. "It is tradition that all ruling taiyoukai be present in the mating ceremony of other taiyoukai."

"Lord Onoshi, I have explained the reason for the late introduction of the Western Lady," Lord Shitare interjected.

Onoshi laughed malevolently and Kagome culdn't suppress the shiver that ran through her. "Is that really the reason or is it because Lord Sesshoumaru did not want us to know that he mated with a filthy ningen," he said with a sneer.

There was a collective intake of breath and Kagome looked pointedly at InuYasha when she saw him redden in anger. He was about to say something but stopped himself when he looked at Kagome.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's aura flair in silent anger although his face remained as neutral as ever. She placed a comforting hand on Sesshoumaru's arm and smiled reassuringly at him. She silently thanked Kami when he instantly calmed down. She looked back to the Lord of the Eastern Lands and her face hardened. "Lord Onoshi, we welcome you to our lands," she began coldly. "And I take no offense on what you said. But never again insult humans. You do not know what I can do." She smiled then and let her aura flair a little, shocking the two lords and earning a proud smile from Lord Shitare.

"You mated a miko!" Lord Onoshi said incredulously. "She could very easily kill you in your sleep. And who is the mother of your heir? She is a miko and the prince is an inuyoukai."

"No, I could not kill Sesshoumaru. I could never harm the man I love," Kagome said quietly. "And even if I wanted to, Sesshoumaru is a very powerful youkai."

Lord Shitare smiled. "And as for your last question," he interjected again. "Prince Mikihiko is the son of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome. I was here when she gave birth to him."

"But how?" he asked.

"It is of no concern to you," Sesshoumaru finally said in a cold voice. "I have had enough of your insults. And I do not need to explain my actions to anyone."

"Feh!" InuYasha said. "Kagome is a wonderful person and anyone who doesn't have the same opinion answers to me."

Kagome smiled at InuYasha before signaling for the food. "Now, let us eat," she said regally.

-+-+-

_You will be mine…_

Kagome sat up in bed, sweat drenched the fabric of her sleeping kimono. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who was already looking at her with concern. She smiled tremulously as he sat up beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She shivered as she remembered the menacing voice in her dream. But she couldn't remember what the dream was. Just the last three words that the voice uttered. "You will be mine," she whispered so low that Sesshoumaru would have missed it if it weren't for his demon hearing. Kagome's brows puckered. Her eyes widened as realization struck her. "No," she whispered in a voice full of terror.

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her mate. "Kagome, tell me what's wrong," he commanded. A fear gripped at his stomach. The fear of losing his new found family. His usual unreadable expression dropped at the raw fear in Kagome's blue eyes. She clutched at his arms as if someone would take her away from him. He enveloped her in his arms completely as tears trickled down her face.

"Naraku..." Kagome whispered. "He... oh Sesshoumaru! Don't let him take me..." she sobbed. "He's here... He's going after you and Mikihiko and he'll take me away..." she said frantically.

For the first time in his adult life, Sesshoumaru felt such intense fear. The fear of losing the one woman who ever loved him unconditionally... the one woman who could ever make his once cold heart love again. "I won't let anyone hurt you," he said firmly. "You are my mate. You belong only with me. No one else."

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered before she fell asleep in her mate's arms.

-+-+-

The dream continued to haunt Kagome and she knew deep in her heart that it wasn't just any ordinary dream. It was really Naraku talking to her in those dreams. Despite the fear she felt, she didn't tell anyone about these dreams. She never mentioned it again to Sesshoumaru. She knew in her heart that she didn't want them involved. She would be the one to fight and protect everything that mattered to her. She won't let anyone get hurt.

It was a warm sunny day when she felt Naraku's presence nearby. Sesshoumaru was away to the North and InuYasha and the others had took on the task of patrolling Sesshoumaru's lands. She immediately went to Shippo and Rin and brought Mikihiko with her.

"I want you to stay here," she told the two children. "You are not to come out unless you are absolutely certain it is me or the others."

"But okaa-san," Shippo began to protest.

"I need you to take care of Mikihiko for me," she said gently. "Promise me you won't come out?" she asked Shippo and Rin.

Rin smiled toothily and plopped down next to Mikihiko. "Okay okaa-san," she said. "We promise to stay here."

"Good," Kagome said. She kissed the three kids before going out and surrounding the castle with her aura. Only those who she knows personally will be able to enter the room.

With purposeful strides Kagome went out of the palace grounds. She let her aura flare around her to ward of the evil aura of Naraku that was attempting to engulf her. Soon she was standing face-to-face with Naraku. It was not a dummy. It was the real Naraku without the hideous baboon pelt he seem so fond of wearing. He was wearing a sinister smile that did not diminish his good looks.

"I knew you would come," Naraku said with a gleam in his eyes.

"I know you can't come near me," she said stopping a few feet away from the hanyou that caused so many people so much pain.

Naraku sneered. "I told you, you will be mine," he said. "There is no use in resisting me. Why don't you make things easier and just come with me?"

Kagome's hair turned blue and her aura flared in anger. "Never," she said in a tone that could rival Sesshoumaru's coldness.

"I'm going to give you a choice," Naraku said pleasantly as he circled Kagome, looking her up and down with lust in his eyes. "Either you come to me," he drawled and paused in front of Kagome, just beyond the reach of her power. "Or... I will kill your pup."

"You wouldn't be able to come near him," she said. Her eyes narrowed and her voice shook in her fury. "Sesshoumaru would never let you get near him."

The hanyou laughed. "I don't think you're going to tell him," he taunted. "Because if you do, he would come after me. And Sesshoumaru would make a fine addition to my body. And I know you would not want that to happen."

She smirked. "You can't beat Sesshoumaru," she said confidently.

"I have my ways," Naraku said. "You still couldn't be sure. After all, I've ruined so many lives. How can you be so sure I can't ruin the lives of everyone you care for. Even those in your time."

With those last words, Naraku laughed his evil laugh and disappeared leaving a shaking Kagome with disbelief and terror in her wide eyes. "No," she whispered to no one in particular. "Mom, Souta, Jii-chan..."

Kagome collapsed on the grass, numbed with all the fear and sorrow she was feeling. Everything that matters to her is now in danger. Although she knew Sesshoumaru is very strong, she still can't take the chance of him being absorbed by Naraku. She has to fight him alone. She could no longer involve InuYasha and the others. But first she have to be sure that her family is safe.

The sun was already setting when Kagome had been able to compose herself and stood up. She removed the grass the clung to her kimono and went back to the castle.

-+-+-

"Where did she say she would go?" Sesshoumaru asked the weeping children. Kagome was already gone for half the day and nobody knew where she went. When he got back from the north everything was quiet and he found the kids in a room. He instantly felt Kagome's aura and knew that something is wrong. When the children told him what happened, his worry increased.

Rin sniffed as tears streamed down her face. "Rin doesn't know. Okaa-san did not say," she said. "Is okaa-san okay?"

"She's fine," Sesshoumaru said, trying to reassure the weeping children although his heart felt like it was being squeezed. He was worried about Kagome. Ever since that dream she had been bothered. Although she never said about anything, he still knew there was something bothering her.

"That woman," InuYasha said, worry clearly etched on his handsome features. "What was she thinking going out alone like that?"

Sesshoumaru stood up and was about to try and find Kagome when he caught her scent. He walked to the gardens and found her standing by the pond. There was a haunted look in her eyes as she looked at the water without really seeing it. He stopped a few feet away from her and she still didn't feel his presence.

"Where have you been?" InuYasha who followed him when he also caught Kagome's scent said gruffly. "Why did you go out alone? What if Naraku tried something?"

Kagome turned her clouded eyes to them. She faced Sesshoumaru and smiled. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I just walked around," she said in a very soft and calm voice.

"Then why the protection for the children?" InuYasha asked suspiciously.

"I just don't want to take chances," she shrugged.

Sesshoumaru observed Kagome and knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth. Her usual cheerful demeanor was gone. Her eyes were clouded and confused. And her smile never reached her eyes. Something was wrong and he will find out one way or another. "Let's get inside," he said taking Kagome's hand in his. "Mikihiko is beginning to get restless."

"All right," Kagome said and followed Sesshoumaru back to the castle.

Sesshoumaru remained calm and unreadable but his mind was entertaining so many questions and possibilities. He knew he must find out what happened to Kagome that afternoon.

-+-+-

end chapter


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: Hey guys! The end is near. I've got to warn you. Extreme mushy and OOC stuff ahead. Gomen. I was just in the overly dramatic mode. Hope you like it. Tell me if it's too much. Hahaha! I tried to finish this faster since I had the time. So here it is!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and the characters. I think I forgot this. Gomen nasai!

CHAPTER 15: A Last Look

Sesshoumaru led Kagome through the halls of the castle and into their chambers. She was unusually quiet and absent-minded on the way. He observed as she visibly flinched when she heard the door to their chambers click. There is something definitely bothering her. He stopped in front of her and looked intently into her eyes. The emotions he saw in them gripped at his heart. There was longing, sadness, worry and resolution in them. "Tell me what happened," he ordered.

He inwardly flinched at his cold unemotional tone. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered him. This was the way he is but this time he knew it was different. This is the woman he loves. He should not use that tone with her especially now that she was distressed. He was about to apologize when he saw her rueful and loving smile.

"I can never get anything past you, can I?" she asked lovingly and a touch sadly. Kagome reached up and cradled his face in her hands. "I love you very much and I want you to always remember that."

His brows furrowed. This is not right. There were tears threatening to fall from her beautiful eyes. He has to reassure her that he loves her. He never said he loves her. Not even once. "Kagome I—" he began but stopped. He was not used to saying those kinds of things. But he squared his shoulders and squished the voice that was stopping him. "Kagome I lo—" he stopped as she placed her fingers against his lips.

"Don't say it," she whispered tenderly. Her eyes were welling with tears. "Everything you've done for me is enough. You've given me so much."

"Why are you like this?" Sesshoumaru asked. Frustration and worry uncharacteristically showed on his face and voice.

Kagome debated on telling him a lie but then she knew he would know. It was small wonder that he's not angry with her for lying earlier. She sat down on the bed and decided to tell him part of the truth. She patted the space beside her and waited until he was sitting beside her. The warmth of his body near her somehow calmed her.

"It's Naraku," she said. She felt Sesshoumaru's rage begin and she clasped his hands. She sighed in relief when she felt him calming. "He knows about my family in the future. And he threatened that he would harm them."

The demon lord again felt his rage beginning. How dare that hanyou cause his mate distress? How dare him threaten the family of the lady of the Western lands? He knew his fangs were already elongated and his eyes were already bleeding red. However, he felt Kagome panic and forcefully took hold of his youkai who was struggling to come after the insolent hanyou and put him in his place. "He won't get close to you again," he said firmly and placed a comforting and protective arm around Kagome.

"I know you'll always protect me," she said as she rested her head against him. "I'm just worried about Mom, Souta and Jii-chan."

"We'll journey to your home tomorrow morning," he said firmly. "And we will take Mikihiko with us. I know you're family would like to meet him."

Kagome looked up and smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Sess-chan," she said. "And I'll give your memories back on our return here. I promise."

-+-+-

"Oh Kagome!" her mother gushed when she saw Mikihiko. "He is so beautiful." She looked tentatively at the demon lord who stood unperturbed beside Kagome. His hand was wrapped around Kagome's waist.

"Mikihiko looks a lot like Lord Sesshoumaru," Souta said while looking at the cooing baby. "He looks so cool!" he decided happily.

Jii-chan was wiping tears from his eyes. "Our Kagome has grown already," he said sadly. "I trust he has been treating you well?"

Kagome handed Mikihiko to a grateful grandmother. "More than well, Jii-chan," she said. Her happiness brought back the shine in her eyes and Sesshoumaru was glad. He would do everything in his power to make her happy.

"Feh!" InuYasha spat. "My brother and I won't let anything happen to her."

Sango and Miroku bowed down with Shippo, Kirara and Rin. They have been introduced earlier as they went out one by one from the well. With Kagome's increased powers, she had been able to allow them through the well and insisted that they all should meet her family. Souta immediately played with Shippo and Rin.

"You are all welcome to stay," Mrs. Higurashi offered. "However, I don't think we have enough rooms."

"Don't worry about that, Mrs. Higurashi," Miroku said respectfully. "We are used to sleeping together especially when we are traveling."

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sesshoumaru who was still immobile by Kagome's side. She smiled at the demon lord. "Thank you for allowing Kagome and Mikihiko to visit us, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said respectfully. "It is our honor to have you at our home."

Everyone looked at the stoic inuyoukai and wondered what was going on in his head. Everybody silently guessed that he would just ignore Kagome's mother. But the demon lord did the unexpected. He inclined his head in acknowledgment. "It is a pleasure," he said. "Call me Sesshoumaru."

"All right, Sesshoumaru," Mrs. Higurashi said and bowed again.

Kagome impulsively embraced Sesshoumaru. "Thank you so much," she said.

"How long will you be staying?" Souta asked. "Please stay long."

Everybody turned their gazes again at Sesshoumaru and waited as he looked down at Souta's pleading face. They were pretty sure he was going to tell him they would be going back the following day but again, he surprised everyone. "Three days," he said.

"Yay!" the three children cheered and ran off inside the house followed by the gang.

-+-+-

"I am going to tour you to my world," Kagome announced the following day. "And I want to buy some things for Mikihiko and the kids."

Sesshoumaru was already dressed in some of the clothes he wore during his previous visits. He was wearing a dark blue sports shirt and casual jeans. His hair was braided neatly. Their youkai characteristics were already hidden by a charm Miroku did.

"Sango can borrow my clothes. InuYasha and Miroku can borrow my dad's old clothes," Kagome declared handing over some clothes she had personally picked. "Shippo is going to wear Souta's clothes and Rin can wear my clothes when I was her age."

Mikihiko was already wearing Souta's shirts. After a few minutes, the gang went on their way to the mall.

Everyone was in awe of everything that they see. Sesshoumaru kept his arms wrapped around Kagome who was looking pretty in a white-haltered dress decorated with pink cherry blossoms. She was carrying Mikihiko whose eyes were as wide as saucers as the little demon looked around the unfamiliar world. They look like a perfect family.

InuYasha who had been there with Kagome before was behaved. He walked with confidence and familiarity with his hair braided and he was wearing a red muscle shirt and jeans.

Miroku stayed beside Sango and for the first time did not flirt with any girls. He was charming in a black shirt and jeans while Sango was very pretty in a pink sleeveless dress that Kagome lent her.

"This is what we call the mall," Kagome announced. "It's a place where we come to hang out. There are movies, food, arcades and shops."

"Kagome, can Shippo, Rin and me go to the arcade?" Souta whined. "I promise we will stay there until you come back for us."

"Sure," Kagome smiled and gave Souta some money. "But promise me you would behave and stay there until we come and get you."

"Promise!" the three chorused and ran to the direction of the arcade.

They strolled and entered shops where Kagome bought things for Mikihiko and the kids like toys and sweets. They were on their third shop when Kagome heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Eri, Yuka and Ayumi running towards her. She introduced them to everyone and Mikihiko instantly charmed them.

"Oh he's so cute!" Yuka exclaimed. "He looks so much like Sesshoumaru!"

Eri touched Mikihiko's hair, which earned a delighted coo at the soft touch. "Absolutely adorable!" she said.

"I bet you're going to have girls chasing after him when he's out of his crib," Ayumi commented.

Sesshoumaru listened with pride at the girls' comments.

"And you don't look like you gave birth!" Ayumi exclaimed to Kagome who became more beautiful. "If we didn't know better I'd say you've never been pregnant. Sesshoumaru sure is good for you."

"He sure is," Kagome said lovingly. "Well, we better get moving. It was really nice seeing you guys."

"So soon?" Eri whined. "Let's at least have a group picture with your friends."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru for permission who nodded his affirmation. Soon they were on their separate ways, each with a copy of the picture.

-+-+-

It was nearly dinner when they got back. They bought food, toys and a few things. Dinner was a happy affair. Kagome's depression seemed to have disappeared completely. Sesshoumaru was almost relieved but there is still something nagging him at the back of his mind. But he decided to ignore it for later. He didn't want to ruin the happy occasion. At the time, he didn't realize that putting it at the back of his mind would be a very big mistake.

"Mom, can I leave Mikihiko to you for a while?" Kagome asked after dinner. "I want to go and take a walk with Sesshoumaru."

"Sure, honey," Mrs. Higurashi said and shooed the two away.

They walked in silence for a little while. Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome's serene face as she walked beside him, her steps light. She was bathed in moonlight. Soon they stopped in the park.

"This may be the last time I'll ever see this place again," Kagome said brightly. "It was such a beautiful night and I want to share this with you."

"You could always come and visit," Sesshoumaru reassured her. "With me and Mikihiko, of course."

"Yeah, I could," she said smiling and faced him. "But we can never tell."

They sat at a bench and Kagome laid her head on Sesshoumaru's chest. "You've made me so happy," she whispered with feeling. "And I'll forever treasure those moments. I'll always love you. No matter what."

Again, Sesshoumaru felt a nagging voice at the back of his mind telling him something is not right. But when he looked at Kagome's contented face, he decided to let it go. What could possibly go wrong? Kagome had placed a seal on the well when they went through to ensure Naraku would not be able to follow them. He wrapped his arm around Kagome.

A long comfortable silence ensued before Sesshoumaru broke it. "I was a cold demon with a cold heart," he started and he felt Kagome tense. He unconsciously rubbed her arms and felt her relax again. "But then you came. I don't know what you did. You turned my life so completely I'm not even sure the time before you came into my life ever happened. Or maybe it just wasn't as relevant as the times when you are beside me."

He did not know what had gotten into him to talk about how he really feels. It just wasn't in his character to do so. But for the life of him, he could not stop the words from coming out. "Before, all I ever thought about was protecting my lands and getting stronger and more powerful," he continued. "But then you started to appear more and more often in my life. And you gave me a more meaningful reason to exist. You looked beyond my cold exterior and saw through me. You made me feel again. You taught me how to love again by loving me completely and unconditionally."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. Tears were streaming down her face. His eyes looked lovingly at her. "Oh, Sesshoumaru," she whispered happily. "Thank you for the gift of your love."

They stayed for a little while more before they went back to the house. Everybody was already asleep. Mikihiko was sleeping peacefully with Kagome's mother and they decided to just let it be like that.

That night they had made love so tenderly and so passionately. They were both happily exhausted and contented. But while the other slept on obliviously, one was awake and thinking of the days ahead.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru woke up with a start. Kagome was no longer beside him. He immediately put on his kimono and went outside. He saw Kagome round the corner and he followed. His heart began to beat faster as he realized she was going to the well house. "Kagome," he called. She had already opened the door to the well house.

Kagome looked at him. Her eyes were sad and resolute. It was then that he noticed she was wearing her fighting kimono and the swords that he gave her were already strapped to her body. He then began to run faster as it dawned on him. Kagome was going back alone to face Naraku. When he was already a few feet from her, he was thrown back. He looked at her with utter confusion.

Tears were already coursing down her face. "I'm so sorry," she said. "This is the only way that I could think of to protect all those that matters to me. I love you, Sesshoumaru. Please forgive me."

"Don't do this," Sesshoumaru said coldly. He was feeling intense fear that he had never felt before. "Kagome, we need you."

She shook her head as she faced him completely. Her stance told him that he couldn't change her mind. "But I also have an obligation," she said. "I'm going to end this. I'm the only one who can."

"I will always love you," Kagome said. "No one else." She looked into his eyes and he saw all the love she felt in that last look before she went inside the well house.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru screamed in anguish. He now understood what Kagome's motives were for bringing everybody alone. All along, she manipulated them so that she would be able to seal them off to the future to protect them. That day she disappeared, she had decided to fight Naraku alone. And she never intended to give him his memories back. And that was what his instincts were telling him. This is the first time that he didn't follow his instincts. And it was a fatal mistake. Now, it is too late.

InuYasha and the others came when they heard Sesshoumaru. They were surprised to see the proud and regal demon lord kneeling on the ground. He looked so helpless. "Kagome," they heard him whisper.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at them. They flinched at the look in his eyes. It was full of despair. He seemed defeated. "She's gone," he whispered.

Sango looked confused. "What do you mean gone?" she asked, her heart began to beat fast. She wanted to know yet she was scared of what she will hear.

"She left to go after Naraku," Sesshoumaru said blankly. His eyes became blank. "She lured us here to seal us off here in the future."

"Let's go after her!" InuYasha said and ran to the well house but he was thrown back. He looked shock at Sesshoumaru then at Miroku and Sango.

Miroku stepped up. "She blocked us," he said. "Nobody can enter the well but her."

Sesshoumaru also knew this but hearing it from the monk's mouth caused his heart to clench in pain. Kagome is already gone.

End chapter

(A/N: Okay. I'm afraid I'm not very good at fight scenes so I'm saying sorry in advance. And for those who are skeptical of my decision, gomen. I really want Kagome to be strong person. She can stand on her own most especially to protect the people she loves. And for those who are cursing me for not giving Sesshoumaru's memories back, I want to reassure you that he will get it back. Be patient.j)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: Hmm... My journey with you is almost over. I'm gonna miss you guys... sniff..)

CHAPTER 16: Whatever It Takes

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's anguished scream as she entered the well house. Tears continued to stream down her face. She ran to the well and jumped before her resolve crumbled and she went back out to him.

She felt the familiar warmth of the magic. Soon, she was already standing at the bottom of the well, back to Sengoku Jidai. She breathed in the fresh air and went up. She instantly felt Naraku's evil presence and she tensed up. She prepared herself and closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint Naraku's exact location.

"Very clever, Kagome," Naraku said. "You have sealed them to your world and sealed me here. However, you do realize that you are now alone. No one will be here to protect you."

Kagome sneered. "How very clever of you to notice that," she mocked. "You do realize that it was my intention all along."

The hanyou's eyes narrowed. "You dare mock me?" he said.

"Oh, I dare," Kagome said and took on a fighting stance.

Naraku laughed. "You will fight me alone?" he said in amusement. "You should just surrender yourself and be my mate. Together, we have the completed Shikon and we will rule the world."

She answered with her own mocking laugh. "After being with the most powerful demon, why would I settle with a filthy hanyou?" she said.

"I will have you and then I will kill your family," Naraku said angrily.

"Even if you kill me, the seal I have placed on the well can only be undone by me," Kagome said confidently. "And you will never have me. My heart belongs to Sesshoumaru," she said firmly as her aura flared around her.

Naraku attacked and Kagome fought.

-+-+-

At the other side of the well, Sesshoumaru and the others tried to remove the sealing spell. Even Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather were not able to go past the seal.

"It's no use!" InuYasha screamed in frustration. "We've already tried everything."

Sesshoumaru was back to his composed self. But every minute that past was pure torture for him. He knew the longer Kagome is left alone at the past increases the probability of her being in grave danger. But he couldn't think of anything else to do. She has thought of everything.

They already explained everything to her family and although they were sacred for her, they understood Kagome.

Mikihiko seemed to have sensed something was wrong. He was either quiet or screaming his lungs out. He was Sesshoumaru's only link to reality. It was only Mikihiko that kept him calm.

He wants to have Kagome back so badly. But he has no clue on how to do it.

-+-+-

It was only a few hours since the fight with Naraku began but Kagome felt like it was going on for days. It had been hard fighting off the various demons that the hanyou had thrown her way but she held her ground. She would do whatever it takes to protect her family. If she is going to die, she will take Naraku with her.

She stood at the middle of the clearing. All around were purified bodies of the demons that attacked her. Her twin katanas were poised to attack as pink aura glowed from the blades. Opposite her stood Kagura while Naraku stood behind the demoness, watching the way Kagome fight. He was secretly impressed at the way she was standing her ground. It seems she had become stronger since her soul was completed. All the more better for him. Only the strongest could rule beside him.

"Well done, Miko," Naraku said. "I wonder how long you will last."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Long enough," she said viciously. She turned to Kagura. She knew the demoness was acting against her will. "If I can promise your safety, will you step back?"

Kagura tensed and hope shone in her eyes. "How?" the demoness asked.

"Like this," she said. Kagome closed her eyes and a pink glow surrounded Kagura. The demoness clutched at her chest and felt something beat. "I'm giving you your freedom. Don't let Naraku control you."

"I have her heart!" Naraku said angrily. "I can kill her anytime I want."

Kagome smirked triumphantly. "Not anymore," she said. "It was so easy to get it back for her since she wanted to. It was our will that got it back. You no longer have a hold on her. She is free of you."

"Freedom," Kagura whispered. "I am finally free."

"Yes," Kagome said. "Now, go." She watched as the demoness flew away on her feather. She saw the grateful look Kagura gave her and she smiled in acknowledgment. As soon as Kagura was gone she took on a fighting stance. "You've lost your most valuable ally."

She watched as Naraku transformed. His body was a big mass of tentacles. There were also bits and pieces of different demons. Hideous was what came first to Kagome's mind.

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to locate the other half of the jewel. She found it embedded where Naraku's heart should be. She opened her eyes in time for the first attack. Three tentacles immediately shot out to her direction. Kagome easily sliced each off but it regenerated just as instantly.

She landed a few feet away, breathing hard. Her body is already exhausted. Only the thought of protecting her loved ones kept her going. This time she didn't wait for Naraku to attack. With a yell, she ran towards the throng of tentacles. Her determination driving her forward. "I won't let you hurt my family!" she said fiercely as she slashed at everything and anything.

Naraku laughed. "You still can't see the futility of this fight," he said. "I can regenerate easily. Have you forgotten?"

Kagome jumped back and assumed another fighting stance. She smirked, confusing Naraku. "I haven't forgotten," she said.

The hanyou looked at his tentacles and saw that some of them are not regenerating. He screamed in fury and attacked more vehemently. Kagome tried to keep it up but soon she found herself pinned to a tree with a tentacle through her right shoulder. She felt the stinging pain and knew it is not long before her exhaustion takes over. She knew the end is near.

Another evil laugh from Naraku. "You lost," he smirked.

Kagome smirked.

This thoroughly confused Naraku. How can she smile like that when she is losing to him? "I'm going to absorb you to my body," he announced. "Then the jewel will merge with mine."

Kagome's heart began to beat faster. She watched as she was engulfed in the miasma that composes the hanyou's body. And then everything was black. She didn't hear the outraged shout of her name.

-+-+-

"Mikihiko," Sesshoumaru whispered. He ran inside the house and took Mikihiko in his arms. "Son, you have to help me get your mother back," he whispered to his son who seemed to brighten at the mention of his mother.

"Ma…Ma…Mama…" Mikihiko cooed.

Sesshoumaru smiled at his son. "Yes, Mikihiko," he said. "Mama." They stopped near the well house. Everyone looked at him. He hoped this would work. This is the last thing he could think of.

"What are you planning?" InuYasha asked.

"I think I know what Sesshoumaru-sama is planning," Miroku interjected. "I wonder why we never thought of it before."

Without answering them, Sesshoumaru approached the barrier with Mikihiko in his arms. "Mama!" Mikihiko said excitedly as they neared the barrier. The pup was feeling Kagome's aura and was excited. "Mama!"

As soon as Mikihiko's outstretched hands made contact with the barrier, it disappeared. Hope flared in Sesshoumaru's heart. It had been a few hours but he knew Kagome is strong. It may not be too late.

"Please take care of Mikihiko, Rin and Shippo," Sesshoumaru said as he handed his son to Kagome's family. "We will come back for them."

Without another word, the whole gang entered the well house and jumped through the bone eater's well.

-+-+-

The instant they got back to their time they felt Naraku and Kagome's aura. They ran hurriedly towards the direction and Sesshoumaru started to feel panic grip him. He can smell Kagome's blood. His youkai was fighting him to come out but he forced it down. He wants to be in control as he ripped the hanyou's heart out.

When they got to the clearing they immediately saw the place littered with purified demon bodies. Kagome was pinned by Naraku into a tree. They stared in horror as Kagome was absorbed to Naraku's body.

"KAGOME!!!!" Sesshoumaru screamed. But it was too late.

Naraku turned his attention to the new arrivals. He laughed. "You are too late," he said and sneered. "The miko is already a part of my body. And there is nothing you can do about it. Or you can just merge with mine so that all of you can be together."

"You will pay!" InuYasha screamed as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "We will get her back even if we have to rip your body apart piece by piece."

Sesshoumaru followed suit, unsheathing Toukijin. Miroku and Sango stood on opposite sides of Naraku while the brothers stood opposite. They surrounded Naraku and attacked simultaneously at InuYasha's battle cry. Each unleashed their fury at the hanyou who destroyed their lives.

"You fools!" Naraku said. "My body regenerates endlessly. You cannot injure me."

"That's where you are wrong," Miroku said. "Look at your body. Kagome had already damaged you. And she is using her aura to stop you from regenerating."

"No!" Naraku screamed. He looked at his body and saw that he was no longer regenerating and he was surrounded by a soft pink glow. "But I have the completed Shikon!"

Sesshoumaru stepped up. "I have the other half," he said coldly. "She left it before she went back here. And somewhere in your body, I know she is alive."

-+-+-

It was dark and suffocating. Kagome almost gave up but she kept her aura around her to protect her from Naraku's miasma. She reached out and felt the Shikon no Tama's pull. The process was slow. She can feel Sesshoumaru and the others. They were able to get past her barrier. She used her contact with Naraku to prevent him from regenerating.

Letting herself be absorbed in the hanyou's body was a very big risk. It was her last option. She tried her best to not let it come down to this but as soon as she felt her body giving in, she knew there was no other choice. The only way she can defeat the hanyou is by letting herself be absorbed in its body. She was not even sure if Naraku would actually absorb her.

Kagome thought of her family and friends. Despite her exhaustion she tried her best to stand her ground. If she don't defeat Naraku she won't be able to give her friends' live back. More importantly, Sesshoumaru and Mikihiko won't be able to go back to their own time. Her heart broke at the thought. She can't let that happen.

It was getting harder to breathe. She can feel Naraku closing in on her. But she must not fall unconscious. Struggling to remain conscious she called to the Shikon no Tama. It felt like forever but she finally felt it enter her body.

With half the jewel in her body, Kagome felt her strength returning. Soon, it will be over. Opening her eyes, she released a large amount of purifying energy confined to the hanyou's body. She heard Naraku scream in agony before she was thrown out of the slowly disintegrating body.

"Kagome!" she heard Sesshoumaru. She looked up and saw his relieved look. Her mate was kneeling beside her, his arms wrapped around her. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara joined the circle.

It was as if Naraku is no longer there. Kagome was the only one who was paying attention to the slowly dying hanyou. Her eyes widened in alarm as she saw a tentacle shot out to their direction.

"I will take your beloved Sesshoumaru with me!" Naraku screamed. With one final scream, Naraku disintegrated completely. It was as if he never existed.

With the last spurt of strength that she has, Kagome pushed away Sesshoumaru and took the tentacle that was for the only man that would own her heart. The tentacle hit that mark, her heart. She smiled at Sesshoumaru's shocked face. "I… Love… You…" she whispered before she closed her eyes and her heart stopped beating.

At the same instant that Kagome's heart stopped, memories of his first stay at Kagome's world came flooding back to Sesshoumaru's anguish mind. It was as if the barrier that confined the memories broke when Kagome took her last breath. "No, no, no," he chanted as if the word would change everything. "Take back these memories. I'd rather have you."

Sango wept on Miroku. InuYasha watched his brother hold Kagome's lifeless body. For the first time in his adult life, Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, wept. A howl of pure anguish was heard throughout the lands that night. Rain began to pour over the gang as they mourned for their lost.

"You shouldn't have taken that tentacle," Sesshoumaru said as he rocked back and forth while holding Kagome's body. "I could have survived. Why? Why? Why? It was just a tentacle... I wouldn't have died..."

"Because she loves you," InuYasha whispered as he laid a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "She didn't think."

"Tenseiga," Sesshoumaru whispered. He placed Kagome tenderly on the ground and unsheathed the sword of healing. He slashed Kagome once but nothing happened. He did it again and again and again. But it was no use. Kagome did not respond to the sword. The demon lord collapsed beside Kagome. "Why can't you revive the one person who matters?" he asked bitterly.

They stayed like that until Sesshoumaru stood up and scooped Kagome's lifeless body in his arms. He walked towards the Western Lands. He had lost her. Nothing else matters anymore.

InuYasha followed Sesshoumaru and so did Sango and Miroku. They journeyed in silence. Their grief was evident as each of them glanced at Kagome as if hoping that she would somehow wake up.

Naraku is gone. But so is Kagome.

End Chapter

(A/N: So there! Sesshie got his memory back… Hmm… I hope it's not anticlimatic... Tell me if this chapter sucks. It was so hard to write about the fight scene. Almost the end. Hope you'd read through it.)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: I'm really happy I got the desired reaction from you guys. It is a sad chapter. And it was meant to be sad. I even had tears in my eyes as I wrote this. Thank you to those who appreciated it. It was quite overwhelming. You made me feel so good about myself. And you really inspired me. As for the "filthy hanyou" part. It was a misunderstanding. The "filthy" part was supposed to describe Naraku and not all hanyou. Gomen. I did not make it clear. We all know that Kagome loves InuYasha dearly to insult his heritage in that way. Hope I made that clear.)

CHAPTER 17: Choices

It was warm and bright. Kagome opened her eyes only to close them again from the brightness that greeted her. She tried again, only this time she did it slowly. Slowly, she stood up and looked around. It was white everywhere. Where the hell is she?

"A place to make choices," a sweet melodious voice answered her unspoken question.

Kagome whirled around to look at the person who spoke. She saw a beautiful, elegant woman standing before her. The woman before her was wearing a translucent kimono that outlined her perfectly shaped body. Her long wavy blue her flowed elegantly at her back. She silently wondered who the beautiful woman is and she was surprised to hear an answer to another unspoken question.

"I'm your mother," the woman said. There were tears welling in her eyes.

"My mother," Kagome whispered in awe. "Am I already dead?"

Kagome's mother smiled tenderly at her daughter. "No, you're not," she answered. "You are a celestial. You can't be killed by anyone but another celestial."

"But what am I doing here?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You were born to right the wrong," the celestial maiden said cryptically. "And now that you have done what you were meant to do, you have to make a choice."

"What choice?" Kagome asked, her heart beating fast.

-+-+-

The whole Palace of the Moon mourned the lost of their mistress. When Sesshoumaru arrived with Kagome's body, he went straight to the springs. He cleaned her body lovingly, noticing that the wounds were gone. She looked lovely. Her face looked so peaceful and content. He held her naked body close to him and wept again.

After he cleaned her up, he dressed her into a blue kimono that is the same color as her beautiful eyes. He laid her down on their bed and gazed at her. She looked like she was just sleeping. Maybe if he waited she would wake up and smile at him once again. Maybe she would laugh her melodious laugh. Sesshoumaru caressed her lovely face and nearly broke down again if not for the knock.

"Enter," he said unemotionally. He clutched at half of the shikon that came out of Kagome's body when Naraku pierced her heart. He placed it in one of his hidden pockets.

It was Inuyasha, the monk and the tajiya.

Sango rushed to Kagome's side and held her hand. She wept brokenly. A few minutes later she stopped abruptly. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What's the matter, Sango?" Miroku asked with concern.

"It's Kagome," Sango said, baffled. "She's been dead for hours. She should be cold and hard. But she is still warm and soft. It's like she is not dead."

Miroku held Kagome's hand. "You are right," he whispered.

The brothers sniffed the air. They looked at each other in confusion and their ears twitched. There is no smell of death. Just the sweet pleasant smell of Kagome and the others. But there is still no heartbeat coming from her. It was utterly confusing.

"What the hell is this?" InuYasha finally asked. He was so confused. "Is she alive or not?" he demanded from the three individuals who were lost in thought.

"I'm not really sure," Miroku mused. "She isn't human, after all."

"But she's not breathing," Sango said to herself. "And her heart is not beating."

Sesshoumaru walked to Kagome's side and held her hand. It was warm and soft, something he overlooked while wallowing in his grief. If he only knew what to do. What if she isn't dead? He has to know. "Is there someone who knows about celestial beings?" he finally asked the trio.

"I don't know anyone," the monk said.

A soft breeze blew opened the window. There is the balcony stood none other than the wind witch.

"Kagura," InuYasha said furiously. "What the hell are you doing here?" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and was about to attack when Sesshoumaru stopped him by extending his arm.

Everyone was blocking Kagome, each one poised to attack the intruder.

"I've come to help," Kagura said evenly.

"Why should I trust you?" Sesshoumaru asked. He would do anything for Kagome. He would risk everything.

Kagura looked directly at the demon lord and smiled at the hope in the mighty taiyoukai's eyes. How love changed the cold youkai. "Because I owe Kagome my life," she said evenly.

Sesshoumaru nodded once and sheathed Toukijin. He couldn't feel any evil aura from the wind witch. And Naraku's stench has also gone from her. "How can you help?" he asked neutrally but he can feel the hope inside of him. He glanced at his mate's immobile form. Such a forgiving creature. She even saved Kagura despite the many times the witch tried to kill her and her friends.

"I know about celestials," Kagura said evenly.

-+-+-

"What choice?" Kagome asked, her heart beating fast.

The maiden looked at her daughter longingly. She had grown beautifully. And now that she had done her duty, she could go back to their world and live as a celestial should live.

"Live with us," the woman finally said after a long silence. Her voice was almost pleading. "Or choose between the time you grew up in or in your mate's time."

"Oh," Kagome uttered. She was torn. She badly wanted to know her real parents but she would also like to live with the family she grew up in. And she most definitely want to live with Sesshoumaru and Mikihiko. But now... She has to choose only one life. This is already too much. "It's unfair," she uttered. Tears coursed down her face.

The celestial maiden had been holding for so long. She had held back enough. She wrapped her daughter in her arms and tried to soothe her child. She had been through so much. Kagome doesn't deserve to make this difficult choice. She could understand how she is feeling. But she already knew what the choice is. She just want Kagome to realize it on her own.

"It is not my intention to hurt you," she said softly as she brushed Kagome's hair with her hand. "I want you to be happy. That is the reason I'm giving you the choice. I want so badly to be with you. But I think you might hate me if I just took you from the ones you love. Choose the path that would make you happy. You need not think about me or your father. We would understand."

"But I want to know you," Kagome said. "And yet I just can't leave those I grew up with behind. And there is also my mate and my child to consider. How can I choose just one path?"

The celestial smiled. "I know it's hard," she said. "You have already chosen. All you have to do is say it. I'm giving you time decide. And during that time, your father and I would stay with you."

"My father?" Kagome asked. Looking up she saw a very handsome man smiling down at her. He has dark violet hair and eyes.

"Yes, Kagome," he said in a deep voice. "I am here. It has been a while since I held you in my arms. You were a wee little thing."

Kagome went to her father's arms and cried. "It's so hard to choose," she said. "I want it all. Why can't I have it all?"

"Life isn't fair," her father said. "You just have to make the most out of it. I know you can do it. No matter what happens. Your mother and I will always be here for you. No matter what you choose."

"Choose what will make you happy," her mother said.

Kagome smiled sadly and embraced her parents. "Give me some more time with you," she pleaded.

-+-+-

"She's not dead," Kagura said with conviction after observing Kagome. "Besides, only a celestial can kill another celestial."

"Then why isn't she breathing?" InuYasha asked.

"And her heart isn't beating," Miroku said.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet as he listened to the exchange. He just held on to Kagura's words. Kagome isn't dead. Now the only question left is how to revive her.

"Her heart isn't here," Kagura said. "You just have to find it."

"What the hell do you mean?" InuYasha asked. "How could she live without her heart?"

"The essence of her heart is not here," Kagura replied.

Sesshoumaru stood. He has a good guest on how to go about finding Kagome's heart. He looked at Kagura. "Arigato," he said which caused the others' jaws to drop.

Kagura smiled at the demon lord and bowed her head. "It is my pleasure to be able to help in any way I can," she said sincerely. "I had been able to watch your love for each other unfold. And it would make me happy to see your family whole again." She then disappeared in the night.

"I think I know what she is talking about," Sango whispered. "That's the only thing I could think of."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Watch over Kagome," he said before he too disappeared in the night.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru arrived at Kagome's world and immediately saw Mikihiko crawling with the other children laughing. Mrs. Higurashi was watching over them as they played. She looked up when she felt him approaching. She stood up from her position and smiled at him. Her smile faded when she realized that Kagome wasn't with him.

"Where is Kagome?" she asked when he was close enough.

"Something happened," Sesshoumaru answered calmly. "But she is fine. Trust me. I need the children there. And the jewel."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and quickly went inside the house.

"Where is okaa-san?" Shippo asked quickly.

"Yeah," Souta piped up. "Why isn't my sister with you?"

"Is she okay?" Rin asked worriedly.

Sesshoumaru felt Mikihiko tugging at his hair and scooped him up in his arms. "She is merely resting," he answered. "We are going back. She needs us all."

"Papa!" Mikihiko cried happily.

Sesshoumaru smiled and ruffled Mikihiko's hair. Mrs. Higurashi rushed outside with Jii-chan not far behind. He was clutching half of the Shikon no Tama which was glowing.

"I know why you came," Jii-chan said. "My granddaughter will finally have it back."

"You know about this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The old man nodded with tears in his eyes. "I can't explain this to you but you will soon understand," he said. "Giver her our love. And tell her we would wait for her."

Sesshoumaru nodded and ushered the Shippo and Rin through the well house. With a last wave to Kagome's family, they jumped into the well and back to the past where they truly belonged.

-+-+-

It had been three days when Sesshoumaru and the children arrived back at the Palace of the Moon. The sadness was palpable and the silence was unnerving. Lord Shitare and Kouga were there.

"I came as soon as I heard what happened," Lord Shitare said when Sesshoumaru came. "I hope she would be fine."

"She will be fine," Sesshoumaru said with conviction. His heart began to beat faster as he neared their chambers. Mikihiko was beginning to become restless. Shippo and Rin were already running ahead.

When they got there, the two young ones were crying as they called Kagome's name. They were lying by her side, crying their hearts out.

Sango and Miroku took the two kids and assured them that everything would be all right. Kouga stood at one corner watching Kagome. His head was bowed and his grief was also evident. InuYasha took Mikihiko from him and nodded for him to do what he must.

He took half of the jewel from his sleeve and took the other half given by Kagome's grandfather. He placed the two halves of the Shikon no Tama on Kagome's chest. Bright pink light enveloped the room. When the light subsided, they saw that the jewel is gone.

Everyone looked expectantly at Kagome. Minutes passed by but Kagome gave no sign of waking up.

When it became obvious that nothing is going to happen, a howl of sorrow was heard. Then they all realized that Sesshoumaru was gone from the room.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru could no longer take the pain and he can't let anyone see this moment of vulnerability. He immediately transformed and took to the clouds. He doesn't know where he is going anymore. He just need some time alone so that he could think.

Hours passed and Sesshoumaru found himself in Midoriko's cave. He transformed back to his humanoid form and walked to the cave. Although he knew the cave would reject him and possibly throw him back but he doesn'y care. Maybe the pain of the purifying energy would take away the pain in his heart. However, he was surprised to realize that he was already standing in the middle of the cave.

"I know how you feel, Lord Sesshoumaru," an ethereal voice said.

Sesshoumaru whirled but found no one. He felt for a presence but found none. He turned around and was about to get out of the cave when he found himself facing an elegant woman with long flowing blue hair. She looked so much like Kagome that it pains him to look at the woman. He wondered who this could be. Is this some kind of apparition that his mind conjured to block the pain?

"No, I'm not a figment of your imagination," the woman answered.

The demon lord's eyes narrowed. Is she reading his mind? He looked at her closely and tried to intimidate the woman.

"I am Kagome's mother," she said out of the blue. "I know how you feel. But you must understand that Kagome is not f this world. She belongs with us."

Sesshoumaru growled fiercely. "My mate belongs with me," he said and began to stalk the woman then stopped. He knew anything he tries to do will be futile. "Give her back to me," he said instead.

"Who is the one asking me?" the woman asked. "The inu youkai or Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Why do you even care?" the woman asked. "Why do you want her back? If it's just because she is your mate then you can just find another one."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "Her place is with me," he answered stubbornly.

"Wrong answer," the woman replied and was about to turn around. She stopped when she heard Sesshoumaru whisper something. She turned and saw Sesshoumaru's blood dripping from his clenched fist. "Pardon?"

The inu youkai raised his eyes and met the woman's look head on. "I lover her," he answered clearly. "I need her beside me. My life wouldn't be the same without her. She gave meaning to my once dull life."

The woman smiled benignly. "That's what I want to hear," she said gently. "Kagome is going to make a difficult decision. It is not up to me if she would return to you or not. It is solely her decision. But if she ever choses you, know that I would not stop her. Because I know that she will be happy."

When the woman disappeared, Sesshoumaru unclenched his fist and watched as the wounds healed instantaneously. Then he walked out the cave and back to the Palace of the Moon where his family waits.

End chapter

(A/N: So there... Now you know I didn't really kill her. I don't have the heart to leave it that way... Hope you like it. I guess you're wondering why Kagome's parents don't have names... Honestly, I don't know what names to give them so... hahaha... gomen!)


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N: Here's the chapter. Sorry it took so long. For the one who asked if I posted this in adult fanfiction, I didn't. In fact, I don't have an account there and I don't even know about that. That's all. Hope you enjoy the chapter.) CHAPTER 18: Hope 

Sesshoumaru arrived backed at their chambers. As he looked around at the people who loved his mate dearly, he began to wonder if he had not been absent very long or if time just stopped or the world froze over. Everybody was as he had left them. He looked at them with a detachedness that was the Sesshoumaru before Kagome ever entered his bleak life, the taiyoukai who was cold and calculating. Slowly, he let his senses extend through the room. He would have been amused if the reason for their melancholy and immobile state was anything other than Kagome's seemingly lifeless condition.

His eyes first landed on InuYasha. He was outside sitting on a tree, his eyes full of sadness as he looked at the sky. Sesshoumaru would have even mistaken him for a statue if it were not for his steady breathing and the occasional sighs that escaped the hanyou's lips. And from time to time, he would glance at Kagome through his peripheral vision.

At the corner of the chamber sat the wolf prince, just as he left him. His head was bowed in grief. Once in a while he would glance up to the bed as if hoping that Kagome would be there, smiling at them.

On the floor opposite the bed was the monk and the taijiya. Miroku was holding Sango as she silently weeps for the friend that she had loved like a sister. And for the first time in his life, the monk was able to reign in his wandering hands, also very much affected by the events that resulted to the woman he had treated as a young sister to lay unconscious for days now. The kitsune and Rin was huddled with them, also crying for the woman that had loved them like her own children.

The old miko who had treated Kagome like her own daughter was silently looking at Kagome while she sat opposite the taijiya and the monk.

Lord Shitare stayed at the entrance of the chamber, observing everyone and looking at Sesshoumaru with concern. He knew that behind Sesshoumaru's cool exterior, he was the one that is very affected by Kagome's condition. Kagome was the first woman to ever elicit a reaction from the demon lord.

Lastly, Sesshoumaru's eyes strayed to his mate and his heir. Mikihiko was sleeping peacefully beside Kagome while sucking his thumb peacefully. Slowly, he walked inside the room, ignoring everyone although he felt their gazes bore down on him. He walked and sat beside the only woman he had ever loved. He gently held her hand and bowed his head. How long will she stay like this? She is not dead but she isn't alive either. How long will he be able to take it? How can he live without her? Now that he knew that his life is so much better with Kagome in it, how can he give that up? No, he can't. He could never give that up. Not without a fight.

"Aishiteru, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered with all his being. "Come back to me. I need you."

-+-+-

InuYasha felt him even before he entered the chamber. He knew Sesshoumaru had returned and he observed him as he walked inside the room. He was calmer now yet very much determined. But he could still sense the intense sorrow that the strong demon exudes. And he understands this sorrow that his brother feels.

He had experienced the same when he lost Kikyou. And he is also very much affected by what happened to Kagome. She had been the first person to ever accept him as he is. She never did want to change him into anything else. She had loved him for him and he had wasted that chance to be with someone who genuinely loves him. Instead, he had hurt her on so many occasions.

And now, she belongs to Sesshoumaru. It was quite ironic how it all turned out. Everybody thought Sesshoumaru was a cold-blooded killer. But they were all proven wrong. He was the one to realize how special Kagome is. He had loved her, more than InuYasha ever could. And Kagome? She had been the one to see through Sesshoumaru's cold exterior. Her warmth and kindness had been able to melt Sesshoumaru's hardened heart. Her smile touched everyone's heart and not even the most powerful youkai was able to resist its effect.

And now, all he wishes is for both Kagome and Sesshoumaru to be happy again.

InuYasha jumped from the tree and back inside the chamber. Sesshoumaru was sitting beside Kagome and cradling Mikihiko, now oblivious to everyone around him. One by one, he gathered his and Kagome's friends. They had left the chambers quietly. As he closed the door, he whispered, "Kagome, come back soon."

-+-+-

"Kagome," her mother's gentle voice called to her.

Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to the parents she had just met but have loved all the same. She understood why they left her. She was destined for great things and now she could live with them. But how can she leave her other family behind?

"It is time to decide," Arima, her father said gently.

"Choose whatever will make you happy," Hiromi, her mother said.

"I can't," Kagome whispered sadly. "It's too hard. I can't just choose among you. I don't know if I can ever live without one or the other."

Arima hugged her daughter to him. He had waited so long to be able to hold her and now he will make the most out of it. "Listen to your heart and do what is says," he whispered in her daughter's ear. "That way, you can never be wrong."

Kagome closed her eyes and felt her parents' longing for her. How can he be apart from them again now that she had known how much they love her and how much they suffered? And she loves them, too. With all her heart. And yet, there are other people who loves her and whom she loves in return. How can she choose to lose the others so that she could keep the other? A pink glow from her chest and as she looked at the half of the yin yang pendant he felt a warm presence envelope her being.

_Aishiteru, Kagome… Come back to me… I need you…_

A tear escaped Kagome's eye as she heard that familiar voice. She hugged her parents tightly and whispered, "Gomen nasai… Sesshoumaru…"

-+-+-

_Gomen nasai… Sesshoumaru…_

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open as he heard Kagome's voice. It was full of sorrow and finality that his heart constricted. He looked around and saw that he was alone with Kagome. He vaguely remembers Sango taking Mikihiko with her.

She had decided. And she didn't choose him. He held her tightly as light enveloped them both. Soon, the light died and he was again surrounded by darkness and silence.

It was all his fault for not telling her sooner how much she means to him. It was his fault for not showing her how much he loves her. It was his fault for not being able to tell her sooner everything that he felt. It was his entire fault. And now Kagome is gone. She will no longer return to him. He had hurt her and neglected her. And now he will pay the price.

A tear traveled down his cheek and landed on Kagome's closed eyes. "Kagome," he whispered brokenly. "Gomen for not treating you right, for not showing you how much I love you. Gomen." He closed his eyes and gave in to the sorrow that overwhelmed his entire being. He held her quietly and closely and accepted that she will never return to him. He just hopes she is happy wherever she is.

He stood up to call the others. They have a right to know. Sesshoumaru was about to open the door when he heard something that he had waited days to hear. He whirled around and saw that there is a pink glow on Kagome's chest. He looked at the source and realized that it was the half of the pendant that Kagome had given him. He glanced at his own pendant and saw that it was also glowing. Soon, Sesshoumaru was beside Kagome. He saw as she took her first breath since the day Naraku was defeated.

Her eyes flickered. Slowly, it opened to reveal those beautiful blue orbs that he had missed so much. Finally, he had released the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding. Sesshoumaru remained speechless as he gazed at his mate who is now smiling at him, her eyes twinkling with all the love she felt for him.

"Gomen ne," Kagome finally whispered. "For making you wait this long."

Without a word, Sesshoumaru enveloped her in his arms and burrowed his face in her hair. "I'm just glad you're back," he whispered with all the feelings he had kept at bay. "Aishiteru, my mate."

"Aishiteru, Sess-chan," Kagome said with a smile as she stroked his silky silver hair. "I could never leave you and Mikihiko."

"Just like I could never bear to lose you," Sesshoumaru said as he looked deeply in Kagome's eyes. Slowly, he lowered his face to hers. Kagome met him halfway and they shared a sweet kiss that held all the love and longing that they felt for each other.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru and Kagome lay holding each other inside their chambers. They decided to stay alone for a little while.

"I thought I lost you," Sesshoumaru said, breaking the comfortable silence that reigned between them.

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshoumaru's eyes. She smiled at him and gently caressed his face. "It wasn't an easy decision," she said honestly. "I wanted so bad to know more about my real parents and at the same time I can't leave the family who had loved and raised me like their own."

The demon lord nodded.

She sighed. "But then, the pendant glowed," she said wistfully. "And then I heard your voice. And I knew I left my heart with you. And that I could never leave you."

Sesshoumaru hugged her to him. "Never ever leave me again," he said. "I don't know if I can bear it anymore."

"I promise I won't," Kagome said.

-+-+-

By dinnertime, Kagome had decided to reveal herself to the others. As she and Sesshoumaru walked to the dining area she felt the sorrow and grief of the others. She smiled at Sesshoumaru and walked faster.

"You go first," Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru.

The demon lord obliged and gently opened the door. Kagome hid behind him. Everybody was quiet as they ate without much enthusiasm. They were oblivious to everyone around them. Kagome even wondered if they could taste the food that they are eating. She shook her head and stepped out quietly from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Why the long faces?" she asked cheerfully. She grinned as she saw everyone's shocked faces.

InuYasha gaped at her, his food was halfway to his mouth.

Kouga dropped his chopsticks.

Sango's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes had gone all teary.

Miroku smiled benignly at her.

Kaede was nodding, her eyes showing her happiness.

Lord Shitare looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru, confused but at the same time happy for his friend.

It was Shippo and Rin who broke the spell that seemed to have affected them all. They jumped up and ran to Kagome with a shout of "Okaa-san". This seemed to snap them all out of their trance. In an instant, they were all on their feet, running towards her.

Sesshoumaru instantly went in front of her to prevent the others from "attacking" her. Kagome giggled at their shocked faces as she hugged the two children. Jaken was also beside her instantly with Mikihiko in his arms.

"Welcome back, Mistress," the toad youkai said sincerely as he handed Mikihiko back to her.

"Thank you, Jaken," she said and took her son who squealed happily.

"Oi!" InuYasha butted in. "What's the big idea scaring us like that? And you running off to face Naraku alone? And you tricking us into coming to your era and sealing us there?"

Kagome blushed. "Gomen," she said, bowing her head. "I just…"

"Feh!" InuYasha interrupted Kagome. "Whatever. At least you brought Sesshoumaru out of his dreamland."

Kagome smiled at InuYasha. He really did miss her too. "I missed you, too, InuYasha," she said gently.

Everybody began speaking at once, asking about what she feels. Kagome was beginning to get dizzy from trying to catch everything they are saying. However, they all stopped when they heard Kagome's stomach grumble in protest.

"I guess that answers our questions," Kouga said smirking.

"Let's just let Kagome eat in peace," Sango said cheerfully.

Miroku nodded. "Why don't you sit beside me, my dear Sango?" he said and began to lead the taijiya back to their seats.

As they all walked to their respective places, they heard a loud slap resound the whole dining room. And as they looked at the source of the sound, they saw a handprint on Miroku's right cheek and a goofy smile on his face as Sango walked away seething, a blush staining her cheek.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru who remained passive but could not hide the amusement in his eyes. She is happy. And one day she would once again meet with her family in the future. But until then, she would live with her mate and her friends. And she would be happy. As long as Sesshoumaru, Mikihiko and her friends is with her, she will be happy and content.

"Aishiteru," Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru turned to his mate and wrapped his arm around her small waist. "Aishiteru koiichi," he echoed with all his heart. "No one else."

THE END

(A/N: Hey guys! It's finally over I know the title of this chapter sucks but I can't think of anything else so sorry. I'm so thankful to those who read through my first fanfic especially to those who told me what they think about it. Thank you! This is really a big achievement for me and I appreciate everyone who supported me. Bye! I'm going to miss you all. (,) Sayonara!)


End file.
